


【原创sp】乳酪玻璃碗【主M/F，有M/M】

by mirandaloves14



Series: [原创sp]樱桃【主M/F，有M/M】 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Character Death, Bullying, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, High School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14
Summary: “我的男朋友是秦肃之。”
Relationships: 应云航/应云潜, 秦肃之/樱桃
Series: [原创sp]樱桃【主M/F，有M/M】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848886
Kudos: 17





	1. 樱桃

**Author's Note:**

> -角色行为不代表作者本人立场，涉及大量sp内容描写，不懂勿入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他绕着沙发转了一圈，终于从客厅角落里插着几根孔雀羽毛的落地瓷瓶里拿出一根鸡毛掸子，放在手中掂了掂，这才背着手上楼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一个很臭很长的开篇

付美茹正在观察坐在自己对面的相亲对象。

相亲对象的名字叫作应云潜，是应家在多年前收养的孩子，也有传言说他其实是应家的私生子。来之前付美茹看过这人的电子名片，根据出生年份推断，他今年已经二十六岁了，但是他的外表看上去要年轻很多，这让付美茹心里好受了不少。

今天这场相亲她本来是不肯来的。她身为有钱又年轻貌美的付家大小姐，第一并不着急相亲，第二也并不可能看上不是嫡子的京城二代，但这一次父母实在坚持，又说了种种私生子可以入赘之类的好处，她推脱不掉，只好不情不愿地来了。付美茹原本没有抱一点期望，却没想到这一次的相亲对象倒是难得地让她眼前一亮——

他有着一看就是经过认真锻炼的挺拔体型，没有一点不学无术的二代们的颓废样子，样貌更是无可挑剔，眉骨与鼻梁都很高，衬得眼睛深邃。但是这双好看的眼睛偏偏被他用一副金丝眼镜遮挡住了，这透露出来的这点多余的油腻是唯一让付美茹觉得有些不适的地方。她慢条斯理用银匙搅拌了一下面前的咖啡：

“应先生以前没有交往过别的女朋友？”

应云潜点了点头。他看起来兴致不是很高的样子，只淡淡道：“没有。”

他优越的脸庞可以让付美茹暂时忍受他的不解风情，她继续道：“应家的条件是很不错的，我比较在乎的是，一直听说你和你哥哥的关系不太好，将来你父亲如果退休的话，你们家……”

应云潜说：“付小姐的意思是？”

付美茹说：“我没有别的意思，但是毕竟我也是名校毕业，目前还在攻读金融硕士学位，对于将来的生活还是有一定的规划的……”

她开始长篇大论起来，条分缕析地讲述了种种“男人更应该上进”的理论，应云潜一边点头示意自己在听，一边飞快地在餐桌下面发消息：可以过来了。

电子光屏上立刻弹出“消息发送成功”的提示，收信人一栏的头像赫然是一个年轻女孩的模样，应云潜给她备注的名字叫作“应陶”。

-

那个打扮得光鲜亮丽的女孩子刚刚走进咖啡厅的时候，付美茹其实并没有注意到。她正在和应云潜讲述自己的婚后规划，已经进行到了“生了孩子之后，我父母会为他在家里建一个游乐场”这一步。她渐渐察觉出应云潜似乎对自己的生活计划并没有什么兴趣，心里越发不满的同时，也不由暗自埋怨父母挑选出来的相亲对象果然是烂泥扶不上墙，光有一张脸好看有用吗？这应云潜不是也在统计局混了几年了，半点没被提拔，他家里那个大哥还不到三十岁，都已经是处长了！

同样是相亲，她宁可来见应家的老大，爸妈怎么就挑中面前这个草包了？

付美茹忙着在心中埋怨父母，再抬起头时，餐桌旁边就站了个年轻女孩。女孩体型纤瘦，穿着件修身的藏蓝长风衣，化了淡妆，长得很漂亮，是付美茹第一眼就能断定的漂亮。她看起来也就最多二十岁，是附近学校的大学生么？马上三月初，学校也的确该开学了。付美茹想，这女生穿得都是名牌，家里条件一定很好吧？

下一瞬，这女孩开了口：

“你在这里相亲？”

她没有分一点眼神给付美茹，这句话的口气冷冷清清，是冲着应云潜问的。

付美茹终于后知后觉地意识到不对：这女孩认识应云潜？他们是什么关系？

有些出乎她的意料，又好像是顺理成章，应云潜一直淡淡的神情在见到这女孩的时候骤然慌乱了一瞬：

“亲爱的，不是我要来，是我爸……”

付美茹心神剧震。她还有什么听不出来的，这姓应的看起来人模狗样，居然是有了女朋友还敢跑出来相亲！她霍地站起身：

“应云潜，你有女朋友？”

应云潜的女朋友好像直到这时才注意到付美茹的存在，她扭头打量付美茹一眼，又转回去居高临下看着应云潜，冷笑一声道：

“钓着我一个还不够，想脚踩两条船，你也要看一看你有没有这个资格，是吧？”

应云潜手忙脚乱：“亲爱的你听我解释……”

也许他的“亲爱的”还有心情去听他解释，付美茹却是怒不可遏。她“砰”地把面前咖啡杯推到在桌面上，也不顾咖啡滴滴答答浸透桌布流向地板，硬邦邦道：

“原来你们应家对相亲就是这么个态度。应云潜，随便你要和你的小女朋友解释什么，我就不奉陪了，再见！”

她提起放在座位上的手包，头也不回，怒气冲冲地走了。

她的高跟鞋砸在地板上的声音越来越远，应云潜和年轻女孩原本还对峙着，见付美茹离开了咖啡厅，争吵便停了下来。侍应生早早看到了这边的修罗场，直到这会才敢凑上前来收拾桌面。应云潜抽了几张餐巾纸帮着侍应生擦了擦桌布上的咖啡渍，又抽了两张纸巾递给身边的年轻女孩，对她道：

“这里不是说话的地方，去我车上吧？”

如今还不到三月份，天气根本没有回暖，这女孩穿的风衣还有些厚度，脚下却只穿了双没过膝的靴子，羊绒裙和靴子中间露出双腿上大片的肌肤，膝盖处已经溅到了些许的咖啡。她接过纸巾，慢慢擦了擦腿上沾上的咖啡，点了点头，忽然又极轻地笑了一下：

“我还以为她要拿咖啡泼你的脸呢。”

侍应生换上了新的桌布，应云潜将自己和女孩手中的纸巾扔进垃圾桶，一边向咖啡厅外面走，一边说：“怎么，听你这口气，你还挺乐见其成的？”

应云潜的车就停在咖啡厅附近的停车位里，两人很快便上了车，应云潜帮女孩系好安全带，又给她在裸露的双膝盖了件自己平时放在车里的外套，听见女孩小声说：

“因为我也很少看见你吃瘪嘛，还以为今天这位付小姐能治一治你的，结果人家倒是涵养不错。”

一提起付美茹，应云潜先叹了口气：“那个付大小姐，我也不知道她都在想什么。”又说，“你今天演技不错啊，看着还挺像那么回事的。”

女孩先是笑了一下，又很快皱起眉：“他……他为什么要让你来和付小姐相亲呢？”

关于付美茹的情况，她与应云潜都做过调查，付家的家境的确很不错，但是付美茹也因此而自恃身份，她性格高傲，很享受来自异性的吹捧，是朵有名的交际花，也是相亲对象中很不好对付的那一种。好在她虽然没有正经交往过的对象，身边的情人却从来没有断过，这也是为什么应云潜和女孩敢商量让她假扮自己女朋友过来“捉奸”，这方法虽然很不地道，但勉强也算得上是以其人之道还治其人之身了。

应云潜就也跟着皱了一下眉：“你说爸爸啊？……谁知道他在想什么。”他不欲再多谈，转而道：“樱桃，你没吃晚饭吧？想点吃什么，我载你过去。”

原来这女孩就是他之前发消息的收件人，也是应家的小女儿、应云潜的妹妹应陶，小名就叫作樱桃。

应家的情况十分复杂，长子应云航是应父与已故妻子江芷兰的儿子，次子应云潜则是江芷兰去世之前自福利院收养的孩子，而应陶——这个才回到应家不到一个月的小女儿，已经被不少八卦营销号盖章了她私生女的身份，并挖出了她的生母是在十年前死于一起入室抢劫案的应父的秘书，陶小荷。

豪门恩怨、财产争夺——任谁听说这异父异母的三兄妹的消息，第一时间都不免冒出这样的念头。但是外界的传言是一回事，樱桃自己心里却清楚极了，她这两个哥哥非但不是关系不合，反而要好得不得了，实际上，应云航与应云潜除去兄弟这一层关系，还是一对同性恋人。

樱桃并不答应云潜的问话，而是说：“付家的相亲推不掉是一方面，另一方面，我觉得他可能是……”她并不管应父叫作“爸爸”，只拿“他”来指代，“可能是真的比较希望你能遇见心仪的对象。”

应云潜安静了一会，才说：“那你说爸爸图什么呢？把同性恋掰直，这根本不可能的，他好歹也是受过高等教育的人，怎么会这么想当然呢？”

樱桃小小地叹了口气：“这我怎么知道呀。而且，而且你和大哥的关系虽然说亲近的人都知道吧，但是你们也没有拿到明面上说过……”她说到这里，也觉得挺为难的，只好上下滑动着手腕上的电子光屏查看附近的餐饮店，“啊，二哥，三公里外有个馄饨店，你想吃馄饨吗？”

应云潜侧过头看了一眼她的导航地图，一边驱车开向那家小馄饨店，一边说：

“我吃什么都行。樱桃，今天这事情天知地知你知我知，啊还有付美茹知，不许给我往出说啊。”

樱桃说：“哎呀，这可怎么办，我才告诉一个人。”她低着头，还在摆弄那块电子光屏，显然是在和人聊天。

应云潜心知肚明她告诉的人是谁，却故意逗她道：“是吗，这么不听话呢，告诉谁了啊？”

樱桃就很腼腆地笑：“告诉男朋友了嘛。”

应云潜就笑着问：“哟，你的男朋友是谁啊？”

樱桃的目光没有从光屏上移开。她低着头，声音很小，口气却很坚定：“男朋友是秦肃之嘛。”

她连耳朵根都跟着一并烧红了，应云潜见状便不再逗她：“你们两个谈恋爱真的太像小学生了，一天到晚能发八千条消息，我看老秦上个卫生间都得和你报备。”应云潜打从来到应家的头一个月就和秦肃之不打不相识，认识秦肃之远比认识樱桃要早得多，对于发小和妹妹谈起了恋爱这件事情，心里也经历了从“我说什么也不会同意这门婚事”到“算了算了别吵架就好，我拉架好累”的阶段，现在终于可以心平气和地调侃他们两个了。

樱桃说：“不是我黏着他，是他现在太黏我。下周一开学，我看他好像是有点焦虑。”

现在是二月的最后一个周五，下周一便是三月初，正赶上高二的下半学期开学。樱桃的户籍归入应家之后，学籍也一并转入了首都二中，秦肃之又担心她学习跟不上，又担心她处理不好人际关系，简直是一边当着男朋友，一边操着当爹的心，这几天焦虑到应云潜几乎都要疑心这个多年好友是不是更年期提前了。

他一听樱桃说起秦肃之，就忍不住笑：“他自己上学的时候都没这么上心过，那时候天天考倒数，也没见他焦虑。”

樱桃十分老成地叹了口气：“让他焦虑去吧，总归也算有点事情可以做。”

三公里并不远，应云潜很快就把车停在馄饨店附近熄了火，说：“他除了焦虑还能干什么啊？”

樱桃露出一个有点无语的表情，把光屏上收到的照片递给应云潜看：“……他在给我的教材包封皮。”

虽说现在十分流行无纸化教学和办公，但是因为高等学校招生考试为了防止作弊，采取的是纸质试卷，因此中学虽然会为学生人手配备一台平板，但也还是会配套相应的纸质教材和教辅资料。今天是周五，秦肃之不需要上班，因此就窝在他的小公寓里勤勤恳恳地包着封皮，应云潜从照片上看去，发现秦肃之包过封皮的书摞起来居然已经有半人高了。

他与樱桃对视一眼，三秒钟之后，车里爆发起一阵惊天大笑。好不容易笑话完秦肃之，应云潜想起正事，又说：“他焦虑是他的事，你可千万别跟着他一起焦虑。我们对你的成绩啊人际交往啊这些都没有要求，别有压力，嗯？”

樱桃朝他笑笑：“我知道。我饿了，我们去吃馄饨吧。”

-

兄妹两个吃过晚饭开车回到家，已经是晚上八点了。应云潜把座驾停进家里车库，樱桃跟在他后面下了车，一吹夜晚的冷风，就一连打了一串喷嚏。

应云潜：“活该，让你自己穿那么少。”他嘴上这样说，还是把自己的外套裹在了樱桃身上，又催促她快点进家门。

樱桃一边迈上别墅台阶，一边又是一个喷嚏：“不是你说让我不要穿太朴素过来嘛，你说你要的人设是都市丽人、嫌贫爱富、目空一切……还有什么来着？”

她说话的工夫，应云潜已经当先打开了房门：“还有捉到奸情的时候不能太歇斯底里，要留出给付小姐发挥的空间——”他看清屋内的情形，整个人就是猛地一怔：“——爸？”

如果疑惑能够具象化，樱桃现在头顶一定已经出现了一个巨大的问号。她和应云潜都挤在玄关处，她看了看身边这个瞬间哑火的二哥，本能地意识到事情有些不妙，立即也向着屋内看了过去。

应父坐在沙发上，怀中抱着家里名叫“六六”的小白猫，正面无表情地撸猫。他听见玄关的声响，头也不转：

“都愣在门口吹冷风做什么，关了门赶紧换鞋进来。”

他已经到了知天命的年纪，头发里却没有一根白发，根根精神地挺立着。应父的身材在这个年纪的人当中也算保持得非常不错，肩膀宽厚，脊背挺直，哪怕是坐在沙发上，也有种山岳一般的沉稳气质。

“啊？哦。”应云潜条件反射地关上了房门，他一时不知道该调整出个什么表情，只能没话找话道：“爸，您不是出差，下周才回来吗？”

应父：“你就是这个打算吧？”

应云潜：“……我什么打算？”

应父却不再同应云潜讲话，他把视线转向刚刚换好拖鞋的小女儿，语气里听不出什么喜怒：

“樱桃来说说，你哥哥今天的相亲，你觉得怎么样？”

樱桃心中瞬间警铃大作。她听得出来，显然是她去帮着应云潜搞砸他相亲的事情让应父知道了，她几乎是下意识地，立刻往应云潜那边看了一眼。

应父道：“你看你哥干嘛？还用他教你怎么说话吗？”

樱桃只好又收回视线，干巴巴道：“我觉得……还行。”

应父就笑了一声：“还行是吧？我也觉得还行。”他蓦地沉下脸，“要不是我提前飞回来，要不是我正好碰见付美茹，我还不知道我儿子这么厉害，在外面还有个女朋友，女朋友还是我女儿呢，嗯？”

他怀中的小白猫被他骤然改变的气场吓了一跳，从他怀里跳了出去，三两下就窜上了沙发旁边的猫爬架。应父道：

“怎么不说话了？”

樱桃嗫嚅道：“我……”她揣摩不出应父如今到底有多生气，也不知道究竟该用什么样的态度来应对才比较好，只好低头道：“是我看二哥不想去相亲，我又觉得好玩，才自作主张过去……”

应云潜立刻打断了她：“不是，爸，这事和樱桃没有关系，都是我的主意，您想也知道她没这个胆子做坏事，都是我拉着她才——”

应父看看儿子，又看看女儿：“行，你们俩倒是兄友妹恭，都想着帮对方担责任呢。”他从沙发上站起身，“客厅不是说话的地方，你们俩到我楼上书房来吧。”

他绕着沙发转了一圈，终于从客厅角落里插着几根孔雀羽毛的落地瓷瓶里拿出一根鸡毛掸子，放在手中掂了掂，这才背着手上楼了。


	2. 书房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这么疼，二哥是怎么忍得了这么多下的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp内容涉及父子/父女，不适请及时退出  
> -体罚是不对滴，角色行为不代表作者立场

樱桃和应云潜目送着应父气势汹汹地提着鸡毛掸子走上二楼，走进书房，又“砰”地一声把门摔上了，之后过了足足五秒钟，樱桃才低声说：

“……这是我想的那个意思吗？”

她回到应家的时间满打满算才一个月，应父是机关要员，总在各地出差，她与这位缺席了她生命十六年的父亲其实并没有过多的接触。恒温空调将屋内吹得暖意融融，樱桃解下身上的风衣外套挂在衣帽架上，十分没有主意地盯着应云潜看。

应云潜也正解下自己的西装外套挂好，他想了想，把领带也一并拆下了，才说：“你别看我，我一想到老头子要揍我，还是要当着你的面揍我，我真的很尴尬。”

听见二哥这样说了，樱桃还有什么不明白的，应父拎着那根鸡毛掸子，果然是要揍人。她的脸色跟着变了几变，右手不自觉地拽住了应云潜的衣角：

“……那他打人疼吗？”

应云潜：“你紧张什么，他又不能打你。”他宽慰樱桃，“你机灵一点，他说什么你都别认不就完事了。甩锅你还不会吗？”

樱桃说：“可是事情是咱们两个一起干的，到时候只有你一个人挨打，那多不公平啊。”

应云潜说：“那同样都是挨揍，我皮糙肉厚的，挨完揍立刻就活蹦乱跳了，你这么细皮嫩肉，一片草叶子就能给手上划破皮，挨了打还不得几天下不了床，这不是更不公平吗？”

樱桃瞪圆眼睛：“你咒谁几天下不了床呢。”

应云潜一下子笑出声来：“我给你树立一下对在咱们家里挨揍这件事的正确印象，真没你想象得那么容易。老爸这个人规矩很多，尤其喜欢听人报数，报不对就从头再来，但是他打人的时候又很喜欢和你有语言交流，一交流这个数就非常难数。我不是非要在你面前逞英雄，实在是你跟着多遭一趟罪没有必要——而且今天这事的确是我把你拉下水的，你这不是属于飞来横祸吗。”

他看了看时间，已经八点多了，便不打算再耽搁下去，冲着樱桃一招手：

“走，咱们先上楼吧，总在这杵着也不是个事。”

樱桃的右手还扯着应云潜的衬衫底部，见状便跟着他走上楼梯。樱桃的卧室就在楼上，平时也没少走这个楼梯，今天她才觉得这楼梯实在是又短又矮，竟然没走几步就到了二楼。她觑一眼紧闭着的书房门，后知后觉地紧张起来，低声道：

“……其实体罚是不对的。”

应云潜看出她的不安，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀：“一会进屋了你就说都是二哥让你这么做的，你什么也不知道，只能甩锅，不能认错。实在不知道能说什么了你就哭，怎么可怜怎么哭，我看你今天演技也不错，一会不能懈怠，要拿出能获封影后的演技来，知道吗？”叮嘱完这一串，他才伸手叩了叩门。

樱桃有些无奈地点了点头，一时间竟然觉得这场面变得好笑起来。她回到应家的时间不久，对应父的印象也只有严肃和不怒自威，怎么也想不到应云潜接下来明明是要去接受来自应父的“家法”，却居然表现得很轻松。她隐隐约约有种感觉，应云潜的这种轻松不是因为应父的责打不痛不痒，而是因为他从心底深处十分信赖应父，也丝毫不担心这样的责罚会疏远他们父子的关系。

真奇怪啊。樱桃想，他们甚至不是有血缘关系的父子，居然还能在有体罚规则的存在下不生出隔阂。想着想着，她的思绪又有些飘远了：那么我呢？这个名义上的父亲、实际上的陌生人与我的关系，又该会走向什么样的方向呢？

应家的规矩里会有不打女孩子这一条么？很难讲。

虽然应云潜让她记得甩锅，但樱桃不知怎的有种奇怪的预感，一会的这顿打，她可能是逃不掉的。她虽然不了解应父，但是她了解自己——对于不含恶意的疼痛，她其实是不排斥的，甚至还会有种近乎执着的渴望。被责打，从而导致被安抚，这两件看似没有关系却被牢牢联系在一起的事件，能让她体会到一种难得的、令人沉醉的安全感：被重视、被包容、被在乎。尤其是，这种疼痛的施加者，是在她生命里缺位了十六年的、她实际上并不讨厌，但是却很难找出合适的相处方法的父亲，樱桃不得不承认，她对于即将到来的惩罚，内心深处有种难言的忐忑，而这种忐忑，又似乎很难直接用“恐惧”来定义。

但是应父是这样的人么？他能察觉得出她藏在心底的需求是什么吗？又或者他可能只是一个不苟言笑的老古董，仿佛古代学堂里的老先生再世，狠狠打完人的手板之后还要逼着人给孔子像磕头也说不定。

樱桃想来想去，还是决定先放弃心里这点不切实际的幻想，也正是这时，书房内传来应父听不出语气的声音：

“进来。”

樱桃缓缓吸了一口气，抬头看了应云潜一眼。后者投给她一个宽慰的眼神，推开房门，当先走了进去。 

这是樱桃第一次进入应家的书房。她一跟着应云潜进到屋内，就立刻飞快地扫视了一圈四周，先放下心来：至少这房间里面是没有孔子像的。

应家的书房很大，宽大的红木书桌朝南摆放，另外三面都立着巨大的书架，上面密密麻麻摆满了各类书籍和报纸。樱桃瞟了几眼，发现还有不少机关文件，便收回了目光没有再看。应父正坐在书桌前摆弄那根鸡毛掸子，见到樱桃好奇的视线，也并没有制止，而是说：

“能摆在明面上的东西都是你可以看的，书房不是禁地，以后可以多来看看书。”

应父这里收藏的书目繁杂，更有不少古籍，之前樱桃是碍于身份，不大好意思自己闯进来，但要说她对此一点兴趣也没有，那也是不可能的。她轻轻点了点头，听见应父又说：

“楼下你大哥房间的书也有不少，喜欢什么也可以去和他借。你现在正好是学习能力很强的年龄，多读书没有坏处。”

樱桃就又点点头。她没想到进到书房来，应父的前两句话都是对着自己说的，还说的都是让自己读书，半句不提二哥相亲的事情，她心中吊起的这口气一时间上不去也下不来，想紧张又觉得紧张得不是地方，只能不安地攥着应云潜的衣角，指尖因为过度用力，甚至有些泛白了。

然而应父的下一句话还是对着她说的：“你紧张什么？”

樱桃小声道：“……我怕惹您生气。”

应父差点没笑出声：“你现在怕有什么用，早你怎么不知道怕？你二哥撺掇你装他女朋友骗人的时候你怎么不怕惹我生气呢？”

樱桃下意识地纠正他道：“也不能说是二哥撺掇我，二哥不想去相亲这事我从头到尾都知道，这事情也有我的主意……”她话还没说完，应云潜就在她旁边重重咳嗽了一声。樱桃想起来应云潜刚才还说让她记得甩锅，她要是再这么讲下去，怕是要把这口大锅直接扣在自己头上，只好又讪讪闭了嘴。

应父根本懒得搭理他们兄妹俩这点小动作。他倒转手中的鸡毛掸子，用尾端的木质手柄轻轻敲了敲自己左手掌心，站起身道：

“行了，你们俩也用不着在这互相包庇。”他缓缓走到应云潜身边，手里的鸡毛掸子一指窗前宽大的红木书桌，“长幼有序，你做哥哥的先过来，他完事就是你，”他又看看樱桃，“大家都有份，就不用争了。”

应云潜长长地叹了口气，他伸出手把樱桃还揪着自己衣角的手指轻轻拨开，一边不情不愿地往书桌边走，一边还在试图为樱桃求情：

“爸，打我你随便打，樱桃你也舍得啊？再说今天这事真的和她没有关系，是我自己不想和付美茹相亲——”

他话没说完，身后立刻就挨了应父一下鸡毛掸子。应父这一下打得不轻，鸡毛掸子在半空里划出“嗖”的一声，和他的西裤布料碰撞出一声闷响。应云潜立刻“哎呦”了一声，整个人都被这股作用力推得向前趔趄了一下，他连忙伸手扶住书桌的边缘。

按照应云潜以前的习惯，挨老父亲揍的时候不卖一卖惨是不可能的。他今天也打算如法炮制，余光却看见樱桃在应父那一鸡毛掸子抽下来的时候立刻跟着瑟缩了一下。他知道这个妹妹有着十分薛定谔的胆量，看这情形，樱桃现在就是只不禁吓的小鹌鹑，他不好意思再叫疼吓着她，只能默默把假哭咽回了肚子里。

刚才那一下鸡毛掸子显然只是开胃菜，应父紧接着用同样的力道一连又抽了四下，才略一停手：

“我说了你不用给你妹妹求情，我跟你们俩有各自的账要算，一个一个来，谁也跑不了。至于你，”他用鸡毛掸子的尾端敲了敲应云潜的身后，“我是真的没想懂，你平时也不是分不清轻重的人，不想和人家女孩相亲，解决方法多的是，你怎么想到拉着樱桃和你演双簧的？”

应云潜趁着这个工夫伸手揉了揉伤处，小声嘟囔了一句话。应父起初并没听清：“什么？”

应云潜提高了一点音量：“什么叫‘不想和人家女孩相亲，解决方法多的是’，这相亲不是您安排的吗，您给我不去的机会了吗？”他说完这一句，又飞快地道，“而且我和樱桃都查了，付美茹身边情人就有三个，她这种人，我除了相亲时候表现得差一点，我也没什么别的解决方法啊？”

应父道：“你以为我在乎你相亲时候表现得是好是差，我是生气你带着樱桃跟你胡闹！”他说到气头上，向着儿子身后又抽了一记，才道：“天天嘴上说着要对你妹妹好，你就是这么对你妹妹好的？付美茹现在是不认识樱桃，她今天只当樱桃是你外面哪个女朋友，但这个圈子里的人低头不见抬头见的，她早晚有一天知道，‘哦，原来那天和应云潜相亲的时候，那个过来砸场子的女朋友是他妹妹’！你想没想过你这么做事，让别人怎么想樱桃？你还嫌别人编排她的闲话不够多吗？”

应云潜被父亲说得一愣，他还没反应过来，身后就又是三下带着风的鸡毛掸子抽了下来。应父的手劲绝对称不上小，隔着西裤，应云潜摸不出伤势，但是能很清楚地感觉到身后立刻火烧火燎痛起来一大片。但他没心思顾及疼不疼了：

“我不是……”他也顾不得同应父讲话，连忙转头去看樱桃，“对不起，我之前是真没想到这回事。”

樱桃很担忧地看着应云潜。她并不在乎自己的名声是好事坏，自然也不在意来自应云潜的道歉，她只是看着应云潜，眼睛慢慢红起来一圈：“你疼不疼啊？”

这话不问还好，一问出口，樱桃原本还强忍在眼眶里的眼泪立刻啪嗒啪嗒地滚了出来。要说应父打人有多凶，其实也没那么吓人，但她一想着是应云潜在自己面前挨打，就觉得那根不起眼的鸡毛掸子变得十分可怖，明明是被应父轻飘飘地拎在手里，在她看来却好像有千钧重似的。

她这一掉眼泪，应云潜先傻了眼：“……哎，你别哭啊？”他没主意地和父亲对视一眼，再回头去看樱桃，就见她低着头，肩膀一耸一耸的，显然已经哭得十分伤心了。

应父也没想到小女儿原来是个哭包，他摇摇头，拎着应云潜的后脖颈子把他提溜到一边站着，转头放缓了声音和樱桃讲话：

“怎么这么能哭呢？不知道的人看见了还以为是你先挨的打。”

樱桃用力擦了擦眼睛，发现一时半会并不能止住眼泪，难过道：“我以为您是为了二哥不好好相亲的事情生气，可是您是担心别人编排我的闲话才和二哥生气……”她的眼泪像不要钱一样往出流，“可是我不在乎别人怎么讲我啊，您为了这个打二哥，我觉得他好委屈……”

她低头擦泪的时候，应父和应云潜又对视了一眼，应云潜趁机朝父亲做了个手势，意思是“好好哄一下，别吓唬她”。应父朝樱桃伸出手掌，犹犹豫豫在女儿的头顶和肩膀处徘徊了一下，最后轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀：

“……你先别哭了。”

樱桃又用力抹了把脸，但眼泪还是怎么也止不住。她心里也觉得自己这个能哭的毛病简直是没救了，越着急想不哭就越能哭，只好抽抽噎噎打着哭嗝道：“不打二哥了好不好？”

她一边哭，一边倒也没忘了正事，还能分出心神来给应云潜求情。应父今天是第二次要被这孩子给逗笑了：

“不打你二哥就要打你了，本来要打他二十下才算完事呢，缺的这些你来补吗？”

应云潜原本在一旁站着，闻言立刻道：“爸！你别！”

樱桃带着哭腔小声问：“那本来要打我多少下呢？”

应父说：“念你是从犯，还是个小女孩，本来是打算打五下的。”

应云潜：“不是吧你俩，还真在这里算上数了，别闹了，爸，哪有这么打孩子的？”他话音刚落，应父手中的鸡毛掸子就又往他身后一甩，应云潜吃了痛，龇牙咧嘴“哎”了一声，不吭声了。

樱桃看看应云潜，又看看应父：“刚才那一下算在二十下里面吗？”

应父这回是真的笑了：“算，我们樱桃将来不学会计有点可惜啊。”他眉毛粗黑，目光炯炯，但一笑起来，竟然也稍微柔和了冷硬的面部线条。他用手里的鸡毛掸子隔空指了指应云潜刚刚扶过的红木书桌：“你要是想替你二哥，就自己站过去吧。”

樱桃飞快地擦了一把眼泪，很轻地点了点头。立下志向和执行是两回事，她虽然做好了挨打的准备，但到书桌边的短短几步路还是被她走得格外漫长。她才慢慢伸手扶住桌沿，心脏就怦怦狂跳起来，她回头看了应父一眼，嗫嚅道：

“可以稍微轻一点点吗？……一点点就行。”

应父掂了掂手里的鸡毛掸子，没说好也没说不好，只说：“你二哥皮惯了，我打他一般不和他讲道理。但是你和他不一样，我先告诉你，我其实心里憋着这口气想打你也不是一天两天了，不全是因为你跟着阿潜胡闹这件事情，今天也算是机缘巧合，正好赶上了，新账旧账我得和你一起算一下。”

樱桃说：“……啊？”她自问自从回到应家，她没做过什么出格的事情，现在就是让她拼命回忆，她也想不出到底哪里招惹了应父。

但她也只来得及“啊？”了这一下，下一瞬应父的鸡毛掸子就“嗖”地一声结结实实地招呼在了她身上。樱桃的双手紧紧抠着书桌沿，她没敢动，也没敢伸手往身后挡，但身后这股剧痛还是让她瞬间就又掉了眼泪。

樱桃一时间也想不通到底是应父的手劲太大还是她太不能忍痛，脑子里只剩下一个念头：这么疼，二哥是怎么忍得了这么多下的？

她在这边哭，应云潜就在旁边看得直皱眉头：“爸，打都打了，您好歹轻一点……”但他一开口讲话，应父就立刻又调转鸡毛掸子的方向过来抽他，应云潜只好给自己做了一个在嘴上拉拉链的姿势，示意自己绝对不会再多说话了。

应父看一眼这个不省心的儿子，再看一眼哭哭啼啼的女儿，再说话的时候口气就带上了几分无奈：

“就这点本事还想逞能呢，收着力打还给你打成这样。”他说着话，视线扫过樱桃下身薄薄的羊绒裙子，和刚刚高过脚踝的棉袜子，一时又有点心头火起，鸡毛掸子向着樱桃身后连着挥了两记，抽得樱桃紧跟着呜咽了两声，应父才道，“你说你能不疼吗？大冷的天穿这么点衣服，不说你总这么穿到老了要不要痛风，你才出院几天？医嘱都嘱到狗肚子里去了！”


	3. 父亲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樱桃的住院奇遇记。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章sp内容父女预警  
> -女主哭包预警

应父一说“医嘱”，樱桃整个人都跟着蔫巴了一瞬。

在这个事情上，她的确是有点理亏。

她认识应家父子已经是小半年前的事情了，但是她因为被卷进一起恶性事件里面，受了很重的伤，过年的那段时间在医院里足足躺满了一个月，直到出院才算是正式与应父相认。她也是直到手术后醒过来听秦肃之和她说了才知道，自己居然身上大大小小的骨折就有十七处，医生给她缝了四十多针，输了一千多毫升的血，这才救回她一条小命。

她想起来手术后她第一次醒来，看见秦肃之坐在病床边双眼通红的模样，才刚走起神，屁股上就又挨了一记鸡毛掸子。樱桃哪还顾得上胡思乱想，她疼得想往地缝里躲，又怕应父看见她这样子更生气，只好一边掉眼泪，一边死死地抠着书桌沿：

“我下次不穿这么少了……”

她心里面想着不要乱动惹怒了应父，行动上却全然不是这么一回事，她双腿不住地往下蹲，恨不能整个人都钻进书桌底下去。应父耐着性子等了一会，看她没有自己站起来的意思，上前一步提着她的衣领，没怎么用力就把她又从地上拎了起来：

“你总躲什么？”

衣领还被应父抓着，樱桃躲无可躲，只能呜咽道：“我疼……”

“疼就对了，”应父说，“不疼我打你干嘛？”他手上微微用力，将小女儿上身轻轻按在了书桌上，又用鸡毛掸子敲了敲她被迫翘起来的屁股，“你就这个姿势待着，别乱动，尤其不要伸手挡，砸到手了不是闹着玩的。”

樱桃擦了下眼睛，两只手交叠在身前，听话地用下巴压住了，才颤着嗓子问：“……还有多少下啊？”

应父挑眉道：“你自己不数啊？”他叹口气，“那完了，我自己也没数，咱们只能从头再来了。”他用左手按住樱桃的腰，右手扬起鸡毛掸子，开始一丝不苟地往小女儿身上招呼。

“从头再来”这个消息对樱桃来说无异于晴天霹雳。她难以置信地回头去看应父，却看不出他到底是什么表情，身后的鸡毛掸子一下痛过一下，她这才想起来应云潜告诉过自己应父喜欢让人报数，报不对就重新再来。但等她仓皇想起来这件事的时候，才又猛然间惊觉自己只顾着哭，竟然连这一轮的数也忘记数了！

樱桃万念俱灰，心知这些打估计是又白挨了，她眼睛立刻又酸涩起来，只能胡乱擦了擦眼泪，呜呜咽咽地不知道还能说些什么讨饶的话。

应父的手掌按着小女儿的腰，感觉到她整个人哭得直哆嗦，偏偏她的哭声又不大，就像饿了好几天的流浪猫似的，只偶尔飘出一两声哭音，不像是在挨打，倒好像是受了天大的委屈。他就是为了医院的事情再和樱桃生气，看着她可怜兮兮的这幅样子，又哪里舍得再多打？什么“从头再来”，他再从头再来一回，这小女儿流的眼泪怕是能把书房给淹了！

他再举起鸡毛掸子，说什么也挥不下去了，只有无可奈何地把鸡毛掸子往旁边一扔，转头去和还在一边罚站的应云潜说话：

“你妹妹怎么这么能哭？”

应父受不了女儿哭，应云潜更是心疼得要命，心想你这还没见过樱桃最能哭的时候呢。他连忙上前把樱桃扶了起来，轻手轻脚给她擦了擦眼泪：

“好了，别哭了，再哭眼睛都肿了。”

樱桃哭得说不出话，她连着打了两个哭嗝，这才摇了摇头示意自己没事，但一张嘴还是带着哭腔：“疼……”

应云潜听见她说疼，心里反而松了一口气：还能撒娇就没事。他生怕面前这本来就不熟的父女两个因为这一顿打再生了嫌隙，现在看樱桃没有要抱怨的意思，倒是总算放下心里一块巨石。他说：“那怎么办，今天晚上把你送老秦那儿去，让他陪陪你？”

樱桃还没说话，应父忽然在一旁沉着脸道：“说好的周五在家里，周六才去他那，哪有你这样主动提前的？”

樱桃在和秦肃之交往的事情，双方家人都是知道的，秦肃之的妈妈江浅秋尤其喜欢樱桃，恨不得她每天都住在自己家里。樱桃只有一个，但谁都抢着要让她住自己家，两家人商量了挺久，才拿出一个章程：如果江浅秋想樱桃了，她可以随时去秦家陪江浅秋住，唯独周五的晚上她要回应家，在秦肃之的强烈申请下，周六她则可以去秦肃之的公寓和他待在一起。

应父才出差回来，难得有和女儿相处的时候，哪里能这样轻易就把人放走？

应云潜才不怕父亲，立刻回道：“您把人打这么狠，还不让人家跑啊？想去哪是我们樱桃自己的事，您管也没得管。”

应父的脸色迅速地又黑一层。樱桃轻轻扯一下应云潜的袖子：“你别吵架……”

应云潜一下子笑了：“我没吵架。”他转过头看着樱桃哭得通红的眼睛，“想去哪肯定是你说的算，我们都听你的，嗯？”

樱桃怯怯看了应父一眼，她没注意到父亲背在身后的手正不自觉地捻着手指，只是小声道：“我……我明天让肃之来接我。我今天在家里住。”

-

樱桃哭出来一身的汗，她浑身上下哪里都不自在，说完自己今天在家里住，就立刻借口想洗澡溜出了书房。应云潜看着她轻手轻脚关上书房门，才对应父道：

“您也是的，我以为吓唬她两下就得了，您还真打，哪有这样的？”

那根鸡毛掸子还孤零零地躺在一旁，应父揉了揉眉心，拉开书桌旁的办公椅坐下，才说：

“我要不是看她哭得可怜，我肯定打得比这还狠。”他又拉开一把椅子示意儿子也坐下，想起来他才挨过打，怕是也坐不住，又把椅子推了回去，才继续道：“付美茹这个事情，是我考虑不周，一个是付家几次三番和我表示想和你见面，另一个是我也没想到她私生活比较开放，对待相亲的态度和她父母也不太一致。樱桃跟着你胡闹也就算了，她小孩子一个，不懂事，我能怎么怪她？”

应云潜听懂了：“您原来是还因为医院的事儿生气呢。”

应父伸手一敲桌面：“我能不生气吗？别人家都凑一起看春晚，就我过年的时候一连签了好几张病危通知书！你知道我当时是什么心情？”

一听父亲提起那时候的事情，应云潜就跟着叹了口气。他想劝父亲这都是过去的事情了，翻旧账也没什么意义，但是想了想，还是没说。

应父放低了声音：“我守在重症监护室外面，我一直在想，这孩子怕我，每次远远看见我就跑得比兔子还快，我都没好好和她说过话……我找了她这么久，她要是就这么……就这么没了，我可怎么办？”

应云潜沉默了一会，突然问：“您那晚上签了几张病危通知书？”

应父说：“……九张。”他看了看站在一边的应云潜，抬手又往他屁股上甩了一巴掌：“——还有两张是你的！一个一个的，就没有让人省心的！”

应云潜立刻“哎哟”一声，他揉了揉屁股，唉声叹气：“我真是无妄之灾！”

应父也不知道儿子这句“无妄之灾”到底说的是刚才挨那一巴掌，还是那两张病危通知书，他没好气道：“别揉了，才打你几下，你怎么比你妹妹都娇气。”

应云潜道：“打我用了多大的劲您不知道吗？挨了打还不让人喊疼，这什么道理。”他说完这句话，立刻身后就又挨了一巴掌，应父道：

“你还好意思说！你看看你今天做的混账事，我看你就是欠揍！”

应云潜双手都挡在身后，提防着父亲别再冷不防又给他一下，嘴里说：“我本来计划得挺好的，您出差在外面，大哥也去开会了，得明天晚上才回来，我和樱桃里应外合一下，这相亲想搞砸也没那么难……谁想到您今天就回来了。”

应父说：“我今天能不回来吗？明天樱桃去和秦肃之住，后天她就得准备开学去学校住校了——我真等到下礼拜再回来，我怎么送她去学校？”

应云潜这才知道，老父亲不苟言笑的脸色之下藏的是一颗拳拳爱女之心，他有点想笑：“那你还给孩子打了一顿。樱桃本来就怕死你了，你还这么吓唬她，别人家女儿都是贴心小棉袄，你家这个小棉袄连看你一眼都哆嗦。” 

应父又道：“你还说，这孩子见了我胆子比兔子还小，怎么自己一个人的时候那么能折腾？”他讲到情绪激动之处，又忍不住用手敲桌面，“一条腿还打着石膏呢，她能从三楼往下跳！”应父伸出另一只手按了按眼角，“我不行了，我现在想起来这个事我这血压都直往上飙——我那天知道她从医院跑了，我就在想，等找着她了，不把打她一顿都说不过去。”

他说的是樱桃做完手术后第四天的事情。樱桃那时候还坐着轮椅，没人知道她竟然只靠着一条没骨折的腿，硬生生在夜里从卫生间窗户跳了下去，等陪护发现她不见，已经是半个小时以后的事情了。等到应父报了案，第二天终于派人找到她的时候，她已经穿越了半个京城了。

应云潜在这件事上和父亲的立场一致：“这事是该打。”

应父说：“我当时是真的恨不得把她腿打折。结果今天一看她这个样子，可怜巴巴的，我连点重话都舍不得说她，还打，怎么打？我狠不下那个心。你说你今天看着她，你能想到她敢从三楼面不改色跳下去？这孩子怎么这么……”他“这么”了两次，也不知道该说些什么好，只能深深叹了口气。

应云潜也跟着叹气：“她毕竟成长环境比较特殊，想事情的角度也和我们不一样，只能慢慢来了。”

应父点了点头，他抬腕看了眼时间，说：“你感觉樱桃现在能洗完澡了么？我过去看看她——她不能自己躲在房间里面掉眼泪呢吧？”

-

房门被敲响的时候，樱桃才洗完澡出来没多久。她换了睡衣睡裤，左手上的通讯手环亮着电子光屏，右手抱着不知道什么时候悄悄溜进她房间来的小白猫六六，手忙脚乱地去开门。她还以为是应云潜来找她，开了门才发现是应父，原本要喊的“二哥”只好被她咽了回去：

“您……您好。”

应父仔细观察了一下她的表情，见她眼圈还是通红，情绪却比之前好上不少，心里就跟着一松：

“我不进去，就过来看看你。”又问，“身上还疼吗？”

樱桃的脸立刻红了：“……还行。”

应父就又看一眼她的光屏：“和小秦聊天呢？”

樱桃悄悄把左手往身后藏了藏：“嗯，他问明天几点过来接我。”

应父说：“他对你倒勉强算得上是上心。”他一副老丈人看女婿的口气，对着秦肃之横挑鼻子竖挑眼的，“这人也算凑合吧，就是傻大个，也不够细心……”

樱桃小声道：“……他其实挺细心的。”

应父万万没想到女儿这就开始帮着男朋友说话了，他半是好气半是好笑，最后只能无奈摇摇头：“是，你自己觉得好是最重要的。”又说，“明天你去秦肃之那住，后天他送你去学校是吧？”

樱桃就点点头。

应父道：“你大哥明天晚上回来，后天我们几个也过去送你。”

樱桃一只手无意识地顺着怀里六六的毛，她有点惊讶：“您和大哥二哥都去吗？”见应父点头，她说，“……好多人啊。”

应父琢磨不出她是想让自己去还是不想，只好说：“你开学不算是小事，我是想着重视点没有坏处。”他又说，“当然，如果你觉得我们都去你不舒服的话……”

“我不是这个意思，”樱桃小声说，“就是秦叔叔和江阿姨也说了要去，肃之也去，您和哥哥们都去……好多人，我没想到要有这么多人送我去上学……还挺兴师动众的。”

应父就笑笑：“因为我们大家都很高兴你能去上学。”

樱桃说：“我知道，其实我也很高兴。但是……”她只说了一个“但是”，并没有再说下去。

应父问：“‘但是’什么？你是担心成绩，还是担心什么？”

“也不是，”樱桃说，“我也不知道，我可能就是太久没去过学校了，心里总有点没底。”她说着说着，声音又小下去，“我也有点怕，万一我真的什么也学不会呢……”

应父伸手揉了一下她不自觉蹙在一起的两条细眉：“学不会就学不会，考倒数第一名也没关系。我们都想让你去上学，不是要你考好学校、拿好成绩，是因为你总要接触一些同龄人对不对？趁着这个时间，你也可以慢慢想一想你更喜欢做什么样的事情，将来想从事什么样的工作，很多人直到退休可能做的都是自己不喜欢的事情，爸爸是不希望你也变成这样，但并不是要求你去做一个多么多么优秀的人。”

樱桃似懂非懂地点了点头，听见应父又道：

“当然，我对你还是有一个要求的。”

樱桃问：“是什么？”

应父用手指一戳她脑门：“再有任何和‘从三楼病房跳下’这种事类似的事情发生，再让我看见你不把自己身体当回事，你等着，我要不把你腿打折，我就去跟秦肃之改姓秦。”

樱桃被这一指头戳得往后仰了下身子，才嗫嚅道：“……我知道了。”

应父说：“你这口头保证也没什么信用，我应该让你签字画押。”

樱桃红着脸道：“真不会有这种事了，我那天也是一时糊涂……”

应父哼了一声：“一时糊涂？我看你计划挺周密的，打从术后醒了就琢磨怎么跑呢吧？”

樱桃无可奈何地一跺脚，不知道应父怎么又揪着这件事不放了。她那天从医院跑出去之后，是先被秦肃之找到的，等秦肃之和警察把她送回医院，她偷跑的这件事就没人再提过。樱桃还以为这事情在应父这里早就翻篇了，哪能想到今晚这事还会被应父反复拿出来说：

“我……”

她一着急，差点就又要哭。应父看出来苗头不对，连忙哄她道：

“你别哭，我不是要说你。”但他这话还是说得晚了，一颗眼泪立刻沿着樱桃的脸颊滚了下来，又重重砸在她怀里的小猫头上，惊得六六飞快地抖了一下耳朵，抬起头担心地看了看这个小主人。

应父无奈道：“……怎么就这么能哭呢？”他伸手捻了一下小女儿沾着泪水的眼角，“别说我不是在骂你，我就是为了这事骂你，你有什么可哭的？跳楼的不是你？还是逃跑的不是你？——你倒好，反正你知道我看见你哭就没辙是吧？哭得好像你多可怜似的。”

樱桃飞快抹一把脸，抽噎道：“我也不是……我也不知道我怎么回事，我也不想哭的……”

她低着头站着，头发末梢偶尔还滴下去几滴水，整个人看起来湿漉漉的，应父心里就是有再大的火气，也早被兜头浇灭成了一滩水。一滩水还能怎么生气呢？无论如何也是生不起来的。

他抬起手，把樱桃垂到额前的一缕头发拨到她耳朵后面去，放缓了声音和她讲话：

“好了，别哭了，你哪里来的这么多眼泪啊？你看六六都担心你了。”

樱桃闻言低下头，就见六六忧心忡忡地睁着两只蓝眼睛看着自己，好像真的很担心她似的。她伸手轻轻挠了挠六六头顶的毛发，又深深吸了一口气，这才算是勉强止住眼泪。应父见状才松了口气：

“难怪说儿女都是债。我啊，肯定是欠了你高利贷了。”

樱桃也不看他。她仍然低着头，手上还在给六六顺着毛，听见应父的话，她手上的动作微微停了一瞬，下一秒，她小声却极其笃定地说：

“……才不是这回事呢。”


	4. 男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……其实你还是没懂，是不是？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -男朋友出场啦

“我都听见了！”电子光屏轻轻亮了一下，秦肃之委屈的声音从里面传了出来，“你爸说我是傻大个！”

原来应父过来和樱桃讲话之前，樱桃正在和秦肃之通电话。见到应父过来，樱桃也没来得及挂断电话，倒是让那边的秦肃之把父女两个的谈话听了个正着。现在应父刚刚离开，还把猫也一并带走了，樱桃关上自己的卧室门，也不打算再戴上耳机，只轻声道：

“他不是那个意思……”

秦肃之的委屈听起来十分情真意切：“我就说你爸看不上我吧，每次看见我他都没个好脸，我都猜得到他就是在心里面琢磨着怎么能把我一脚踹走。”

樱桃身后还痛着，她不敢直接坐在床上，便倚在一边讲话：

“好了，”她忍不住笑，“就说你一句傻大个，你记到现在。”

秦肃之也懂得见好就收的道理，他并不是真要抱怨什么，只是刚刚听见樱桃又被她爸爸给说哭了，不想见她太消沉。这会他听见樱桃的笑声，知道没什么大事，这才问：

“身上疼得厉害么？”

樱桃说：“还好，我刚才洗澡的时候看了下，一点也不严重，就是他板脸的时候好凶……”

她是在洗完澡之后和秦肃之打的电话，没过多久应父就过来敲门了，秦肃之只来得及听说她挨了打，具体怎么回事都还不清楚。秦肃之问：

“你爸因为什么打的你和你哥啊？就今天相亲这事？”

“是，也不是，”樱桃小声叹了口气，“我本来以为是因为二哥今天这个相亲，后来，唉……你没听他刚才说什么么？”

秦肃之立刻懂了：“你爸是因为你跳楼那事和你秋后算账来了！”

樱桃轻轻挑了一下眉毛：“你这是什么口气？”

秦肃之说：“是‘如果我不是正在开车，那么必须立刻举起双手双脚鼓掌’的语气——我白心疼你了，早知道你爸是为了这事打你，我应该主动过去给你爸送工具让他再打你一顿，难得真有个人能治住你。”

樱桃：“……哦。”离她跳楼都过去一个月了，她自己觉得时间已经过去了很久，但是这事情显然在别人心里都没有翻篇，樱桃几乎疑心是不是知道她跳楼的所有人心里其实都憋着一口气要打她一顿。但她忽然意识到秦肃之说他在开车，一时也顾不上使小性子了，连忙问：“你在开车？这么晚了，你要去哪？”

她话音刚落，应家的院子外面就传来一阵汽车驶近的声音，两束明亮的车灯远远地从起落杆外晃了进来，准确无误地落在她的卧室窗户上，刺得樱桃轻轻眯了下眼睛。下一瞬，秦肃之的声音从电话里响了起来：

“我要去哪？我来看我女朋友啊。”

停在院外的正是秦肃之的车。他嘴上说着应该让应父再打樱桃一顿，其实却早在听说樱桃挨了打的时候就心疼死了，几乎是一秒都没多待，冲出公寓就驱车往应家赶。

樱桃急忙从床头抽屉里摸出自家院子的起落杆遥控器，按下按钮道：“你先去把车停了，我下去给你开门。”她蹬蹬蹬地往楼下跑，一边笑一边抱怨，“本来人家就不待见你，你还非过来讨人嫌。”

说话间她已经从自己的卧室跑到了楼下房门口，她隔着窗户看了看，发现秦肃之已经把车停进了车库里，正向车库外走，就挂断电话打开房门，像个小炮弹一样向着秦肃之的方向冲了过去，正好一头扎进秦肃之的怀里：

“——男朋友！”

她说完这句话就开始止不住地笑。她冲过来的时候秦肃之就看见她了，他十分熟练地由着樱桃八爪鱼一样双手搂住他的脖子，双腿环着他的腰，稳稳当当地抱着她向房门处走，嘴里数落：

“笑，你还好意思笑，这么冷的天，你就穿着睡衣往出跑，明天再感冒了。”

樱桃飞快地在他脸上啄了一口：“那我好想快一点见你嘛，来不及换衣服。”

外面的确是冷，秦肃之怕真把她冻着，三步两步跨上应家门前的台阶，进到温暖如春的室内，他才轻轻把樱桃放了下来：“你看你，脚腕都冻红了。”

樱桃整个人都很雀跃，她一见到秦肃之，喜悦藏都藏不住。她在秦肃之身边踮着脚跳了两下，不以为意地摆手笑道：“我健壮如牛……”她话没说完，秦肃之一只手搭上她的肩膀，将她整个人推得向后转了一百八十度：

“来，小牛，看看这是谁。”

樱桃猝不及防一抬头，正好撞上应父怀里抱着猫站在楼梯口，用看不出喜怒的目光看着她。她立刻就哑了火：“……”

秦肃之来一趟应家，又是晃车灯又是抬起落杆的，应父和应云潜又都还没睡，一看这架势，还能不知道是谁来了？应父刚从房间里出来，就听见小女儿来了这么一句“健壮如牛”，一时间都不知道该气还是该笑。他听见秦肃之问候了他一声“姨父”，就朝他点一点头：

“听说樱桃挨揍了，你舍不得，过来看看是吧？”

秦肃之看一眼低头不敢作声的樱桃，再看一眼刚刚从一楼卧室里出来，只来得及露出一个“哦豁”表情的应云潜，最后又把目光转向应父，摸了摸鼻子道：

“……啊。我就过来看看，一会就走，我……”

来都来了，他嘴上说着一会就走，难道还能真走？他就是想走，樱桃也不能放他走啊。应父懒得听秦肃之这点客套话，他一摆手，目光又盯住樱桃：

“肃之也不算外人，我也不给你留面子了，你自己和他说，你今天晚上保证我什么来着？”

樱桃表情就是一垮。秦肃之的确不是外人，可是旁边还站着应父和应云潜，让她当着这么多人的面说自己和应父都保证了些什么，这也太难为情了。她往秦肃之身边缩了缩，从脸颊到耳朵都烧得通红：

“我都知道错了……”

其实她和应父的对话，秦肃之早隔着通讯手环一字不差地听见了，但他并没打算就此给樱桃一个台阶下，而是故意逗她道：

“别光认错啊，你说说，你和你爸爸保证什么了？”

樱桃飞快地踩了秦肃之一脚，又眼含威胁地瞪了他一眼。但是她没这个胆子也去踩应父一脚，内心纠结半天，也只能垂着头老老实实道：

“再有任何和‘从三楼病房跳下’这种事类似的事情发生、再让他看见我不把自己身体当回事……就把我的腿打折。”

应父说：“那你刚才干嘛呢？多披一件衣服、换双鞋再出去有那么难？”

樱桃：“……没有。”

应父说：“前脚才和我保证完，后脚你就这样，怎么，腿真不想要了？”

樱桃臊得眼泪都要出来了，她伸手抱住秦肃之的腰，小声道：“没有下次了，真没有下次了，我男朋友还在这，您也不能当着他的面打折我的腿吧……”

应父本来也不是真要收拾她，但听见她这句话，他还是差点被气个倒仰。应云潜在一边忍不住笑：“爸，嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，您消消气。”

应父怒道：“——她这还没嫁出去呢！”

秦肃之：“我入赘，我入赘，您别气了，您要是不高兴，我现在就可以改口叫您爸——”他看一眼应父，发现他的脸色比之前更黑了，连忙轻轻一推樱桃的后背：“此时不溜，更待何时？”

有着秦肃之在一边壮胆，樱桃总算没那么害怕应父，她牵着秦肃之的手，带着他走上楼梯，路过应父身边的时候，听见应父放缓语气问：

“明天早上想吃什么？”

这话显然不是问给秦肃之听的，樱桃于是眨眨眼睛：“……豆浆行吗？”

应父点点头，又说：“你们两个早点休息，不要很晚才睡。”

樱桃红着脸点头答应了，她旋开自己卧室房门的把手，先把秦肃之推了进去，又小声和应父应云潜道了晚安，才钻进了房间。她才反手关上房门，秦肃之就凑过来抱她，一边低下头亲她的眼角一边笑：

“你又要哭。脸皮怎么就这么薄呢？”

樱桃抽了下鼻子：“我才没哭。”

秦肃之哄她道：“你爸这人就是看着凶，他又不是真的脾气很差，你别真的怕他。你看他今天还说要打折你的腿呢，他和你动手了吗？你硬气一点，别对着他像耗子见了猫似的。”

“我也不是怕……”樱桃小声道，“我也说不好，我就是一和他说话就紧张。”

秦肃之说：“没事，慢慢来，熟悉了就好了，对不对？你刚认识我的时候还怕我呢。”他放开搂着樱桃的手，走到衣柜前拉开柜门，翻出自己以前留在这里的家居服，一边换，一边听见樱桃在他旁边说：

“那不一样。”

秦肃之留在樱桃这里的这件家居服上衣扣子非常小，他从底下开始扣，扣了半天才扣上两个，樱桃看不过去，伸手帮他从领子的位置系扣子，一边说：

“我一开始怕你，是因为担心你是个大坏蛋、大变态，”她比秦肃之动作利索很多，很快就系好了上面几颗扣子，就又把秦肃之那两只帮不上忙的手拨开，继续专心致志地往下系，“——当然你也的确是个大坏蛋、大变态。”

“有这样说你男朋友的吗！”

樱桃笑了一下，继续道：“但是我后来就不怕你了，因为我知道你不想伤害我嘛。”

秦肃之由着她摆弄自己的衣服扣子，樱桃离他很近，他的视线几乎没有办法离开她的脸：“那你爸爸呢？樱桃，你肯定心里也明白，你爸今天虽然打了你，但他不是有施暴欲拿你泄愤，他的本意也不是要伤害你——我不是说他打你就是对的，但是你别因为这个记恨他。”

樱桃很快给他系好衣服，她顺便伸手把秦肃之两边的袖子分别往上挽了挽，才说：“哎呀，你想哪里去了。”她转身从卧室的小冰箱里取出两盒牛奶，递给秦肃之其中一盒，才说，“再说你也因为我从医院溜走的事情那么生气，他为了这个生气也很正常……”

秦肃之说：“我建议你也不要美化你的行为，还‘从医院溜走’，跳楼就是跳楼，你从三楼能直接溜到一楼去？”

樱桃撕开吸管的包装，一边戳着吸管一边无奈道：“我也和你说过很多次了，他们都觉得是跳楼也就算了，你怎么也跟着这么说？我的行为叫作从三楼的窗户翻出去，抓着外面的排水管道跳到二楼窗台，再跳到一楼花园草坪的——我当时一条腿打着石膏呢，我疯了才会从三楼直接跳下去。”

秦肃之说：“有区别吗？三楼跳二楼不是跳？还是从二楼跳一楼不是跳？”

樱桃一只手捧着牛奶盒，只好举起另一只手示意认输：“没区别，我错了，咱们不在这个问题上绕车轱辘话了行吗？”

秦肃之走到她的床边坐下，见她还在一边站着，就伸长手臂把她揽了过来，让她屁股悬空地侧着坐在自己大腿上，才说：“你还说不疼，不疼你一直站着干嘛？”

樱桃说：“我是说‘没那么疼’，好歹也是鸡毛掸子，怎么可能一点也不疼啊……”

秦肃之还真不知道应父是拿什么打的她，直到现在才知道应父用的居然是鸡毛掸子这么一个十分没有仪式感的东西，他有点想笑，看着樱桃可怜巴巴的样子又挺心疼，便又凑近她，轻轻亲了亲她的脸颊：

“小可怜，要不要哥哥给你揉揉？”他嘴上像是在征求意见，但右手已经越过了樱桃的腰，宽大的手掌温柔地覆盖住樱桃身后那两团软肉，轻轻地揉捏起来。

樱桃慢慢靠进他怀里，话没说出来，先打了一个哈欠。她身后还是痛，秦肃之的手又不是自带了能够镇痛的药膏，哪怕他并没怎么用力，伤处还是被牵扯起丝丝缕缕的疼来。但这样的疼痛并没有那么难捱，反而因为秦肃之手掌上温暖的温度而显得温柔了许多。她只是轻轻皱了一下眉，两只脚掌有一下没一下地蹬着秦肃之的小腿，嘴里说：

“你要是真觉得我可怜，那我想和你打个商量。”

秦肃之立刻道：“如果是关于明天惩罚日的事情，那免谈。”

樱桃从医院跳楼逃跑这件事发生之后，第一个气炸的其实是秦肃之，樱桃心里面觉得最对不起的也是他。他们两个互相知道彼此的sp属性远比确立恋爱关系还要早，“惩罚日”的确立也是很早的事情了——每周六的晚上，他们两个会随机选定主题进行角色扮演，并完成一场sp的游戏。

但是樱桃跑出医院又被秦肃之逮回来之后，惩罚日要做的事情就多了一项：在角色扮演的游戏环节开始之前，樱桃得接受来自秦肃之的六十下巴掌，作为她不顾身体擅自逃跑的惩罚。

这惩罚樱桃已经领教了两回，每次都让她叫苦不迭。秦肃之平时看起来很好说话，唯独在这六十巴掌上面一点都不肯放水，又因为是惩罚，樱桃也不可以趴在他膝头挨巴掌，在这种一点温度都没有的惩罚里面，哪怕只是男朋友用来给她热身的六十巴掌，也能特别轻易地就把她打哭。

听见秦肃之说惩罚日的事情免谈，樱桃也并不气馁，而是继续好声好气道：“可是我今天已经因为这个挨打了啊，我也没说明天不让你打，你稍微少两下行不行？”

秦肃之说：“想不挨这个打，我给你指条明路，那就是当初别干这件事。你别说今天你爸已经因为这个打你了，你爸就是每周五都因为这个打你，我每周六也照样继续打——当初惩罚日协议是你自己签的字吧？说了是一年不改就是一年不改，你给我装可怜也没用。”

樱桃抬头看了看他的神情：“我不是装可怜，我是真的觉得我很可怜，你们全为了这一件事打我，这都过去一个月了……”

秦肃之说：“谁告诉你的时间过去一个月了，这事情就也跟着过去了？”

樱桃低声说：“……谁知道你们都这么能翻旧账啊。”她话音刚落，秦肃之原本轻轻揉捏着她臀肉的手就用力往上一拍，卧室里猛然炸出这么清脆的一声响，樱桃也不知道是疼的还是吓的，整个人都跟着一哆嗦：“……你还打我！”

秦肃之没好气道：“打的就是你。你还好意思说我们是翻旧账，我看你爸打你还是打得轻了，你是不是心里面真的不觉得这是个多严重的事情？”他的语气渐渐严肃起来，“樱桃，你那不叫从医院溜走，你那叫不要命了——你就是当时真的不想见我们，只想自己待着，凭你的脑瓜，你想不到别的方法逃走？你就不能再忍两天，等到腿上石膏拆了再跑？”

他说到生气之处，忍不住又往樱桃屁股上甩了一巴掌，才继续道：“你选的方法是什么？大半夜的，连灯都没有几个，路况都看不清楚，你从三楼翻出去——你这是运气好，没磕着没碰着，还能在我这挨揍，万一你没跳到草坪上，而是跳到水泥地上了呢？万一你抓着排水管道的时候脱手了呢？万一你落地的时候冲击力太大震伤内脏了呢？你当时还有肋骨断着呢，用我帮助你重新回忆一下吗？”

樱桃见他越说越生气，哪里还敢和他对呛。她识时务地摇了摇头，仰起脸去亲秦肃之的下巴：“我错了，我错了，男朋友骂得都对。”

秦肃之原本绷着个脸，但是樱桃这样乖觉地过来哄他，他也没办法一直不回应。他低下头轻轻亲了下樱桃柔软的嘴唇，低声说：

“……其实你还是没懂，是不是？”

樱桃就顺从地闭上眼睛去回应他的吻，并不再说话了。


	5. 惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之说：“首先，我不觉得我对你很凶。其次，这是惩罚，你要是还要求我对你特别温柔，是不是有点说不过去啊？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -其实是一个并不凶的小秦  
> -本章sp内容MF预警

樱桃第二天醒来，是早上七点半。她整个人被秦肃之用一种保护欲很强的姿势搂在怀里，额头也被他的下巴紧紧抵住，就好像如果他不这样做的话，下一秒她就会偷偷溜走一样。

樱桃抬起手，很轻地用手指碰了碰秦肃之眉心很浅的一道沟壑。这道纹路是什么时候出现的？她想不出来，但是又隐约觉得，她第一次见到秦肃之的时候，他的眉心应当是没有这样一条细纹的。

她手上的动作不大，但秦肃之还是很快就醒了。他从刚睁眼的迷茫到清醒几乎只用了不到一秒钟，声音里几乎一点困意也听不出：

“你要起床了？”他习惯性地低下头吻了吻樱桃的脸颊，又问，“现在几点？”

樱桃说：“才七点半，你继续睡吧。我去外面洗漱，不吵你。”她抬起秦肃之搂在自己身上的手，就要翻身下床。

秦肃之立刻跟着她坐了起来：“你这不是说孩子话呢，你起来了我还继续睡，你爸本来就看我横竖不顺眼，再见着我这样不得骂我？”

樱桃说：“他骂就骂了，你又不怕他。”她话是这样说，但还是又向后躺了回去，“睡吧，我陪你睡，你再歇歇。我看你最近都没怎么休息好。”

秦肃之就又重新搂住她：“二十分钟，我再躺二十分钟就起。”他重新闭上眼睛，想了想又说，“我也不是没休息好，是你那个案子，前两天最高检的意思是还要继续补充侦查，我提交材料交得脑子疼。”

樱桃早料到是这件事，她轻轻拍一下秦肃之的手臂：“你怎么早不说？”

秦肃之说：“不想说。我就不想让你再想这些事。”

樱桃就不吭声了。

秦肃之说：“不高兴了？又觉得我独断专行，不和你商量了是吧？”他抓着樱桃的手，与她十指交叉，放缓口气，“……可我就是不想让你再掺和这些事了，我就是希望过去那些人谁也不要再影响你，你把他们全放下，不好吗？”

樱桃由着他握紧自己的手。她的表情没什么波动，口吻也很平和：“你觉得，都到现在了，到底是我放不下，还是你放不下？”

秦肃之没有说话。

樱桃说：“大哥和二哥都已经申请近亲属回避了，现在唯一还在跟进这个案子的就是你。但是这一个月你和我再说过任何别的消息吗？没有。我不是要和你吵架，但是至少你可以先问一问我的意思吧？”她叹口气，“还是说，我是哪里表现出来我的态度了，让你觉得我一点相关的消息都听不了？”

秦肃之就也很慢很慢地叹出一口气：

“不是你的问题，是我。是我觉得你受不了——我又擅自替你‘觉得’了。”

樱桃温柔地抬手去摸他的脸：“……你明明知道我很需要你，但是这种需要是指我希望遇见很难面对的事情的时候能够和你一起，而不是让你强行把这件事情消失。你现在压力这么大，我看了也不好受。”

秦肃之抓着她这只手，引着她去摸自己下巴上冷硬的胡茬，喃喃道：“要是没有你，我可怎么办呢？”

他下巴上新长出的胡茬摸起来又刺又痒，樱桃才摸了两下就忍不住笑：“你别撒娇……啊，真的好痒，你把我手撒开！”

秦肃之说：“不撒，你嫌弃我的胡子，你不爱我了！”

樱桃就着这个姿势去掐他的脸：“又撒娇、又撒娇！你拿胡子扎我，你还不爱我了呢！我看你是不困了，不困就赶紧起床，不要在这里赖着。”

秦肃之：“说了再躺二十分钟的！”

樱桃：“那是让你补觉用的，谁让你在这拿胡子扎人？”

两个人的拌嘴终于发展成了枕头大战，战局十分胶着，双方打得难解难分，最终以樱桃因为体重过轻，被秦肃之一把掀翻在床上而宣告战败。等他们两个好不容易洗漱完毕，房间里的扫地机器人都已经把散了一地的羽毛清理干净了。

走出卧室房门的时候，樱桃还在为刚才的战败耿耿于怀：“……我怎么可能一次也打不过你？”

秦肃之说：“醒醒，你做什么梦呢？咱俩根本不在一个重量级好吗，你能和我有来有回就是我放水了，你还想着要打过我，志向不小。”

樱桃说：“可是我这两天在跟着二哥练拳击呢，你有觉得我稍微变强那么一点点吗？”她伸出手指，比划了一个大约两三厘米的长度。

她一边下楼梯，一边侧着身子和秦肃之说话，秦肃之生怕她摔了，一只手虚环着她的腰，一边点头道：“那看你怎么定义这个一点点呗。”

樱桃说：“就你感觉呢？”

秦肃之说：“我感觉啊？我感觉你的战斗意识和反应速度已经到了一个临界点了，其实是挺优秀的，但就是想再往上升也需要时间。你打不过我，除了经验不如我，最大的问题就是你太轻了——应云潜为什么要带你练拳击，你要是真想学，应该让他教你一点地面技，直摆勾拳你又不是不会。”

他话音刚落，楼下餐桌旁边就传来应云潜的声音：“我带她练拳击纯粹是因为要陪她活动身体、锻炼一下心肺功能，你以为我是要教她打架？”

应云潜起得比秦肃之和樱桃要早得多，显然也早就吃完了早饭，现在不过是坐在桌边等着樱桃他们下楼。他滑动着手中平板电脑的屏幕，一目十行地浏览完消息，又抬头看着秦肃之说：“再说了，就你这个大醋缸子，地面技肢体接触那么多，你就是求我教樱桃，我也不敢教。”

秦肃之嘿嘿笑了两声，知道应云潜说的是实话，他四下打量一圈：“我姨父呢？”

秦肃之的妈妈江浅秋与应父的已故的妻子江芷兰是堂姐妹，因此秦肃之称呼应父的时候总是叫“姨父”。

应云潜说：“他出去开个小会，差不多中午回来。”又说，“绝了，他老人家手边一堆事情没处理完，就为了看樱桃一眼巴巴往家赶，结果回来就把我们俩揍了一顿，这叫什么事？他还不如晚两天再回来。”他说着话，那边微波炉正好“叮”了一声，应云潜走过去打开微波炉的门，取出一碟包子放到餐桌上，又从豆浆机接了两杯豆浆，递给樱桃和秦肃之一人一杯：

“你够吃吗？我再煎两个鸡蛋吧？”他问秦肃之。

秦肃之眉开眼笑道：“那多不好意思。”

应云潜说：“你少来了，你个四体不勤五谷不分的大少爷。”他转身去冰箱里取鸡蛋，又说，“要么我不乐意让樱桃和你住呢，你就能下个泡面，樱桃跟着你只能点外卖。”

秦肃之说：“那我也没把樱桃饿瘦啊，这不每天大鱼大肉供着呢。”

应云潜将鸡蛋打进碗里，把锅里倒上油，嘴里说：“那也没见她胖啊。”

樱桃一只手捧着杯子，嘴唇边一圈豆浆沫，她举起另一只手说：“还是胖了一点的。”

秦肃之说：“感觉不出来。”

樱桃认真道：“我前天晚上称了一次体重，比刚出院的时候重了一公斤呢。”

“好事，”秦肃之说，“再接再厉，争取早点摆脱营养不良这个称号。”

樱桃说：“谁营养不良了。”

秦肃之说：“你低头看看你那细胳膊细腿，我都怕不小心给掰折了，你这还不是营养不良，什么样算营养不良？血检的时候好几项数据都不达标。”

樱桃没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，低下头喝豆浆，不再理他了。

秦肃之就笑：“这小暴脾气。”他也不看樱桃，就在餐桌底下悄悄用左脚去碰樱桃的小腿，前两下的时候樱桃还没反应，等他第三次凑过来碰樱桃的小腿的时候，樱桃右脚向下一别，左脚迅速地踩住了他的脚：

“……你好好吃饭！”

但她吃亏在了腿部力量上，她仅靠一只脚根本踩不住秦肃之，秦肃之轻而易举地挣脱了她的束缚，很快他的另一只脚也缠了上来，将樱桃的两条小腿牢牢按住了，他就用脚趾去挠樱桃的脚底。

樱桃起先被痒得直笑，但她怎么也挣不脱，笑声里面很快就带上了哭腔：“你混蛋，你给我放开！”

应云潜就在这时端着煎鸡蛋走过来的。他将装有煎鸡蛋的两个餐盘一左一右分别放在秦肃之和樱桃面前，又把樱桃连人带椅子往远离秦肃之的方向拽了拽，口气十分看破红尘：

“小朋友们，别打架了，赶紧的吃饭，你们俩一顿早饭要吃到中午去啊？”

然后他开始分别教育。先说樱桃：“明明知道自己打不过他，还总往前凑，吃亏的是不是你？”又骂秦肃之：“非得逗弄人家，逗哭了是不是得你自己哄？这种事干了几回了，你怎么还不长记性？”

有了应云潜组织纪律，樱桃和秦肃之终于得以安安生生吃了一顿早饭。饭后他们三个用投影仪放了部动画电影，播放片尾字幕的时候应父发消息说下午还要开会不回来了，倒是应家老大应云航发消息说他的航班这次没有延误正常起飞，预计下午四点就能落地。于是吃过午饭， 应云潜就撵秦肃之和樱桃走：

“我不陪你们俩待着了，我一会得去机场接我哥。”

应家在远郊，离机场开车得两个多小时才能到，应云潜急着去接应云航，应父又不回来，他实在是没时间留下来陪樱桃。秦肃之知道应云潜和他大哥也几天没见了，肯定不耐烦他和樱桃两个电灯泡杵在家里，而且他自己也想和樱桃过二人世界，这正是一拍即合。三个人一齐走出应家大门，分别上了车，应云潜开去机场，秦肃之就载着樱桃回了自己的公寓。

樱桃心里面还记着周六是惩罚日这件事。秦肃之无论如何不可能当着应云潜的面打她，但是眼下只剩下他们两个人，她想也知道秦肃之迟早要和她清算这六十下巴掌，因此一进秦肃之的公寓门，她前两回受罚的记忆就一股脑地涌了上来，要不是秦肃之就在一边站着，她恨不得连门也不要进了。

她上车的时候还挺活泼，下车上公寓楼梯的时候整个人都跟着委顿不少，秦肃之一眼就看出来她是在害怕这六十巴掌。他蹲下身帮樱桃换好拖鞋，说：

“明天下午你还得去学校，带着伤也不好，一会进房间了就先把该打的打完吧？也省的你这么提心吊胆的。”

樱桃低着头，也不说好，也不说不好。

秦肃之说：“不说话我就当你默认了啊。”

樱桃说：“那你到时候能不能别那么凶啊……？”

秦肃之说：“首先，我不觉得我对你很凶。其次，这是惩罚，你要是还要求我对你特别温柔，是不是有点说不过去啊？”

樱桃没再说话，而是非常沉重地叹了口气。秦肃之知道这就是她态度的软化了，就轻轻捏捏她的肩膀：

“走吧，进屋去。”

樱桃游魂一样飘进卧室里换好睡衣，手脚都不知道该怎么摆。

她已经开始想哭了。

秦肃之平时有多好说话、多体贴她，在这六十巴掌上面，他就显得有多不近人情。她怕的哪里只是疼，她最怕的还是反复的示弱都没办法得到回应。她站在床边，看着秦肃之从餐厅拽过来一把椅子，又在上面铺了个坐垫，还是忍不住问：

“这是干嘛？”

秦肃之来回推了推椅子，似乎是在查看它的承重能力，嘴里说：“我想着这次让你跪这上面试一试。之前你不是往床下面跑就是往书桌底下躲，太麻烦了。”他几次把椅子翘起一只脚晃了晃，确认无误后才向樱桃招了下手：“过来吧。”

樱桃一步一停，好半天才挪到椅子旁边去。秦肃之知道她在做心理建设，因此也不催她，只站在一边等着。樱桃拖无可拖，再抬头去看秦肃之的时候，眼圈就红了：

“我害怕……”

“好吧，”秦肃之说，“我抱你上去。”他俯下身，将樱桃拦腰抱起，扶着她让她面朝椅背跪在椅面上：“我觉得你最好不要动得太频繁，我不能百分百保证如果你重心不稳翻下去的话我能第一时间接住你。”

椅子并不算高，卧室里还铺着厚厚的地毯，就算真的不小心保持不住平衡摔下去，也不会发生很大的危险。但樱桃跪在椅面上，上身只能虚虚搭着椅背而没有个真正的着力点，巨大的不安全感一瞬间包裹住她，她心脏狂跳起来：

“我不喜欢这里……”

秦肃之说：“应小姐，我再提醒你一遍，现在不是我们的游戏环节，这是对你不顾身体跳楼逃跑的惩罚。惩罚是不能按照你的喜好来的，对不对？”

樱桃抽噎了一下，不说话了。秦肃之轻轻拍一下她的屁股：“自己把裤子脱了。”他见樱桃还是磨磨蹭蹭的，又道：“让我来帮你脱也可以，咱们就再加二十下。”

樱桃的指尖都在发颤，她硬着头皮把睡裤脱到膝弯，手指才搭在内裤外缘，肩膀就又开始一耸一耸的了。秦肃之在心里默数了五秒，见这位小姑奶奶还是没有自己动手的意思，只好上前一步，抬手把樱桃的内裤也一并扯了下去。

樱桃的眼泪立刻成串砸了下来：“这不能再算二十下……”

秦肃之一句“不行”马上就要说出去，余光却看见樱桃原本光洁的臀上还横着几条浅浅的印子——这是昨天应父打的，到了今天还没完全恢复好。他心软了一下：“不多打这二十下，可以。不过你得向我保证，你这次不会躲，也不会拿手挡，一旦让我看见你有这两样行为，那咱们就从头再来——我们今天有的是时间在这耗。”

他们两个sp的角色扮演游戏已经玩过不少，秦肃之对于樱桃的这点坏习惯全都心知肚明。樱桃耐不住疼，挨打的时候不是躲就是伸手去挡，好几次秦肃之都差点打错地方，每每都要给他吓出一身冷汗。但他也知道樱桃不是故意这样，便只有更加仔细地观察樱桃的状态，每次看见她有要躲要挡的趋势，就先眼疾手快地把她给按住。

不过这一次樱桃被他放在了椅子上，本来活动范围就被缩小了很多，秦肃之心想这两个要求也不算那么难，下一秒就听见樱桃抽抽搭搭说了声“好”。他一面心疼，一面又被樱桃这个能哭的劲儿逗得想笑，调整了一下情绪，才挽起右手袖子，朝着樱桃的左边臀瓣毫不留情地挥起了巴掌。

秦肃之的手掌宽大，一掌下去足以完整照顾到樱桃的半边屁股，他的指腹和掌心又有一层薄茧，说是巴掌，打下去却也和板子没什么区别。才第一下，樱桃就疼得弓起了背，她连哭都没来得及哭，整整一连十下巴掌就全落在了她的左半边屁股上。

她原本只带着几道浅印的白皙臀肉被秦肃之的大掌打得不断凹陷又弹起，鸡毛掸子留下的浅印很快就被粉红的巴掌印取代了，秦肃之略一停手，就看见樱桃小巧圆润的臀肉正在他的注视下微微地发着抖，紧接着樱桃的哭声也跟着响起来了。他听樱桃哭了这么多回，但其实还是没能完全免疫，心里面总是要不可抑制地跟着软上许多。但他心里面如何想的，樱桃并不能知道，樱桃只感觉到自己甚至只来得及喘了一口气，下一轮巴掌就又来了！

她的手指紧紧地抓着椅背，哭声被秦肃之的巴掌打散，变得断断续续的：

“呜，你换一边吧……”

原来这一次一连十下，秦肃之还是朝着她的左半边屁股来的。原本还只是粉红的巴掌印很快变得更红更深，秦肃之每一次的落点都咬准了樱桃的臀峰，重复的击打使得那一处比周围还要更深色一些，隐隐约约已经有着零星的血点了。

樱桃痛得脚趾蜷缩，每次秦肃之的巴掌落下，她的肩颈都会绷出一道十分漂亮的线条，哭声也会随之高上一度。但秦肃之并不为所动：“惩罚是不能按照你的喜好来的，我最后提醒你一遍。”

他继续专心致志地朝樱桃已经红肿起来的左半边屁股挥巴掌，余光看见樱桃犹犹豫豫地要把手向身后挡，又用另一只手去捉她的手：

“你怎么，还真想再多挨二十下？”

樱桃疯狂地摇头：“不是……”连着三十下都打在左边的感觉实在是太不好了，她根本不记得什么不能挡不能躲的规定，几乎是本能地想伸手去躲。她被打懵到离家出走的脑子总算在这一刻回来，樱桃生怕秦肃之再给她多算上二十下，她泪眼朦胧地看着秦肃之，哀声道：“我不是故意的，我是真的忘了……”

秦肃之绕到她面前去，低头看着她哭得通红的脸，无奈道：“刚才是左手挡的吧？”

樱桃呜咽着点了点头。

秦肃之说：“把你左手伸出来。”


	6. 检讨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之给她的不是一把糖，是一大块巧克力蛋糕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp内容MF预警  
> -是咯噔文学，sigh

秦肃之才说了要她把左手伸出来，樱桃就立刻把左手缩在了背后。她拼命摇头：

“别打手，我知道错了，没下次了……”

她一说话，眼泪就止不住地往出淌，大颗的泪珠不停歇地顺着她的脸颊滚落下去，沾湿了她的睡衣前襟，在上面洇开一小片更深色的痕迹。

秦肃之抬起手，用拇指指腹蹭了蹭她湿漉漉的沾着泪痕的脸颊，语气平静地重复道：“把你左手伸出来。你也不想听我再说第三遍吧？”

樱桃整个人都恨不得向后退，但是她跪在这把椅子上面，能够活动的空间只有那么一点点大，她总算意识到自己退无可退，把藏在身后的左手递出去的时候哭声也跟着变大了：

“你轻一点……”

秦肃之才刚握住她的指尖，就感觉到她的手掌不自觉地在向后使力。他慢条斯理摊平樱桃的掌心，牢牢抓住她的手让她不能再动，才说：“现在知道害怕，你早干什么去了？我是不是告诉你了，不要躲，也不要用手挡？”

樱桃抽噎了一声。

秦肃之：“说话。”

樱桃哭得几乎要哽住，她咳嗽了两声，才哆哆嗦嗦说：“告诉了……”

室内开着充足的暖气，但秦肃之握着她的手指，能感觉到她的指尖冰冰凉凉的，好像一块怎么也捂不热的冰。他在这个瞬间猛然产生了一种想要亲吻樱桃的冲动，于是他遵从本心地低下头，近乎虔诚地亲了一下她的指尖，又装作好像什么都没发生一样，扬起右手，朝着樱桃摊开的掌心扇了下去。

他每扇一下，樱桃就浑身跟着一抖。樱桃的手掌比起秦肃之的薄了不止一点半点，细嫩的一层皮肉很快就被秦肃之那堪比竹板的手打得泛起一片绯红。

清脆的巴掌声足足响了十次，秦肃之才停下手，他引着樱桃的左手重新抓住椅背扶手，正要转身绕到樱桃身后去的时候，樱桃忽然用右手轻轻扯了一下他的睡衣下摆。

秦肃之立刻停下动作看她：“怎么了？”他又皱一下眉，“你别咬嘴唇。”

樱桃松开咬住嘴唇的牙齿，她的声音还带着非常浓重的哭腔，但不知道为什么，她的情绪却比之前要稳定了不少：“……我是想问，你可以再亲我一下吗？”她觑一眼秦肃之的神情，又补充道：“当然……如果你觉得不可以的话也没关系的。”

刚刚秦肃之落在她指尖的亲吻，就好像一颗石子被投入了原本风平浪静的湖面，一圈一圈的涟漪从她的指尖起始，沿着她的血管撞进了她的心里，让樱桃无比清晰地听见自己有力的心跳声。才被狠厉责打过的掌心也好像觉不出更多的疼痛似的，变成了酥酥麻麻的痒。樱桃自己也说不出为什么，但是秦肃之刚刚那个远远称不上是抚慰，甚至只是一个下意识动作的短促亲吻，居然极大地抚平了她内心的惶恐不安。

秦肃之说：“我还以为怎么了。”他上前一步，吩咐樱桃：“抬头。”

樱桃依言照做。

下一秒，秦肃之那只才打过她掌心的手轻轻捏住了她的下颌，男人俯下身，就好像在品尝什么绝世珍馐一般，嘴唇贴着她的眼尾轻轻吮吸，又一路沿着她的脸颊向下，不轻不重地在她的嘴唇上咬了一下。

樱桃同他唇齿相依，她几乎是下意识地张开了嘴，她自己咸涩的泪水和秦肃之口腔里很淡的薄荷味混在一起，不知道为什么就让她又想流泪了。

但是秦肃之并没有再把这个吻继续下去。他很快便偏开头，转而去用拇指去摩挲樱桃被他咬得微微泛红的嘴唇：

“长本事了，”他没忍住笑了一下，“美人计都使出来了，还怪有效的。”

樱桃心里面涌上来的那一阵旖旎情思倒是一下子被秦肃之这句话冲散不少。她泪眼朦胧地去瞪秦肃之：“你淫者见淫，还说我用美人计……”

秦肃之顺手给她理了一下垂到脸侧的碎发，问她：“还想让我亲你吗？”

樱桃点了点头：“……想。”

秦肃之说：“那就赶紧跪好了，我把剩下这三十下打完，你想亲多久亲多久，嗯？”他伸手一敲椅背，樱桃条件反射地一个激灵，紧接着她就感觉到秦肃之的手掌搭在了她一直没有被“临幸”过的右臀上。还没等她想好到底要不要回头去看，秦肃之铁板一样的手掌就沉重地落了下来。

与肿胀发热的左臀不一样，樱桃还没受过棰楚的右臀皮肤表面摸上去还是凉的，秦肃之带着温度的大手裹着风扇下来，简直有如烙铁一般。樱桃这一次撑了才不过五下，就开始哀哀地哭了。

她才被打过的左手掌心又痛又麻，根本握不住椅背扶手，为了保持平衡，她只有紧紧用右手去抓牢椅背，左手虚虚搭在上面。但秦肃之的手劲实在太霸道，她虽然不敢再把手伸到后面去挡，却是不自觉地向后跪坐下去，好像这样就能少挨上两下似的。

秦肃之知道她是疼的，也不同她生气，只是在她每次快要溜到地下去的时候，左手一揽她的腰，把她向上捞上一捞。如此反复几次，樱桃的哭声也在其中起起伏伏，等到秦肃之终于停了手，她已经伏在椅背上哭得上气不接下气了。

她的两瓣屁股除去臀峰处的血点，其余地方看起来倒并不严重，只是红肿。秦肃之并没立即将她从椅子上放下来，他就着这个姿势给她喷好了消肿的喷雾，却没给她提上内裤，反而去床头的柜子里翻出一张写满了字的纸，又走回樱桃面前，伸指轻轻一弹纸面：

“你还应该做什么？”

樱桃含着眼泪瞥一眼秦肃之手中那张纸：“……我不想说。”

她的态度很不配合，秦肃之就笑了一下，抖抖手里那张纸，开始念纸上的内容：

“本人应陶承诺，于接下来一年的时间内，自愿接受秦肃之在每周六的六十巴掌作为惩罚，并在每次惩罚结束后朗读本人的检讨书……我看一眼，哦，”他故作惊奇道，“我看这下面的签字字体和你的挺像啊，樱桃。”

原来他手中拿的这张纸就是他与樱桃签订的“惩罚日”承诺书，背面还附着樱桃手写的检讨。樱桃恨死了这张检讨书，她讨厌这张检讨书的程度甚至远超过挨打，但她之前也已经知道了，如果一直不读这张检讨书的话，秦肃之还有的是办法来收拾她，这样的经历她实在不想再来第二次了。

她无声地与秦肃之对峙了几分钟，终于还是服软道：“……把纸给我。”

秦肃之把手里的纸递给她，又笑道：“我看你还是认错态度不达标，就这么几行字，我都背下来了，你还得照着念。”

他笑得出来，樱桃可笑不出来，她恨不能找条地缝钻进去。她面无表情地和纸张背面她手写的检讨书对视了三秒，又瞟了一眼秦肃之，才开始干巴巴地念：

“我在这里诚挚地检讨，一月十九号夜里，我因为个人原因，不顾身体健康、个人安危，在没有通知任何人的情况下，离开了医院，括弧，秦肃之补充：从三楼病房跃下，括弧完毕，并关闭了所有个人通讯设备、定位设备，失联时间长达二十四小时。我的任性行为伤害了所有关心我的人，并严重影响了我的伤情恢复，也消耗了大量的警力，浪费了公共资源，我在此道歉，并向在这一事件中受到严重情感伤害的我的爱人秦肃之先生郑重承诺：今后如若我再跳楼，则必须在身体并无受伤、骨折等情况下，如无特殊情况，我不会再从三楼及以上的楼层跳下；不会再主动关闭自己的所有通讯设备、定位设备，如果因客观条件不允许而失去信号，则尽量提前找时机通知近亲属自己的去向。”她念得口干舌燥，又咳嗽了两声，才继续道：

“同时，我还要向秦肃之先生承诺：我不会再将秦肃之先生对我的感情曲解为利用，并将尽力在今后的感情生活中，努力与其坦诚相待，交付信任。检讨人：应陶。”

她总算念完这一大长串，十分没好气地把检讨书往秦肃之那边一扔，自己提上内裤就要爬下椅子。秦肃之一时也顾不上接检讨书，他由着这张纸打着转飘落到地上，自己上前两步，打着横把樱桃抱了起来：

“还挺会逞能，身上不疼了？”

樱桃不是很用力地挣扎了一下，她心里也知道肯定挣不动，便放低声音说：“我不喜欢念这个……”她说着说着，又觉得有点委屈，但仔细一想，这委屈也没什么立场，毕竟检讨书是自己写的，字是自己签的——想通这一节，她更难过了，只有啜泣道：“都怪你，你就知道欺负我……”

秦肃之平白无故被樱桃扣上这样一项罪名，真是冤枉极了：“唉，你好歹讲讲道理……”

樱桃难以置信地瞪大眼睛：“这时候你还要和我讲道理？”

“不是，不是，我错了，小姑奶奶，家里不是讲理的地方，你说的都是对的。”秦肃之把她抱回到床边，求生欲这才后知后觉地上了线。他在床沿坐下，让樱桃屁股悬空地坐在自己大腿上，就看见她膝盖通红一片，显然是刚才在椅子上硌的。秦肃之轻轻摸了摸她的膝盖：“原来这个姿势也不行，下回还得换。”

其实他已经在椅子上放好了软垫，但樱桃身上瘦得没有二两肉，膝盖哪怕只是轻轻的磕碰，都会留下明显的痕迹。樱桃低下头看了看自己的膝盖，见上面只是有些红痕，就说：“没事，不疼。”

秦肃之说：“你是豌豆公主吧？才跪了这么一小会就这样。”他抬起手捏了下樱桃的鼻子，还想再说点什么，但最终也没说，只是就着这个姿势，又轻轻亲了下她的侧脸。

樱桃说：“我要是豌豆公主，你就是豌豆射手，一天到晚总在这里叨叨。”她想了想，发现仅仅说秦肃之是豌豆射手并不能解气，就又用英语说：“PEA SHOOTER.”

秦肃之飞快地“嗯？”了一声：“好啊，才被收拾完，屁股就又欠揍了是吧？”

樱桃本来就坐在他的大腿上，秦肃之左手把她的腰向前一按，樱桃上半身立刻就趴在了床沿上，臀部高高地翘了起来。她的内裤外缘包裹不住的臀肉上是明显的红肿，秦肃之舍不得再往上打，便一连五六个巴掌都招呼在她臀腿交界的嫩肉上：

“还敢骂你男朋友是玩具枪，你真是长本事了。”

樱桃的两条小腿不住地向上蹬，秦肃之只好伸长腿把她乱动的两条腿夹住了，又朝她两边大腿上各自扇了几巴掌，这才把樱桃重新拉起来坐回自己腿上。

樱桃满脸的眼泪——一半是哭的，一半是笑的，她抬手环住秦肃之的脖子，还是止不住笑：

“我可没说你是玩具枪。”

秦肃之恶狠狠地道：“你给我等着，早晚有一天我让你哭也哭不出来。”

樱桃就嗤嗤地乐：“啊呀，我怕死了。”她总算笑完了，又看了看秦肃之的黑脸，认真道：“但是如果你真的很想的话，我也不是不可以……”

秦肃之说：“你可以，但是我不可以。我有自己的原则的。”

樱桃的手指漫无目的地在他的脸侧画着圈：“我是觉得边缘性性行为和直接的插入式也没有什么区别，我又不是没见过这些，你也不用担心吓着我。再说，你总这么忍着，就不难受？”她想了想，又说，“还是说你其实是要把第一次留在结婚之后的——”

秦肃之说：“你到底脑子里都在想什么。”他捉住樱桃在他脸上乱动的那只手，“你自己今年多大心里没点数？骨骼发育完全了吗，连插入式性行为都敢想了，你胆子挺大啊。”

樱桃怔怔地看了他一眼：“……我一直以为你是怕吓着我，才……”她不过才说了这么一句话，眼睛里便又隐隐有泪光闪烁了，她猛地吸了下鼻子，闷闷地说：“……你对我也太好了。”

秦肃之抬起手摸了摸她柔软的发顶：“又说傻话，我对你好不是应该的吗？你也太容易感动了，这真的很不好，别人一把糖不就把你哄走了？”

樱桃用力地抱住他，几乎要把自己紧紧贴在他的身上，一点缝隙也不留：“你才说傻话，我以前可没遇见过任何一个人给过我一把糖。再说了，你给的也不是糖啊，怎么也得是一大块巧克力蛋糕吧？”

秦肃之感觉得到她又在掉眼泪了。樱桃的头埋在他的颈侧，湿冷的泪水在他身上糊了一片，秦肃之像给小猫顺毛一样，慢慢地抚摸着她清瘦的脊背，哄她道：

“小花猫，再哭鼻子就不好看了。”

-

樱桃有多能哭，秦肃之是最清楚的。他也不急着劝，就安安稳稳地抱着樱桃，等着她自己缓过来。过了几分钟，樱桃总算没那么多的眼泪可以流了，她用头顶蹭蹭秦肃之的肩膀，小声说：

“今天咱们还可以玩角色扮演吗？”

秦肃之正有一下没一下地给她顺着后背，闻言就笑：“这还是没打疼啊？”他抱着樱桃调整了一下坐姿，又说，“可以，但是明天你得去学校，不能打很重，我会看着差不多了就停手的。”

樱桃就特别乖巧地点头：“都听你的。”

秦肃之就扶着她慢慢在床上趴下，又递给她一块平板电脑：“你先自己在这写人设和场景吧，我去给你拿冰袋敷一下，不然你现在这状态也撑不了几轮。”

他转身去冰箱里取冰袋，樱桃就翘着腿趴在床上，拿着触控笔认认真真地在平板上面写字。第一行先写上她预期的时长和程度，到第二行她就卡住了，只好提高音量喊：

“男朋友——！”

秦肃之取完冰袋又走回床边，也不去看她的平板，先把冰袋给她搭在了依旧肿胀发热的屁股上，才说：“又写不出来了？之前不是给你做了个随机生成人设的程序？”

冰袋一搭上皮肤，樱桃就冻得浑身一个哆嗦。她又打了两个冷颤，才叹口气说：“这次生成的是军官和间谍下属，我不喜欢这个题材。”她说，“而且之前不是试过警察和黑道卧底了？这不是差不多吗？……你这个程序也有问题，怎么生成的人设都这么脱离现实。”

秦肃之说：“怎么脱离现实了，一到卧底间谍的人设你就说脱离现实，那之前的老板秘书你怎么就不说脱离现实？”

他顺势趴在了樱桃旁边，看了一眼她平板上的字，开始读：“时长不能超过一小时，程度——你还要重度，你疯了？”

樱桃没好气地拍了他一下：“我每次说重度你也没真实施过，我写一下你还要管啊？”她又把触控笔往秦肃之手里一塞，“快想想人设剧情，我脑细胞都用完了，想不出来。”

秦肃之接过触控笔，先是没什么头绪地在光屏上随便画了几笔，忽然说：“哎，正好你明天就开学了，弄个学校的场景怎么样？”

樱桃想象了一下这个场景，就开始笑：“你要当秦老师吗？可以可以。”

秦肃之一边说，一边开始动笔：“行，那就秦老师——班主任吗？还是教导主任吧，抓风纪的那种，我上学的时候就总被我们教导主任骂。”

樱桃问：“他因为什么骂你啊？”

秦肃之说：“那原因可多了，迟到早退、逃课翻墙、不穿校服……”

“啊，我知道了，”樱桃一拍手，“那我要当不穿校服被抓违纪的学生！”

秦肃之就说：“行，那性格呢？”

樱桃说：“教导主任肯定很凶吧，那种说一不二的，你不要太温柔。学生的话就……”她想了想，“敢不穿校服的话，本身也应该是挺叛逆的那种吧？”

秦肃之拿着触控笔“沙沙”地在光屏上写好字，又递给樱桃看：“这可是你自己选的性格叛逆啊，那一会少哭，听见没？”

话都说到这份上了，樱桃心里虽然没底，却也硬撑着说：“我保证不哭。”

秦肃之压根就不信她的话，但看见她这副信誓旦旦的小模样，又觉得好笑：

“那行吧，我看看你一会能不能坚持半个小时不哭鼻子。你再歇一会，觉得差不多了，咱们就换衣服去书房。”


	7. 冲动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于两个人的性冲动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章sp内容MF预警

秦肃之今天要“当”教导主任，因此衣服上很快便搭配好了。他换了件白衬衣，穿了条黑色西裤，提上皮鞋后对着穿衣镜照了照，总觉得好像还有哪里不太对劲似的，就让樱桃过来看：

“为啥我觉得我一点也不像教导主任？”

樱桃决定了要做一个叛逆少女，但是她压根不知道叛逆少女是什么样的，对着衣服挑来挑去，也没挑出个所以然，便只穿着胸衣和内裤凑过去看镜子里的秦肃之：

“我知道了，”她倒是反应很快，“因为你没有秃顶！我小学时候的教导主任就是个地中海。”  
她说完话就盯着秦肃之有着浓黑短发的发顶看，一边看一边笑：“我给你拿个推子把头发推了吧。”

她话音落地的瞬间拔腿就跑，但是秦肃之手长脚长，立刻就环着她的腰把她勾了回来。樱桃身上只穿了内衣，倒是方便了秦肃之，他抬起左手，不轻不重地在樱桃依然通红的屁股蛋上拍了两下：“三天不打你现在就开始上房揭瓦了是吧？”

樱桃哈哈大笑，秦肃之就又伸手去挠她的腰窝。她身上哪里能碰哪里敏感秦肃之知道得一清二楚，才被挠了两下她就硬气不起来了，又是哭又是笑的，眼里一下子蓄满了眼泪：“我错了我错了，我男朋友这么帅，怎么能当地中海呢？”

她被折腾出来一身细汗，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，周身的皮肤全都泛起一层浅浅的红。秦肃之起初还只是作弄她，但是樱桃身上这两件内衣本来也和没穿差不多，他把樱桃圈在怀里，扑面而来的都是她身上淡淡的体香，饶是秦肃之自己再想做个正人君子，他的老二还是诚实地硬了起来。

秦肃之：“……”

樱桃和他几乎是紧贴在一起，秦肃之有什么反应，她一清二楚。她的耳朵尖悄悄红起来，手却沿着秦肃之的腰贴下去，隔着西裤轻轻握住了秦肃之已经膨大起来的性器：

“秦下惠，你真的好可怜。”她把另一只手也凑近了，认真道，“我帮你一下吧？”

秦肃之的表情立刻变得有如才被土匪抢了亲的黄花闺女。樱桃不用抬头去看他，光听他的语气，就知道他有多摇摆多纠结：

“……这让你爸知道了，他不得冲过来杀了我？”

“不是吧，”樱桃差点没气笑了，“你到底怎么想的，这种时候你想他干什么，你和我谈恋爱呢还是和他谈恋爱呢？”

秦肃之欲迎还拒道：“我不是那个意思，我就是觉得……这样不好吧。”

樱桃带有威胁意味地加重了手上的力气：“我警告你，你的命根子现在在我手上，好不好我说了算，这次我想帮你你要是不让，下回你求我也没用，你去和你的等身抱枕过一辈子吧。”

这恐吓十分有效，不管是语言上还是身体上，秦肃之都屈服了：“你来你来，纸片人老婆能有真老婆香吗，我还不是怕吓着你……”他话说到这里，呼吸就跟着一滞。

樱桃拉开了他的西裤裤链，把那早就蓄势待发的家伙轻轻握住，便开始生涩地上下套弄起来。她的手指细长，但握在秦肃之的性器上时还是显得小了不少，细嫩的指腹蹭上去的时候好像带起了无数乱窜的细小电流。她感觉到秦肃之牢牢按着她的肩膀，隔了很久，才发出一声很轻的喟叹。

樱桃的双手沾满了秦肃之射出来的精液，她放开秦肃之，自己跑去洗手，一边冲水一边说：“刚才不是很能讲吗，怎么这会一句话也不说了？”

她跑到卫生间去洗手，秦肃之就也跟过去，腻腻歪歪地从她身后抱住她的腰，又把头也抵在她的肩膀上：

“我太感动了呗，我觉得我女朋友太好了，我能遇见你真是走了狗屎运了，这辈子运气都在这了。”

樱桃笑道：“这么感动啊？那你怎么不对着你的右手感动一下，人家陪你这么多年呢。”

秦肃之就也笑：“非这样说的话，那我还是最感谢我的纸片人大老婆莉莉娜，以前手冲全靠她。”

樱桃说：“我不同意，凭什么大老婆是莉莉娜，明明露菲儿和斯卡丽都比她好看。”

秦肃之一屋子的手办里面，最精贵的当属《文明战争》系列游戏里面的三个女主角莉莉娜、露菲儿和斯卡丽，分别出自《文明战争》的第三部、第五部和第七部。他的公寓里甚至还有着这三个女主角的等身抱枕，在没遇见樱桃之前，秦肃之一直默认自己的老婆们就是这三位纸片人美女。后来他带着樱桃打通关了这几部游戏，没想到两个人居然在审美上产生了分歧，樱桃说什么也不认为莉莉娜最漂亮，而是成了斯卡丽的粉丝。

秦肃之说：“哇你自己去看看投票排行，莉莉娜五年都是第一名好吗！”

樱桃非常不忿：“连二哥都说了斯卡丽天下第一！再不济也应该是露菲儿，反正莉莉娜不行！”

“这时候你又把应云潜抬出来了！他见一个爱一个，《文明战争8》一出他的朋友圈背景就从斯卡丽换成8里面的阿玲了，你不知道？”

两个人有来有往吵了整整十分钟，终于各自都因为口干舌燥熄了火，又一齐跑去厨房从水壶里倒水喝。樱桃一边喝水，一边不自觉地往秦肃之身上靠去，秦肃之稳稳当当地搂着她，手几乎是下意识地开始摩挲樱桃脊背上细腻的皮肤，嘴里却说：

“你这个女同学怎么回事，怎么还勾引老师呢？”

樱桃笑得差点没呛了水：“秦老师，你自己没有职业操守，怎么能反过来赖学生呢？”

“这你就不懂了吧，”秦肃之说，“教导主任一般都是那种他说的都对，无论如何都不会承认错误的人，真和学生有一腿了，那也得是学生勾引的他，不能是他撩拨的学生，我的人设可不能崩。”

“懂了，”樱桃说，“这不就和老公出轨了然后骂小三一个道理。”

“孺子可教，还学会举一反三了。”秦肃之揽着樱桃重新往衣帽间走，“走吧我的叛逆少女，别穿得这么清凉了，男朋友来给你挑衣服换上。”

衣帽间里三分之二都是樱桃的衣服，其中五分之四都是秦肃之的妈妈江浅秋亲自买的。江浅秋作为年近五十的优雅女士，虽然她自称是时髦阿姨，但给樱桃买的衣服大多还是以简洁清爽为主，其中更是浅色居多，少有樱桃幻想中的叛逆少女的暗黑色系。

秦肃之很随意地瞥了一眼这一排衣架，从里面拎出来一件牛仔短裤递给樱桃，然后就转头从自己的衣服里找出来一件黑色T恤。樱桃朝着他伸出手，秦肃之就把T恤给她直接套上了，他的尺码放在樱桃身上显得非常大，下摆一直垂到了樱桃的大腿中部，前后也空空荡荡，一点曲线也看不出了。

樱桃穿上短裤，对着穿衣镜一看，发现T恤甚至完全遮住了这条裤子：“你的衣服怎么都这么大。”

秦肃之就笑：“那不然呢？男人不可以说小。”

樱桃：“你真是我遇见的最臭屁的人，没有之一。”她伸开手臂，像个树懒一样勾住了秦肃之的脖子，然后双脚离地环住秦肃之的腰：“秦老师，你抱我去书房门口吧。”

既然决定了今天要扮演的角色是教导主任和不穿校服的学生，为了更有仪式感，两个人便把场地定在了书房。秦肃之双手托着樱桃的屁股，一边向着书房走，一边说：

“你都不穿校服不守校规了，还好意思让秦老师抱你？”

樱桃眯着眼睛看了看秦肃之的表情，然后她一句话没说，朝着秦肃之凑得更近了些，嘴唇贴上他的脸颊——

吧唧！

秦肃之：“……秦老师抱，秦老师抱，秦老师抱你一百年也毫无怨言。”

走到书房门口，秦肃之把樱桃放了下来，开始进行角色扮演之前的最后一次叮嘱：

“安全词是什么？”

樱桃：“草莓可丽饼！”

秦肃之把她垂到脸侧的头发稍微向后拨了拨，又说：“你的人设是什么？”

“就是很叛逆，很拽，很不服管，天老大我老二，”樱桃认认真真地掰着手指数，数了一半，听见秦肃之又问她：

“还有呢？”

樱桃不情不愿地：“……不可以哭。”她之前可以夸下海口，但眼下眼看着就要走进书房里了，她自己也知道这设定有多不靠谱，说出来的时候也没什么底气了。

秦肃之就笑了一下：“你加油。”他拧开书房门把手，当先走了进去，又招呼樱桃进来。

樱桃知道，这间书房暂时作为了教导主任的办公室，她想了想，还是没一并敲门，而是直接走了进去。秦肃之已经在书桌后面的转椅上坐好了，他很会调整情绪，这会看起来眉宇间好像就已经带上了点沉沉的怒气，樱桃特别喜欢他这个样子，但她也不说话，就往书桌前面一站。

秦肃之：“知道我为什么叫你过来吗？”

叛逆女学生应该是什么样的？樱桃一脑袋问题没处去问，深感这一次的人设十分具有挑战性。她站在原地愣了几秒，硬是不知道该说什么。好在秦肃之比她熟练很多，她一没声音，他就立刻接上：

“老师问你话你也不说，你怎么的，学不想上了是吧？”

他稍微坐直一些，非常不客气地用手指隔空指着樱桃：“还学着校外的人穿得流里流气的，这都谁教你的？你看看你自己，今天这穿的是个啥！”

樱桃依言低下头看了看自己身上宽大的黑色T恤，没忍住道：“我穿的是我男朋友的衣服，怎么就流里流气了。”

秦肃之：“？”他几乎是一秒就从椅子上弹了起来：“——你还谈男朋友了！学校有没有三令五申说过，不许谈恋爱，不许谈恋爱？”

樱桃开始顺嘴胡说：“我二哥就你们学校毕业的，他高中的时候就有对象了，也没人管他，我看你们这校规反而越来越倒退了。”

秦肃之说：“校规是前进了还是倒退了，是你有资格评价的吗？你现在是学生，唯一应该做的事情就是好好学习，别人谈恋爱你跟着学，别人好好学习你怎么不学呢？我看你这就是不想念了，也别每天装模作样甩个臭脸来上学，好像谁欠了你几千万似的，赶紧叫你家里人过来，让他们给你办退学吧。”

樱桃没有说话，她用脚尖很轻地蹭了一下地面，委婉地表示了一下自己的不愿意。

“哦，学你还想上，也不敢叫你家里人过来是吧？”秦肃之说。

樱桃说：“老师，我可以接受惩罚，你让我写检讨去主席台上念都行，但是真的不能退学……我家里人知道了，会打断我的腿的。”

秦肃之：“这会知道怕了？早干什么去了？”

樱桃就又不说话了。

秦肃之说：“不想退学，行，‘可以接受惩罚’，这是你自己的原话，你已经违反了校规，那必须要接受惩戒。”他拉开书桌下方的抽屉，从里面取出一根约莫五厘米宽的紫檀木戒尺，又用戒尺轻轻敲了下面前的书桌，“一条校规二十下戒尺，总共四十下，挨完之后你回去换了校服，和你男朋友分手，今天这事就算揭过。”

他说完话就站起身，踱步到樱桃身边去。樱桃一连向后退了好几步：

“……那你也不能打人啊！”

她向后退得快，秦肃之却走得更快，他一伸胳膊，就轻松揪住了樱桃的T恤，樱桃立刻被扯得向着书桌的方向趔趄了几步。秦肃之说：“啊，不敢告诉你家里人，怕被打断腿，我打你几下戒尺还能把你打断腿吗？你赶紧给我去书桌趴好，别让我请你。”

樱桃愤怒道：“我要去教育局投诉你！”

秦肃之说：“去，随便去，那你也得老实挨完这四十下，不然你休想出我办公室的门。你也别以为我还得感化你，你这种学生我见得多了，一个个都以为自己挺牛的是吧，实际上都是青春期自我意识太旺盛，我懒得跟你口头教育，打服完事。”

他见樱桃还站在原地，就说：“我数三个数，你要是现在不过去趴好，非得让我按着，那一会数目就翻倍，你自己掂量。一，二……”

他不计数还好，一计数立刻让樱桃紧张起来，她几乎是下意识地往书桌旁边蹭了两步，秦肃之数到“三”的时候，她的两只手已经摸到书桌的边缘了。

秦肃之：“趴下去，屁股撅起来，这还要我教你吗？”

拿到一个教导主任的人设，给他臭屁成这个样子！樱桃恨不得连翻两个白眼，行动上却屈从了，虽说不情不愿，却也慢慢贴着书桌趴了下去。她感觉到秦肃之慢慢走到她身边来，将她身上的T恤向上掀起，正好卡在她的腰部。他又拿戒尺轻轻敲敲樱桃的屁股：

“裤子也脱了。”

樱桃：“……你就是这么为人师表的？”

她话音才落，身后立刻就挨了一记戒尺。秦肃之说：“你不脱，那我就打到你脱为止。”他似乎也没打算要留给樱桃思考的时间，戒尺一连五下，隔着短裤齐齐落在了樱桃高高翘起的臀峰上。

他的落点十分刁钻地打在一个地方，虽说是同样的力道，但打在樱桃身上，却是一下痛过一下。她最耐不住这种打法，臀峰上立刻像着火了一样疼了起来，樱桃反手捂住身后：

“你别！我脱还不行吗……”

她的话音里已经带上哭腔了，秦肃之听得清楚，也不戳破，而是催促似的又在她臀峰略微向下的地方打了一记。樱桃手忙脚乱脱下牛仔短裤，下一秒又听见秦肃之说：

“内裤也脱了。你也不想我上手帮你吧？”

樱桃红着眼睛扭头瞪了他一眼，气哼哼地把内裤也脱了。谁料秦肃之这会又不打了，他手里的戒尺轻轻地划过樱桃的屁股，这里因为先前才挨了他六十巴掌，除去臀峰上深红的戒尺印，别处的皮肤也泛着红色。

秦肃之说：“看起来你这个学生的确是不怎么听话啊，这是才被教训过？谁打的你？”

他的戒尺一会碰碰这里，一会碰碰那里，樱桃心知肚明这臭男人分明是在撩拨她，哪有教导主任这么对付女学生的。她干脆也破罐子破摔，闷声道：

“我犯了错误，被男朋友教训了。”

秦肃之：“要么说现在就不应该谈恋爱呢，你看，你找这么个男朋友，就知道打你，这种男朋友趁早分手。”

樱桃背对着他，身子一抖一抖的，先前被打疼的眼泪全被笑没了。要不是太出戏，她真想现在问问秦肃之：自己劝分自己的女朋友，你什么毛病？

秦肃之慢条斯理把樱桃的两只手全都别到腰后，又用左手按住了，右手才拿着戒尺重新贴上樱桃身后红肿的臀肉：“四十下，你自己数清楚了。”

臀面一感觉到戒尺冰凉的触感，樱桃就下意识地一个激灵。秦肃之左手轻轻捏着她的手指：

“你放松，别绷这么紧。”

樱桃深吸了口气，她依言放松了臀腿的肌肉，还没做好准备，身后就传来了戒尺破空的风声，紧接着戒尺“啪”地一声，清脆地炸响在了她已经挨了五下戒尺的臀峰，樱桃“呜”了一声，眼泪要掉没掉的当口，秦肃之将戒尺略微下移，一连又抽下来整整十下。

什么角色扮演、叛逆少女……樱桃脑袋里疼得一片模糊，什么也顾不得了，眼泪在眼眶里转了两转，终于是滴滴答答地落了下来。

她虽然是背对着秦肃之，但秦肃之根本用不着看她，一听她的声音就知道她这是又哭了。他非常无奈地叹了口气，左手依然轻轻揉捏着樱桃的手指来安慰她，嘴上说：

“这就哭了？你刚才和我对呛的时候不是挺厉害的吗？”

樱桃抽抽噎噎道：“老师，我错了，你轻一点吧……”

秦肃之见她这副样子，也不知道她到底还能再挨多少，他将手中戒尺更加向下移了移，直到贴上她臀腿交界的地方，才重新扬起戒尺，又是一连十下抽了下去。

樱桃的哭声立刻跟着拔高一度，她臀腿处的皮肤很快地泛白再充血肿起，显露出了在秦肃之看来倒很可爱的粉红色。秦肃之再将戒尺贴上樱桃的后臀的时候，就看见她的臀肉止不住地哆嗦起来，倒像是两块桃子果冻一样。

他就这样以十下为一组，又完完整整打下去两组，樱桃几乎都要溜到书桌下面去了。秦肃之架着她的腋下，抱猫一样把她从地上举起来，一低头就正对上樱桃哭得通红的两只眼睛。他还没来得及说什么，樱桃就立刻抽抽搭搭道：

“……你不许笑话我！”

“不笑不笑，”秦肃之说，“你趴回去，我给你稍微揉一揉。”

樱桃擦着眼泪在桌子上重新趴好，秦肃之就把手掌覆上她的臀肉，他还没怎么动作，忽然感觉樱桃哭得更厉害了。

他太了解樱桃了，这绝对不是觉得疼的哭法，她这是不开心了。

秦肃之放缓声音：“……怎么了？刚才吓着你啦？”

樱桃只是哭，并不说话。

秦肃之没有办法，便只好继续给她轻轻揉着臀肉。便是这时候，他偶然一瞥，看见樱桃被稀疏的毛发掩映着的私处不知什么时候冒出了晶莹的液体。

她被打湿了。


	8. 室友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新室友的表姐是付美茹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -流水账纯剧情，可以不看

秦肃之没什么脾气地拍了下樱桃的屁股，他无可奈何道：

“……你这有什么可哭的。”

他本来就斜倚着桌沿，此刻整个人的重心都向后靠去，又伸出手把樱桃揽回到自己怀里，让她双腿分开跨坐在自己腿上。他一低头就看见樱桃眼睛闭得紧紧的不敢睁开，眼角是大颗的泪珠。秦肃之轻轻亲了亲樱桃湿润的眼角：

“别哭，之前你帮了我，现在我也帮你弄一下好不好？”

樱桃的眼泪流得更急。她急切地想要从秦肃之身上下去，但是秦肃之搂她搂得太紧，她挣不脱，就用手去推秦肃之的胸膛：

“你让我下去……”她才一说话，就是浓浓的哭腔，听得秦肃之心里几乎是瞬间咯噔了一声：怎么能哭成这样？

他这才意识到樱桃的状态不对，匆忙去握她的手：“我刚才打疼你了？”

樱桃飞快地摇了摇头。

秦肃之明白了症结在哪里。他将手掌顺着樱桃的腰慢慢滑下去，经过她身后微微发热的臀肉，快要贴上她的会阴时，樱桃果然再一次剧烈地挣扎了起来。

秦肃之将手掌挪远了一些，放缓口气：“来，先别哭，你先把话给我说清楚，你不高兴是因为不想让我碰吗？”他耐心地等了半分钟，樱桃只把头埋在他胸前抽抽噎噎地哭，秦肃之没有办法，只有故意压低了声音吓唬她：“以前咱们俩说好了什么来着，啊？”

他一边问，一边顺手在樱桃的屁股上轻轻扇了一巴掌。

这一巴掌并不重，但樱桃还是哆嗦了一下，才哽咽道：“……有负面情绪的时候要表达出来，不能不说话。”

秦肃之说：“那你现在干嘛呢？我好好问你话呢，你一句话不说？”

樱桃的手指紧紧攥住秦肃之胸口的布料，她狠狠吸了一口气，这才勉强压下心口这股滞涩的难受劲：“……我不知道……我不知道要怎么说。”她说着话，总算情绪上比之前要稍微稳定了一点，“我就是觉得心里很不舒服……”

秦肃之斟酌着话问她：“因为有了反应，所以不舒服？”

樱桃把头更用力地埋在秦肃之的肩窝，很半天才用几乎很难被察觉的幅度点了点头。

秦肃之说：“我的天啊，我的封建小卫道士，是女人都会湿的好吗，换我是你我比你湿得更厉害。而且你前脚才给我用手弄过，那我是不是也得哭一鼻子以示敬意啊？”

他的口气十分轻松，心里面却还是紧了一下。他在记忆里搜寻了一阵，才发现比起他自己，樱桃虽然也会起生理反应，但是状态要平淡很多，很少有像今天这样很难克制住的情况。他以前没当回事，今天看见樱桃这么难过，这才后知后觉地意识到，对于樱桃来说，她虽然本能地想被责打，但是在过程中如果有了反应，对她来说大概是一件很羞耻的事情。

秦肃之明白，问题不出在他这里，源头是在樱桃以前经历过的事情上。他把口气放得更轻，伸手捋了捋樱桃已经长长到快垂到后腰的头发：

“来，抬头看着我。”

樱桃睁着一双通红的兔子眼看了看他。

秦肃之说：“起反应是很正常的事情，我看你生理知识这方面没有差那么多课要补，这块我就不多说了。心态上面呢，咱们也不能强求，这个得慢慢来。”他轻轻拍拍樱桃的后背：“首先你要知道一个事情，在任何性行为中间，产生生理反应，都是不能被羞辱的，就好像我打游戏的时候看见莉莉娜也会微微一硬，但是这不代表我对你的感情不忠贞；同样，你在任何的和性相关的事情里面，不管你是不是自愿的，不管对面的那个人是不是我，你会有反应，这也都很正常——”

樱桃低声道：“……我也不是……算了，我自己都不知道我在不高兴什么。”

秦肃之低下头亲亲她的脸：“以前有人因为这个骂过你吗？”

这个问题他其实不用问都知道答案，樱桃产生这样过度的情绪显然是因为有了她自己都没意识到的心理阴影，如果不是有人在她有生理反应的时候辱骂她、甚至是惩罚她，她自己无论如何也不至于有这样的应激反应。

樱桃这一次过了很久，才慢慢地“嗯”了一声。秦肃之说：“好，没事，我知道了，以后这方面我尽量注意，你别有负担。”

他话音刚落，樱桃就更用力地抱紧了他。她湿漉漉的眼泪一片一片地在秦肃之的胸前、肩膀上晕开，秦肃之就笑：

“太难伺候了，养你养得我头发都快掉没了。”

樱桃小声说：“你就是到老了，牙都掉光了，我也要赖着你。……反正你休想甩掉我。”

-

第二天是周日，又是在秦肃之自己的小公寓里，两个人齐齐睡过了点，九点钟的时候，秦肃之妈妈江浅秋的夺命连环电话就打过来了：

“你们俩起没起床呀？我就说指望不上你吧，今天樱桃开学，你还这么不上心，带着她赖床……”

秦肃之“嗯嗯啊啊”地随口答应着，他把通讯手表往床上一扔，也不管江浅秋还在絮叨什么，和樱桃一起冲进卫生间匆匆忙忙地梳洗。秦肃之动作比樱桃利索很多，他行军打仗一样收拾完自己的时候，樱桃嘴里还叼着电动牙刷，她朝秦肃之做了个手势，秦肃之就把玄关的车钥匙揣进衣服口袋里：

“行，我去车上等你，走的时候记得看一下门锁。”

樱桃点点头，又把他刚才扔在床上的通讯环递给他。

秦肃之有点无奈地接过来通讯环，他老妈的声音显然已经拔高了：

“秦肃之，我刚才和你说话你是不是没听？”

秦肃之穿好皮鞋，一边应付老妈：“听了听了，我这着急开车呢，打电话不安全，妈您把电话挂了吧？”

江浅秋说：“你少来，我一听你这声音你就还没出公寓门。多大的人了，心里一点数没有，我要是不给你打电话，你是不是要和樱桃赖床赖到明天去啊？”

秦肃之权当自己是得道高僧，老妈的话左耳进右耳就出去了。他走到公寓楼下，在附近的便利店里买了两盒热牛奶，自己仰头咕咚咕咚灌完其中一盒，才又和店员说再要两个蛋挞。他提着这点便携的早餐走向地下车库，才发动了车子没几分钟，樱桃也过来了。

她钻进副驾驶，还没坐稳就先打了个冷颤：“……好冷！”

秦肃之把剩下那盒热牛奶和蛋挞递给她：“拿着捂捂手，随便垫下肚子，等去我爸妈那了再好好吃吧。”

江浅秋在电话里说：“樱桃，江阿姨给你做了好多你喜欢吃的菜，一会过来一样都得吃一点，听到没？”

听见樱桃答应了，江浅秋才说：“行，那肃之开车过来吧，我不说了。路上别赶，安全第一。”

她总算把电话挂了，秦肃之这才长舒一口气：“这位江女士，什么都好，就是好能念，像唐僧。”

樱桃没忍住，跟着笑了两声，秦肃之向着她这边探过来点身子，帮着她把安全带系好，又说：“咱俩今天起得晚，估计到我妈那之后，吃点东西你爸你哥他们也得过来，然后咱们就得出门往学校赶了。之前学校发的通知是说下午一点报道是吧？”

樱桃点点头：“对，然后说是两点半开始考试。”

首都二中每学期开学历来都会安排一场考试，就在正式上课之前的那个周日。考试从下午一直考到晚上，不过好在只考语文数学外语三科，其余的科目是不考查的。这场考试主要是为了划定新开学的排名，检查一下学生在假期是否有所懈怠，有些学生并不会在意这一次的排名。

秦肃之将车从车库慢慢驶入道路：“考倒第一也没事，每个人的起点不一样，你千万别有压力。”

樱桃说：“我觉得你们每个人看起来都比我压力要大。所有人都劝我别有压力，可是我是真的没有压力啊，我表现得这么不明显吗？”

秦肃之乐了一声：“唉，也不是，主要是你吧，心思太重了，有什么事都不愿意和别人说，我们这不都是怕你嘴上说着不介意，然后自己暗地里和成绩较劲吗。学校一有这个排名机制吧，他就容易倒逼人在乎成绩。”

樱桃说：“……不过如果我成绩真的很差的话，我自己是无所谓，但是可能你们说出去会比较没面子吧。”

“那你可真是想太多了，”秦肃之说，“我对你的要求，就是生理加心理健康地活着，别的没了。学习好，那是锦上添花，学习不好，那就不要这朵花呗，有啥关系？”

秦肃之的公寓离他父母家不算远，驱车不过十几分钟就到了。秦肃之才把车拐进离秦家最近的小路，就看见他妈江浅秋裹着件厚羊绒大衣站在院门前等着。秦肃之停好车走下来，第一句话就问：

“怎么在外面等着，天不冷啊？”

樱桃跟在他身边，冲着江浅秋一笑：“江阿姨。”

江浅秋立刻眉开眼笑。她伸手捏了捏樱桃的脸蛋，招呼两个孩子进屋，才说：“这不是着急见你们俩吗，我左等也不来，右等也不来，干脆亲自出来看看。”她搂住樱桃的肩膀，“我才几天没见你，你怎么又瘦了？秦肃之没好好给你吃饭是不是？”

秦肃之大呼冤枉：“妈！”

樱桃一来，秦肃之在江浅秋这里立刻成为了捡来的儿子。江浅秋对他简直连一个眼神都欠奉，只顾着樱桃长樱桃短。

樱桃对这种亲切的热情向来很难招架。她认认真真地回答了几个江浅秋的问题之后就开始窘迫得不行，忍不住向秦肃之递去求助的目光。秦肃之立刻帮忙转移话题：“妈，我爸没在家？”

江浅秋说：“家里面没有樱桃喜欢的那个山楂汁了，你爸去买了，我估计再过两分钟就该回来了。”她说完这句话，就催促樱桃进屋洗手：“洗完手出来吃饭，我就知道你和秦肃之待一块根本吃不着正经早饭。”

樱桃乖乖洗好手，就被江浅秋按在餐桌边坐下了。江浅秋准备的早饭根本就是满汉全席的水准，樱桃对着一盘又一盘的菜目瞪口呆，江浅秋说：“能吃多少吃多少，剩下了我和你秦叔叔回来还要吃呢，不是让你都吃完。”

樱桃：“……那这也太多了……”

江浅秋说：“阿姨这不是图个好寓意吗，鲤鱼、鸡翅，这不是‘鱼跃龙门’、‘大鹏展翅’？”她把一盘肉松蛋糕往樱桃旁边推了推：“还有这个，这是‘步步高升’啊！一样吃一点，别什么也不吃。”

要说樱桃最听谁的话，那不是她的两个哥哥，也不是秦肃之，她其实最听江浅秋的话。有江浅秋在一边盯着，她就是心里再想说“不”，行动上还是老老实实动起了筷子。她在来秦家的路上还吃了一个蛋挞，秦肃之是除了一盒牛奶什么也没吃，他都不用别人催，自己就风卷残云吃了起来。

他们两个在这边吃饭，秦家的大门开开关关，先是出去买果汁的秦父秦诤言回来了，然后应父和应云航应云潜兄弟两个也到了。因为应父已经过世的妻子是江浅秋的堂姐，两家本来就是亲戚，这些年也一直都在走动，这会两家人就凑在一块查看准备给樱桃带去学校的行李有没有错漏的。

客厅的气氛严肃得像是要上战场，樱桃远远地看了一眼就叹了口气。她端起秦诤言刚刚特意过来给她倒的山楂汁，捧在手里还没喝，就忍不住说：“……我就说所有人看起来都比我紧张吧。”

秦肃之也反驳不了这句话，毕竟他才在周五把樱桃所有的教材都包好了书皮。他把手掌放在樱桃的腿上，轻轻拍了拍，叮嘱她道：“到了学校去，就要住宿舍了，和室友也好，同学也好，老师也好，任何地方你觉得有问题，有困惑，都记得联系我们，好吧？学校规定我之前也看过了，除了考试，其他时候是不收通讯环的，你可别一进学校和我就玩失联。”

樱桃说：“我知道了，你都说了八百遍了。”

秦肃之看她只端着山楂汁一小口一小口地喝，知道她这是一点饭也再吃不下去了，就收拾了碗筷，让众人做好准备出发去学校。这会已经十点半，一行人在樱桃到底坐谁的车去学校的事情上又争执了几分钟，终于是放任樱桃跟着秦肃之的车走了。

首都二中的校区在与秦家所在的小区成斜对角的郊区，大约是两个小时的车程，几人在校门附近的停车场把车停好的时候，正好是十二点半。秦肃之陪着樱桃走完了报道的流程，把提前给她准备好的教材放进教室，又拿到了宿舍钥匙，便和等在教学楼外的应父几人一起走向宿舍楼。

樱桃的宿舍在302，楼层并不高，她走到302的宿舍门前看了一眼，二中的宿舍都是两人一间，现在外面的门牌上除了她的名字“应陶”，还有一个名字，叫作邹雨彤。

樱桃知道，这就是她未来的室友了。

宿舍是上床下桌的布局，一张桌子上已经摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，地上也零散地摊开了几个行李箱，看来这位邹雨彤已经到了，这会却不知道在干什么，并不在屋里。

樱桃的行李并不多，今天来送她上学的人却太多，因此收拾什么都变得非常快，到头来樱桃自己反而成了最无所事事的那个人，她两手空空地站在窗边，不知所措地看着江浅秋把她的衣服和新发下来的校服一件件在柜子里挂好，猛然听见宿舍门外面传来了有些耳熟的女声：

“彤彤宿舍是这间是吧？刚才这里面把我绕迷路了。”

樱桃还没想起来这声音到底是哪里耳熟，下一瞬宿舍门就被人推开，两个样貌略微有些相似、体型也相仿的女生一齐走了进来。

其中一个女生樱桃并不熟悉，从刚才那句“彤彤”来判断，应当是这间宿舍的另一个主人邹雨彤；但另一个女生，樱桃一看到便想起来了这是谁：

是才被她和应云潜搞砸了相亲的付美茹。

樱桃就站在房门正对着的窗户旁，付美茹一走进来，第一眼看见的就是她。她显然也认出来了樱桃：

“……是你？”

她这一嗓子的音量不小，满屋的人都看向了她。付美茹看看应云潜，再看看应父，最后又看回樱桃，语气不善道：“搞了半天，你就是应家才认回来的那个女儿？”她又笑了一声，想再说些挖苦的话，碍于应父也在场，终于是没有说出口。

应父那天也同付美茹有一面之缘，见状便走上前去，口气温和地道：“付小姐，我同你道歉，我这两个孩子不懂事，那天给你添太多麻烦了，希望你别放在心上。”

付美茹又不是傻子，如何看不出那天的相亲，她是被应家这兄妹俩给摆弄了一道。她心里气愤极了，但又不好当着应父的面发作，便只摆摆手压下这口郁气，态度十分良好地介绍她身边的女生：

“应伯父，您可别提什么给我添麻烦了，那天的事我早忘了。噢，这是我的表妹邹雨彤，我今天陪着她来收拾宿舍，没想到挺有缘，她能和令嫒在一间寝室，以后大家就是朋友了，有什么需要我帮忙的地方，您尽管说。”

邹雨彤的反应很快，她听见付美茹介绍自己，就立刻对樱桃道：“你好，我是邹雨彤，很高兴认识你。我看门牌上写的，你叫应陶是吧？”

她落落大方地向着樱桃伸出手，樱桃就也伸出手和她轻轻握了一下：

“……对，我叫应陶。你好。”


	9. 议论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们在说新转来的那个应陶，是应家的私生女。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -是流水账纯剧情

应云潜猝不及防和付美茹打了个过于尴尬的照面，他实在不想再在屋里再待下去，随便找了个借口就要溜走。正巧樱桃这时候的行李已经收拾得差不多，应父抬手一看时间，已经一点多了，再过一阵樱桃就要回到教室去参加开学考试，他们这些人也不好一直留在女生宿舍里面，就招呼众人都走。

但嘴上说了要走，每个人都有着一大堆的话要叮嘱樱桃，说来说去花样都是一样，记得打电话，好好吃饭，注意身体，不要生病。樱桃点头点得颈椎都疼了起来，总算把几个人都送出去，就看见秦肃之悄悄落后众人几步，又回头看她，依依不舍的。

樱桃依着宿舍外面的墙，朝秦肃之招招手：“……过来吧，我知道你舍不得我。”

秦肃之像头刚刚接到主人口令的大型犬一样，蹭地一下就贴了过来。樱桃搂住他的脖子，亲亲他的嘴唇：

“我一定每天晚上都给你打电话，好吧？”

秦肃之的手掌无意识地摩挲着樱桃的后背和腰肢，嘴里说：“电话可以不打，万一你事情多，挺忙的，不用总顾着我这边。主要是饭好好吃，觉好好睡，这几天还要降温，别穿得太少，真感冒了就赶紧吃药，别硬扛着，能喝热水就还是喝热水……”

他把自己所能想到的所有琐碎事情都重新念叨了一遍，樱桃也不打断他，就一直微笑着点头。

秦肃之说：“是不是在心里面骂我磨叽呢？”

樱桃就笑，不说“是”也不说“不是”：“你不放心我嘛，我都理解。”

秦肃之又看了眼时间，眼看着快要一点半了，他实在不好继续逗留，只好说：“唉，那我走了？”

他低下头，飞快地在樱桃两边脸颊又各自亲了一下，这才一步三回头地走了。

樱桃目送着他的背影消失在电梯间里，一股巨大的疲惫霎时间涌上心头，她小小地叹了口气，转身走回了寝室。看见家人和秦肃之都离开了，她心里面不是不失落的，只是她习惯了控制情绪，并没有表现得多么难舍难分。

付美茹还在寝室里，邹雨彤的东西早已经整理得差不多了，她便坐在桌子旁边低头和别人发着消息。这会应父并不在场，付美茹余光瞥见了樱桃，也只当作没看见，倒是邹雨彤礼貌地和樱桃打了招呼：

“我从林老师那里听说这学期我们班要转来一个新同学，但是我没想到你居然成了我的室友。”

林老师的全名叫做林爽，是樱桃所在班级的班主任，刚刚报道的时候，她已经见过这位女老师了。樱桃从邹雨彤的话里面听出来点别的意思：“你以前是一个人住？”

邹雨彤点了点头：“我们的宿舍有几间是空的，如果想一个人住的话可以申请。我之前就申请的单人宿舍。但是你转过来之后，宿舍大概是不够分了，所以我们就成了室友。”她大略讲了几句宿舍的事情，似乎也并没有太计较自己现在不能单人住一间屋子的事情，很快就又问樱桃：“两点半就是摸底考试，现在快两点了，我们一起去教室吧？”

她转头又和付美茹说了几句话，樱桃听出来这对表姐妹倒是真的关系挺亲密的，付美茹对着邹雨彤的时候，表现得远远没有那天相亲的时候那样骄矜。她答应了邹雨彤几句话，又叮嘱了几句好好学习之类的话，便提着自己的挎包离开了。邹雨彤就也背上自己的书包，示意樱桃和自己一起出发去教学楼：

“走吧。”

刚到一个陌生的环境，樱桃不想表现得太格格不入，就向着邹雨彤点了点头。她与邹雨彤并肩而行的时候，才意识到这个女生比她还要高上几厘米，她自己一米六六的身高放在女生里其实已经并不矮了，这样估算，邹雨彤大概要有一米七左右。

邹雨彤对樱桃的态度并没有因为付美茹而产生什么变化。她一路上问了樱桃不少问题，诸如她从前在哪里上学，成绩如何，樱桃都一概搪塞了过去。抛开这个年纪的女生特有的明媚朝气，樱桃注意到邹雨彤在二中里面有着很高的知名度，在走向教学楼的这个过程中，迎面遇到的所有人几乎都同她打了招呼，也都向着樱桃投来了好奇的目光。

邹雨彤一概回应：“是我的新室友，刚转学过来的应陶。”

有了邹雨彤帮忙介绍，樱桃乐得做锯嘴葫芦，她已经明白过来邹雨彤很享受这种成为社交中心的快乐，便也安安心心地在旁边做一个校园女神旁边的小跟班。快要走进教学楼的时候，她听见邹雨彤问她：

“等正式开学之后社团招新，你要不要考虑来我们跆拳道社？我是现在的社长哦。”

樱桃看着邹雨彤的表情，猛然间福至心灵，知道了自己应该先说什么。她就也这么说了：“你还会跆拳道呀？好厉害。”

邹雨彤说：“我们这个寒假还出去打比赛了，我们学校女子组拿到了前两名呢。我看你手脚长度不错，不知道柔韧度和灵活性怎么样，要是都挺好的话，真的应该来练练跆拳道，还防身，多好呀？”

樱桃的一句“我考虑考虑”还没说出口，从她们后面猛地冲出来另一个女生。这女生显然和邹雨彤十分熟悉，她从后面抱住邹雨彤，大声说：

“拿了冠军的大社长，你想没想我呀？”她说完这句话，这才发现走在邹雨彤身边的樱桃她并不认识：“你是……？”

“我叫应陶。”樱桃说，“新转过来的，目前和邹雨彤住一间宿舍。你好。”

女生这才放开了抱着邹雨彤的手，她上下打量了樱桃两眼，意味深长地“哦”了一声：“你好你好，我是赵小鸾，你和雨彤是室友，那肯定和我也是同班同学了。”

邹雨彤对樱桃说：“赵小鸾就是我们跆拳道社的副社长，寒假的联赛她拿了银牌，是我们的骨干成员。”她又看看赵小鸾：“我正试着把应陶拉进跆拳道社呢，你突然冒出来，吓人一跳。”

她嘴上说着赵小鸾吓人，却主动挽住了她的胳膊，樱桃一看她们两个的肢体动作，就知道她们的关系一定很好。与邹雨彤略显狭长的眼睛相比，赵小鸾的眼睛弧度要圆润一些，但两个人的气质上也有着很相似的地方，樱桃不需要仔细观察，就能看出来这两个女孩子从来都是过着众星捧月的生活，出众的体型、外貌，以及优越的家世让她们没有任何需要自卑的理由，她们从来就是所有社交场合的焦点。

赵小鸾说：“你没告诉新同学，金牌是你啊？”

邹雨彤说：“还没来得及！”

赵小鸾一来，三人之间的气氛都比之前要活跃了不少，邹雨彤和赵小鸾嘻嘻哈哈地走进教室，樱桃略微落后两步，她一走进去，已经提前来到教室的学生便又齐齐把目光投向了她。樱桃已经完全适应了这些打量的目光，这一次也没用她主动介绍自己，邹雨彤便抢先开了口：

“这是我的新室友应陶，刚转学过来的。”

邹雨彤显然在班级里也一呼百应，虽然还有很多人的目光还不时向樱桃这边扫过来，但他们却先选择围着邹雨彤问东问西起来。

加上她们几个刚到教室的，樱桃粗略数了数，屋里面有不到二十个人，男女生的人数相差不大，都在八九个左右。虽然她提前就知道首都二中的每个班级的人数都不会超过三十个人，但目前的人数还是低于了她的预期。

不过同学是多是少，都对樱桃没什么影响。她走到教室后面，找到贴着自己名牌的桌子坐下，就开始专注地翻起了语文教材。她嘴上和秦肃之说不介意考试成绩，实际上小时候争强好胜惯了，哪里能真的一点也不在乎呢？

她的英语一直还算可以，数学前两天秦肃之帮她恶补了一下，勉强死记硬背住了所有的公式，唯独语文这个科目她是一点底气都没有，所有该背诵的、该了解的内容，她几乎全都不知道。

就在她安静地低头看着教材的时候，所有在班级里的学生也都在悄悄注视着她。

赵小鸾的座位和邹雨彤很近，她朝樱桃那边使了个眼色，问邹雨彤：“就是她？应家新认回来的那个私生女？”

邹雨彤说：“你别当着人家的面这么说话。”

赵小鸾说：“离这么远，她又听不到！再说了，她妈自甘下贱当小三，那她就是私生女，事实还不让人说吗？”

邹雨彤没什么表情地从笔袋里取出一支碳素笔，在面前摊开的练习册上装样子地随便划了两下，才说：“我听我妈讲，应家很有来头，有一次酒席她和我爸远远看见了应陶她爸，都没人能凑上去讲话。我表姐和应家那个捡来的老二相亲的事你不也知道吗，我表姐刚才和我说，就是这个应陶装作是应二的女朋友，把她给气走的。”

赵小鸾在脑子里反复想了几遍邹雨彤说的这些话，才有些震惊地开了口：“可是你那时候说应二那个女朋友可跋扈了！”她说完这句话，立刻又回头去看樱桃，见她仍然安安静静地坐在座位上看书，眉眼非常柔和，一时都不知道该摆出什么样的表情：“……不是，那他们应家怎么回事？儿子和女儿在谈恋爱啊？太会玩了吧！”

邹雨彤冷笑一声：“私生子配私生女，正好。”她的笔尖在纸上划出一道重重的划痕，“像应陶这种女人我见得多了，看起来温温柔柔不争不抢的，实际上都特别有心机，都能把男人吃得死死的，我爸现在外头那根彩旗不就是这样么？就这一个小三加一个私生子，把我妈搞得焦头烂额，她越和我爸生气，我爸越觉得她烦，越往外面跑……没劲。”

邹雨彤的父亲有外遇这件事情，作为邹雨彤的至交好友，赵小鸾也是知道的。何况在她们的圈子里面，经常有孩子的爸妈各玩各的，这么些年她们早就司空见惯了。

她还没想出要用些什么话来宽慰一下邹雨彤，冷不防旁边响起一道男声：

“什么私生子配私生女？”

赵小鸾和邹雨彤一起抬头，发现说话的是邹雨彤的男朋友，冯言礼。冯言礼就坐在邹雨彤的后座，他之前一直趴在桌子上睡觉，直到邹雨彤和赵小鸾的谈话声逐渐加大音量，才把他给吵醒。他前面的话全没听见，只听了一耳朵“私生子私生女”，邹雨彤就给他解释：

“我们在说新转来的那个应陶，是应家的私生女。”

“什么新转来……哦！”冯言礼显然还有些没睡醒，过了一会才反应过来，“转来的是个女生啊？在哪呢，让我看一眼。”

邹雨彤就朝着教室后面指了指。

冯言礼顺着她指的方向看了过去，樱桃低着头看书，露出来大片乌黑的发顶，几缕头发从她的侧脸垂下去，衬得她的脸更加白了。冯言礼看了两眼，又看了两眼，吹了声口哨：

“还挺好看！”

邹雨彤的脸色一下子变了。但她忍了忍，又好像什么都没发生似的，低声和冯言礼讲话：“是吧？我也觉得她还挺好看的。”

冯言礼没察觉到女友的不悦，他还在对着樱桃品头论足：“何止是好看，这绝对至少是八分美女的水平，可以直接进娱乐圈了，到时候我肯定贡献票房，烂片也没关系。”

他越说越离谱，邹雨彤终于再忍不住：“……冯言礼！”

冯言礼：“啊，我不是说你不好看，但是她比你好看是事实啊，你也不用这么生气吧？”

邹雨彤仰天翻个白眼，她懒得在教室里面大张旗鼓地和男友吵架，干脆再不理他，只转头和赵小鸾讲话：“这头猪！我靠，迟早把我气死。”

赵小鸾说：“男的没一个好东西，做什么事说什么话都要教，太没意思了。”

邹雨彤把椅子向着赵小鸾的方向挪了挪，才幽幽地说：“我不是看中他家就他一个儿子吗。你以为我还相信个鬼的爱情，我妈以前和我爸那么好都没用，现在撕破脸搞得好难看，我不想将来也这样。”

她和赵小鸾开始谈论起各家的八卦来，没多一会便到了两点二十，班主任林爽捧着一摞卷子走进了教室。

林爽刚刚三十出头，教英语，整个人都打扮得很温柔漂亮。她把试卷往讲台上一放，笑眯眯和学生们讲话：

“大家好啊，一个假期没见，我们班的帅哥美女都更帅更美了！”

有几个男生就在下面敲桌子起哄：“爽姐最美！爽姐最美！”

林爽说：“一会就是正常的摸底考试，我来监考，大家把通讯环等所有的电子设施都放讲台上来，考完了再拿回去，都自觉点，咱们班的学生都用不着作弊，对吧？”

少年男女们齐刷刷地在下面拖长了声音喊“对——”，林爽就笑笑：“还有件事，大家也都听说了，咱们班今年新转来一位同学，来，应陶，你站起来做一下自我介绍，以后大家就都是同学了。”

樱桃没想到还有这么个环节，她愣了一下，才放下书慢慢站起来。一屋子都是她不熟悉的面孔，她不知道该看谁，就干脆盯着林爽的脸看：

“……我叫应陶，大家好。”

林爽说：“应陶刚转过来，还有点害羞，没事，大家慢慢就熟悉了，你先请坐吧。”她让樱桃坐下，又向着同学们说：“我也听说了，咱们班这个寒假挺厉害的，拿了不少奖是吧？”

学生们又兴奋起来：“是！”

林爽笑了笑，从随身的笔记本里抽出来一张纸，开始念：“这是我收到的所有的奖项，我给大家读一下。冯言礼，全国机器人大赛高中组的第四名；李子婷，‘新思维’杯创意作文赛三等奖；邹雨彤，全国高中生跆拳道联赛品势组冠军，你们跆拳道社是挺厉害哈，赵小鸾是品势组的亚军……”

林爽在讲台上面一个一个地念着奖项，樱桃就努力地将她话中的人名与身边的同学一一对应上。她很快找出林爽名单里每一个人的位置，但哪怕后面陆续又有学生走进教室，现在教室里还是空着有整整六个座位。

“……最后要说一下我们班参加学校管弦乐团的这六个人，”樱桃还在心里疑惑，林爽就主动提起来了，“我们二中的管弦乐团寒假里面拿到了金奖，现在全体成员都在奥卡利星参加友谊赛，学校下发通知说应该是下周一他们都能回来上课，开学考试他们就不参加了。哎，你们一个个都把这垂头丧气的劲儿给我收一收，多考一场试是要了你们的命吗？好了，咱们二中管弦乐团是老牌项目，那我们也在这里祝愿他们在接下来的友谊赛也能取得好成绩！”

学生们先是不情不愿，随后又是一通疯狂鼓掌，林爽看他们躁动得差不多了，总算都慢慢冷静下来，就叫了语文课代表来发第一科的试卷。

语文考试一考就是两个半小时，五点钟收卷子去吃晚饭，回来五点半继续考，数学和英语各自占据两个小时的时间，这三门全都考完，已经九点半，是学校平时下晚自习的时候了。樱桃太久没有这样专注地做过题，终于放下笔的时候，她只觉得头昏脑涨，什么精神也提不起来了。

同学们三三两两地结伴走回宿舍，樱桃和谁都不算太熟悉，就自己回到寝室洗漱。等到她收拾完毕，邹雨彤也还没回来。

樱桃知道邹雨彤应该是还在男生寝室楼下和她的男朋友冯言礼卿卿我我，她走回宿舍楼的时候，远远看见了这两个人就抱在一起。她心想邹雨彤不回来倒是正好，就换了睡衣盘膝坐在床上，给秦肃之打电话。

秦肃之不知道是不是一直在等她的电话，他几乎是秒接：“怎么样，考试还顺利吗？”

樱桃不自觉地咬了下嘴唇：“……还行吧，语文答得很不好，我作文一点都不会写。”

“没事没事，”秦肃之说，“这都是慢慢来的事情，哪有一蹴而就的。数学呢？数学怎么样，背的那些公式有用上的吗？”

樱桃说：“没答完题，后面还剩了三道大题，根本没来得及看题。不过前面答上来的那些我觉得还好吧……嗯，我觉得还好。”

秦肃之就笑了：“这哪是‘还好’，你这是相当好了，一点练习题都没做，你还能答完这么多题，你多厉害啊。”

从秦肃之的嘴里面听见肯定她的话，好像总是比别人的更有说服力。樱桃立刻高兴起来：“真的吗？”

秦肃之说：“我骗你干嘛，你这不就是做题速度上差点，随便做做题就提上来了，根本不是个事，原来我女朋友是数学小天才，也太能融会贯通了，高斯转世啊。”

他一顶又一顶的高帽子接二连三地扣了过来，樱桃乐不可支：“你别说了，再说下去我就要骄傲了。”

两个人各自对着电话傻乐了好几声，秦肃之听着樱桃的声音明显比之前要明快了不少，才正色问她：“你这个新室友，叫邹雨彤是吗，她怎么样，好相处吗？”

樱桃沉默了一下，才说：“看你怎么理解‘好相处’吧。对我来说倒是还行，她就是那种稍微有点大小姐脾气的女生，只要顺着她说话，不会有大问题的。”

秦肃之说：“行，那就行，我怕她再因为付美茹的事情迁怒你。”他说着说着，又埋怨起应云潜来，“我就说老应出的主意不靠谱吧，找你去假扮他女朋友，你看，转头你俩就一块翻车。”

樱桃说：“可是这事你也不能全怪二哥，付美茹自己有三个情人，他们付家却执意要和二哥相亲，付美茹来了还对二哥挑挑拣拣的，你是不在场没看到，她是真的很自恃身份，对二哥的态度特别高傲。二哥如果真的自己一个人去相亲，对上这么个大小姐，那不是也很可怜。”

“……也是。”秦肃之说，“不说这个了，现在也挺晚了，你以后每天都得早起，今天早点睡吧？”

樱桃答应了声“好”，又和秦肃之扯了几句家长里短，才挂断了电话。她这边电话才结束，邹雨彤就推门进来了，她和樱桃打了个招呼，便去卫生间洗漱了。

樱桃回给邹雨彤一个微笑，拉上了自己的床帘，有些无奈地仰躺在了床上。

她今天其实听见了邹雨彤说她的话——

“私生子配私生女，正好。”


	10. 争执

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和李子婷的友谊，和邹雨彤的争执。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -纯剧情，有一点点（可以忽略不计的）校园暴力描写

事情真正开始不对，是在周三晚上。

几天内樱桃按部就班地上课学习，周一下午的时候开学测验的成绩发了下来，全班24个人参加考试，樱桃的排名在第18名，远远超出了秦肃之对她的期待。开学测验的卷子老师只用了一节课大略讲了讲重难点的题，樱桃自己对着答案标注了每道题的知识点，发现自己最大的短板果然是语文。

三门科目的满分都是150分，樱桃的英语拿了142分，让负责教授英语的班主任林爽感到十分满意；数学她后面落下了三道题没写，但前面做出来的题居然全都蒙对了，最终也有118分；唯独语文只有80分，连及格线都没过，也是班里面的最低分，害得尽职尽责的语文老师特意在周一下午的课间把她叫了出去，问她是不是考试的时候身体不舒服了，才没答好题。

可能是樱桃的外表太具有欺骗性，面对这样一个考出了语文老师教学历史上最低分的学生，语文老师也没有说什么重话，她看樱桃挺自责的，又反过来安慰她好好努力，下次争取把成绩再提高一些，又拜托了语文课代表有空的时候来指导她。

语文课代表名叫李子婷，戴着很乖巧的圆框眼镜，梳一个简单的马尾辫，就坐在樱桃的前座。樱桃开学那天就听班主任讲过李子婷假期拿到了‘新思维’杯创意作文赛三等奖，就很认真地听从了语文老师的意见，抱着试卷去问李子婷。

李子婷仔细地看了看她的卷子：“其实你是整个的解题思路有些问题，基础也不太扎实。这样吧，有些阅读理解方面的技巧，你可以看一下我的笔记。”她把自己一本厚厚的笔记本递给樱桃，忽然又很腼腆地笑笑：“我没想到韩老师让你来问我，你就真的会来和我讲话。”

樱桃接过笔记本，翻开到李子婷指定的那一页，一边说：“为什么？因为班里面别的人都孤立你，所以你觉得我也不会和你说话，是吗？”

短短一天的工夫，樱桃已经看出来了班级内所有的小团体是怎么分布的，尤其注意到这位来自贫穷的金珥伴星、有着并不难看，反而还有点可爱的外貌、又是通过贫困生特招才升入首都二中的李子婷，遭到了班级里所有女生的一致孤立。作为语文课代表，李子婷收作业是所有课代表中最慢的一个，她没有任何同性朋友，除了她的室友兼隔壁班同学偶尔会来和她讲几句话，她几乎全天都是独来独往。

樱桃本来就对这些低级的勾心斗角毫无兴趣，她自己都已经察觉到了来自邹雨彤和赵小鸾若有若无的针对，就更加不会去冷落同样被邹雨彤她们的小团体排挤的李子婷了。

李子婷很感动地笑了一下，她压低了一些声音：“……谢谢你。”

樱桃打开通讯环上的相机，将李子婷的笔记一页一页地拍下来，又说：“但是你也不用太感动，邹雨彤不太喜欢我，碰巧她也不太喜欢你，我和你交往得太频繁的话，我们两个大概会被一起挤兑，所以我除了问问题，大概也不会主动找你的。”

李子婷惊讶道：“……你知道邹雨彤不喜欢你？”

樱桃有些疑惑地看了看她：“我为什么不知道？”

李子婷说：“你不在教室的时候，邹雨彤和赵小鸾其实很大声地谈论过你……还有你家之类的事情，说得不是很好听。但是也没人会反驳她，所以就……”她顿了顿，“总之，你熬过这个星期就好了，我们班不是还有六个人在奥卡利星比赛没回来吗？等他们这批人回来，邹雨彤就不会这么说一不二了。”

樱桃点点头：“听说了，传说中的班长现在就在奥卡利星比赛呢是吧？”

李子婷说：“对，她只要回来，班里的气氛就会好很多。……邹雨彤家里比较厉害，她和赵小鸾她们又总抱团，有时候同学们不是不想反驳她们，只是不太好讲话。”她沉默了一下，又说，“所以现在没有人来理我，我都可以理解，真的。你也是，别太把她们的话放在心上，熬过这星期就好了。”

樱桃很快照完了李子婷的笔记，她把笔记本还给李子婷，又笑了笑道：“好，也谢谢你告诉我这些。”

李子婷接过笔记本，正要转回去坐好，她想了想，又回头问樱桃：“……那，一会体育课，你想和我一起打羽毛球吗？”

-

樱桃就这么和李子婷结下了友谊。

她不想惹是生非，就认真遵从了李子婷的建议，除非必要的和同学之间的交流，就老老实实坐在教室后面假装自己是一个透明人，偶尔和前座的李子婷讲几句话。但是她没想到的是，冯言礼开始经常绕路到她的课桌旁边和她聊天。

冯言礼是邹雨彤的男朋友，这事情樱桃第一天开学的时候就知道了。樱桃想不清楚一个有女朋友的男生为什么还要故意过来和她说话，还总要特意靠在她的桌子旁边用食指转着篮球。

——还转不好，总是掉！

樱桃不堪其扰，她竭尽所能地表现得非常冷淡，但是不知道冯言礼究竟是哪里有问题，樱桃越是冷淡地对待他，他越是来劲。他也并不做什么出格的举动，只是有事没事就要过来转一圈，有时候是故意拿着一支笔过来问是不是樱桃掉的，有时候是从她书桌上的纸抽里抽走两张纸，嘴里说是“借”，其实从没还过。

樱桃被逼无奈，把纸抽收进了课桌里面，没想到下一个课间冯言礼还是要过来借纸。她忍无可忍：

“你自己要是买不起纸，我给你钱你自己去买好不好？”

她冷冷睇过来的这一眼，就好像是意蕴无穷的泼墨山水画，让从来没见过这种风格的女生的冯言礼心里面立刻抓心挠肝地痒了起来。冯言礼从小到大，外貌出挑，成绩优秀，篮球也打得很好，从来都是女生围着他转，没有过这种他主动向着别人献殷勤的时候。哪怕是他现在的女友邹雨彤，两个人也是很快就确定了关系，他所有的示好很快就能收到邹雨彤的回应。

唯独这个应陶，明明她就是个拿不出手的私生女罢了，却意外地好像一朵高岭之花一样，说什么话题她都没兴趣，从来不肯拿正眼认认真真看他一眼，冯言礼是真的很好奇，她骄傲的资本是从哪来？难道真的是像邹雨彤说的，她在和她家那个同为私生子的二哥谈恋爱，所以对别的男生就都没了兴趣？

短短一会工夫，冯言礼的脑袋里面就转过了无数的念头。他回过神，看见樱桃明显是有些不高兴了，才笑笑说：“你别这么小气嘛。”

“？”樱桃深感这个冯言礼是不是问题出在了脑子上，“你过来要我的东西，还让我别太小气，你思路也太奇怪了吧？你是我的谁啊，你要什么我就得给你什么？”

她这句话的音量不小，周围一圈同学都听见了，一时间不少视线都向着她的方向投了过来。冯言礼脸上有些挂不住，他哼了一声，没再说什么，转头走了。

樱桃面无表情地低下头继续做题，心里面却叹了口气。

刚刚她和冯言礼讲话的时候，邹雨彤就在教室后门看得一清二楚。哪怕是余光，樱桃都瞥见了邹雨彤脸上的不悦之色。

果然当天晚上她回到宿舍去，拿了换洗衣服去卫生间洗澡的时候，才刚放好洗浴篮，余光就看见卫生间的门底下有一点微弱的红色闪光。樱桃不动声色地拧开洗脸池的水龙头，借着洗脸池上方的半身镜去看那处闪光，确认了那的确是一个偷拍用的微型摄像头。

这个宿舍只有她和邹雨彤两个人住，是谁在操纵这个微型摄像头，答案简直再明显不过了——邹雨彤要偷拍她洗澡的场景。

樱桃的第一反应甚至不是生气，而是哭笑不得：邹雨彤要偷拍她，是为了报复吗？因为白天冯言礼和她讲话吗？可是又不是她主动要接触冯言礼的，冤有头债有主，邹雨彤也应该去管一管她那个自以为很帅、实际上却油腻得过分的男朋友吧？

樱桃细致地在手指的缝隙处擦上洗手液，开始盘算到底是现在就出去和邹雨彤把事情好好讲清楚，还是先把澡洗了再说。她心里面天人交战半天，最终还是洁癖占了上风。有这样一个明晃晃的摄像头就在门缝处，她无论如何也没办法在这里洗澡，就干脆拎了洗浴篮出去。

邹雨彤就站在卫生间门外不远的地方，她看见樱桃出来，脸上的神情难得有一瞬间的慌张：

“你不洗澡了？”

樱桃平静地看了一眼邹雨彤手上还亮着的通讯光屏：“我去公共浴室洗。”

她懒得去猜邹雨彤这会是什么心情，而是径自走出了宿舍门，去走廊末端的公共浴室冲了个澡。她很耐心地吹干头发，涂好护发精油，又站在走廊上给秦肃之打完了每日例行的腻腻歪歪的电话，告诉他自己这边一切都好，才重新走回宿舍。

就在她将洗浴篮放回柜子里的时候，邹雨彤坐在自己的床边，冷不丁地开了口：

“你什么意思？”

樱桃头也不回地道：“什么？”

邹雨彤不自觉地加重了语气：“你自己和你哥乱伦还没够，还要来勾引我男朋友，你什么意思！”

樱桃心想，该来的果然早晚会来。她很轻地叹了口气：“我到底勾引没勾引你男朋友，邹雨彤，你应该很清楚。是你男友自己过来向我献殷勤的，不是我找的他，好吗？”

她以为她只是阐述了一句事实，没想到邹雨彤猛然间歇斯底里起来：

“你们这群贱人，一个一个都说是别人的错是吧？没有你主动勾引，冯言礼会喜欢你？你妈是小三，你果然也是个只能当小三的贱货！拆散别人的感情你很得意是吧？”

樱桃的胸口猛然间积攒起一团郁气，她还没来得及说什么，邹雨彤却先红了眼睛，大哭着跑出了寝室。

樱桃目瞪口呆：这完全是邹雨彤对她的单方面吵架，她还没想好拿什么话来回击呢，邹雨彤居然哭着跑了！

吵架就吵架，她哭什么？

樱桃捧着书坐在床边看了有半个小时，也没见邹雨彤回来。她也实在不耐烦再应付这个大小姐，何况之前邹雨彤说她妈妈是小三的事情也的确让她很生气，干脆也不再去等邹雨彤到底什么时候回来、还回不回来，而是直接关掉了宿舍的灯。

第二天早上樱桃醒来，发现这一晚上邹雨彤也没有回来。邹雨彤和赵小鸾的关系比较好，樱桃猜测她可能是去赵小鸾的宿舍凑合了一晚，果然她洗漱完毕的时候，邹雨彤沉着脸走进宿舍，一句话没说，收拾了她随身的东西就又走出去了。

比起和邹雨彤表面上还算和平地相处，樱桃其实更喜欢这种彻底撕破脸了的关系。她不必去勉强自己应付她不喜欢的社交，反而觉得心里面轻松不少。等到她吃过早饭来到教室，就发现邹雨彤和赵小鸾正坐在一起窃窃私语，见到她进来，两个人又瞬间停住了话头。

樱桃眼观鼻鼻观心，权当自己什么也没看见，什么也不知道，坐回座位上又开始背她已经背了好几天、但还是没什么长进的古诗文。一上午都过得很顺利，到了下午，因为今天是周四，有一节体活课，学校强制要求所有学生都要离开教室去外面活动，樱桃就拿羽毛球拍，和李子婷一起出去打羽毛球。

但是她们才打了没两分钟，李子婷忽然没再继续发球，而是凑近了她，十分窘迫地和她讲话：“应陶，你能帮我个忙吗？”

樱桃说：“怎么了？”

李子婷的脸不自觉地红起来：“……我的胸衣扣子开了，我自己总是系不好，你能帮我系一下吗？”她说着就转过身去。

樱桃才伸出手，就发现操场这边人来人往的，她给李子婷系胸衣扣子其实有一点不太合适。何况现在天气也冷，这样在室外，多少还是不方便。她说：“我们去卫生间吧，进去了我再帮你弄。”

李子婷才撩起一点自己的上衣下摆，就被冷风吹得打了个哆嗦，因此欣然接受了樱桃的提议：“走走走。”

两个人将球拍放在操场边上，走进教学楼，就近选择了一楼的女卫生间进去。进到隔间里面，樱桃反手锁上卫生间的门，很迅速地给李子婷系好了胸衣扣子，又建议她：

“你自己系不好的话，不如下次换个不需要系扣的胸衣穿？运动内衣那种的不是也挺好吗？”

李子婷说：“我有时候不好意思试穿，总估计不准自己的号码，又不好意思和我妈说……”她说到这里，就没再说下去。樱桃也知道她的家庭条件相对于二中的大部分学生来说并不宽裕，便也没再多说类似于“何不食肉糜”一类的话。

她转头去拧卫生间的门锁，想和李子婷一起出去，拧了一下，竟然没能拧动。樱桃有些诧异地和李子婷对视了一眼，见李子婷也是一脸茫然，便又低下头去琢磨门锁，发现是在门外面被人用小钥匙或者铁丝一类的东西别住了，这样简单的转动门锁很轻易就卡住了。

门锁这么卡住，肯定是人为的。这么明显的针对，樱桃不用动脑子想都知道会是谁，她回头看看显然也因为想通这一节而变了脸色的李子婷：

“……我觉得可能是我连累你了。”

李子婷的脸白了白，但她还是强自镇定着：“没事，我们俩属于互相成就。你别害怕，下节课自习，教导主任会去每个班级查人数的，她们不敢把我们困在这里这么长时间的。”

隔间门外乍一听之下安安静静，好像卫生间里除了她们两个人就再没有别人了，顺着门缝向外看，似乎也什么都看不到。但是樱桃侧耳听了听，还是听见稍远的地方传来几个不同的呼吸声，她数了数，大致确定外面应该一共是五个人。

樱桃就不再说话，转而低头在通讯环的光屏上打字：

你以前被困住过么？

她把光屏给李子婷看，李子婷就白着脸点了点头。

樱桃继续打字：

除了把你困在厕所里，她们还做过别的事情吗？

李子婷就也在自己的通讯环上打字给樱桃看：

她们会从隔间上面往下倒水。

这个在樱桃的意料之中，她抬头看了看并不算高的隔间，以邹雨彤和赵小鸾的身高，她们很轻易就能将手举到超过隔板的高度，向里面倒水大概也是轻而易举。

忍一时或许能够风平浪静，但卫生间隔间里这样狭小的地方，是没办法去躲来自高空倒下的水的。现在又不是夏天，天气这么冷，浇了一身水非得感冒不可。樱桃放弃了安安稳稳缩在隔间里忍过这一节体活课的想法，她继续在光屏上打字：

一会我们出去，你什么也别管，冲出去叫教导主任来，能做到吗？

李子婷一头雾水，还没来得及问，她们所在的隔间门板忽然在外面被人重重踹了一脚。李子婷吓了一跳，整个人都跟着一个激灵，就听见外面猛地响起来邹雨彤的声音：

“你们两个密谋什么呢？”

樱桃已经听见外面开始响起水龙头流水的声音，她估计是有人在接水准备着向隔间里面倒了，也顾不得理会邹雨彤，而是问李子婷：

“我刚才告诉你的事情，你能做到吗？”

李子婷虽然不知道樱桃要做什么，却本能地觉得有点不妙，她迟疑着点了点头，还没来得及拽着樱桃问个究竟，下一秒樱桃就原地向上一跃，双手非常轻易地抓住了隔间门板的上缘。李子婷眼睁睁看着樱桃几乎没怎么用力，她腰部轻轻一扭，整个人就完全越到了门板的另一侧，又像一根羽毛一样轻飘飘地落在了地上。

李子婷几乎看傻了眼，门外的五个女生也愣住了。趁着所有人都愣神的工夫，樱桃抬手取下卡住卫生间门锁的这根小钥匙，将门向里推开，又向着李子婷做了个口型。

李子婷看懂了，樱桃说的是“跑”。

她心脏狂跳，脑子里已经全然没了主意，樱桃说让她跑，她下意识地拔腿就要出去。然而就在她刚刚迈出两步的时候，邹雨彤已经当先回过神来：

“——快拦住她！”

剩下四个女生面面相觑，还是赵小鸾最先反应过来：“李子婷，你站住！”

她不光是嘴上喝令，手也扬了起来，眼看着就要落到李子婷的脸上。李子婷吓得呆住了，她身量不高，在常年参加跆拳道训练的赵小鸾这里根本毫无还手之力，她本能地闭上了眼睛，听见“啪”的一声清脆声响，但意料之中的疼痛却并没有传来。

李子婷讶异地睁开眼睛，就看见樱桃伸出胳膊在她身前拦了一下，赵小鸾挥下来的这一巴掌正好落在了樱桃的手肘处，却没打上她的脸颊。她听见樱桃口气很淡地问：

“你打人做什么？”

赵小鸾甩下那一巴掌的速度很快，她自己料定了肯定要打中李子婷，却根本没注意到樱桃是什么时候拦过来的。樱桃手肘上的骨头很硬，赵小鸾这一巴掌打上去，反倒把自己的手掌震得发麻，她甩了两下手，才大声说：

“打的就是你！臭不要脸勾引别人男朋友，你怎么这么下贱！”

她一边说着话，邹雨彤和另外三个女生也逐渐形成了一个小包围圈，一步步逼近了樱桃和李子婷。樱桃扫了一眼那三个女生，发现只是脸熟，大概是隔壁班和邹雨彤她们玩得比较好的学生，便又继续和赵小鸾讲话：

“你冷静一点，到底是我勾引的冯言礼还是他主动来找的我，你和邹雨彤不是都很清楚吗？”她又看向邹雨彤，平静道：“你有本事来找我撒气，却没本事管好你的男朋友，或者就干脆一点，和他分手算了。冯言礼是一个非常自恋、极度花心的人，你看不到他身上的缺点，却来找我的麻烦，这是没有用的。如果没有我，难道冯言礼就不会对别的女生动心吗？”

她自认为说的话十分苦口婆心，没料到下一瞬邹雨彤大声尖叫起来：

“你就是小三！你勾引言礼不说，还要反过来骂我？”

樱桃非常无语地叹了口气，她总算明白了，原来和邹雨彤是讲不清楚道理的。她用右手手肘轻轻碰了碰李子婷，示意她跟着自己卫生间外面走，才走了两步，邹雨彤就大步迈上前，她右脚向后撤了一步，随后右腿便向着樱桃直直抡了过来！

李子婷在樱桃身后发出一声尖叫，樱桃被吵得脑门直疼，她右手飞快向外一推，把李子婷推得向远跌出去几步，自己则猛地重心下沉，邹雨彤高高踢起的这一脚贴着她的头皮擦了过去，竟然踢了个空。

邹雨彤也没想过自己竟然会一击不中，她一脚踢空，重心立刻不稳起来，樱桃看得分明，立刻脚上向前做出一个半弓步，双手抬起横抱住邹雨彤的小腿，又使劲向前一送。邹雨彤从来没有过被人抱住腿的经历，她再想做出别的反应以及来不及了，只能眼睁睁看着樱桃向前推开她的小腿，她单脚向后跳了好几下，终于还是没能站住，一屁股跌坐在了地上。

邹雨彤从来没这么被人羞辱过，她才坐到地上，就立刻大哭起来，又指挥还愣在一边的四个好友：“你们一齐上！四个人还怕打不过她一个吗？”

领头的邹雨彤才踢出一脚就被樱桃推倒在了地上，而且她还是跆拳道社的社长，连她都打不过樱桃，赵小鸾几个人虽然做出了上前的举动，气势上却比之前弱了许多。

樱桃看得出来她们的色厉内荏，她本来也无心恋战，只一个劲地催促李子婷往出走。她来到学校的第一天就观察过学校所有摄像头的分布，卫生间出去不远的走廊上就有一个摄像头，等到了那边，想来邹雨彤她们也不敢再闹事。但是李子婷以前没见过人真的打架，这会已经吓得走不动路，她死死地扶着卫生间的隔板，眼睛里已经开始有眼泪了。

“……”樱桃挽了挽自己的两边袖子，无可奈何地抬起李子婷的一只胳膊绕到自己的肩上，半架半抱地带着她往出走，走出没两步，听脚步声是赵小鸾先追了上来。樱桃只好又把李子婷放开，她一回头，迎面又是赵小鸾的凌空一脚。

樱桃这一次甚至连矮身都不用，她将头像右微微一偏就闪过这一脚，右腿紧跟着低空扫出去，小腿胫骨精准地踢在赵小鸾的左大腿外侧。她心里面已经厌烦了这种无意义的小女生互扯头花的行为，这一腿就没怎么留情，几乎是用了全身的重量踢了上去，赵小鸾踢出去的那一脚还没收回来，就又挨了一腿，她立刻趔趄了一下，接连向后退了好几步。

另外三个看傻了眼的女生连忙去扶赵小鸾，樱桃心想这一回她们总不至于还凑上来送人头了，就连忙扯了还在愣神的李子婷，带着她往外面走。好不容易走到走廊上去，樱桃才松了一口气，李子婷就捂着脸靠墙大哭起来。

“对不起对不起，”樱桃说，“我没想到邹雨彤她们能做出来这种事……你还好吗？”

李子婷抽抽噎噎道：“你为什么要道歉，是我要和你道歉，我太没用了，你说了让我快点跑的……”她擦了把脸，目光忽然越过樱桃看见了她身后的景象，她立刻又紧张起来，尖叫道：“应陶，你快躲开！”

樱桃其实听见了身后的脚步声，知道是邹雨彤又追了出来。但现在已经在摄像头的监控范围内，她有心让邹雨彤吃些苦头，便转过身好整以暇地等着邹雨彤靠近。

这一转身，她才看见邹雨彤手里不知道什么时候拿了一把小小的折叠军刀。邹雨彤哭得双眼通红，拿着刀的手也发着抖，但她一看见樱桃的脸，就立刻咬牙切齿地道：

“你个小三、贱人！贱人去死吧！”

她一边骂，一边将手中的军刀毫无章法地向前刺了出去。

樱桃的右肩下意识地动了一下。但是她很快压制住了身体本能的反应，而是主动抬起左臂挡在身前，手臂正对着邹雨彤刺出来的刀刃，不闪不避地迎了过去。

她感觉到左手臂上的皮肤传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，才挽起袖子露出皮肤的左臂上立刻被划出一道细长的伤口，鲜血争先恐后地流了出来，又一滴一滴落到地上。紧接着身前身后齐齐响起了尖叫声——

一声来自旁观了全程、已经吓傻了的李子婷；一声来自没有想到自己的刀真的伤了人，也被吓了个半死的邹雨彤。

赵小鸾几个女生也从卫生间里追了出来，看见樱桃手臂淌血的这一幕，全都惊呆了。一时间尖叫声此起彼伏，好好的一个学校走廊被弄得好像鬼片现场一样。樱桃在前后左右一片刺耳的尖叫声里面努力地调整了一下情绪，等到她终于酝酿出了一双流着泪的兔子眼的时候，不堪其扰的教导主任终于从一楼的办公室里走了出来：

“吵什么吵，体活课你们不去外面玩在这里叫什么——”

他看清了眼前鲜血淋漓的场景，原本要斥责学生的话立刻咽了回去，三两步来到樱桃面前：

“这位同学，你先别哭，老师先送你去医务室。”他三言两语安抚完樱桃，又转头盯住手里还举着刀的邹雨彤：“我认得你，你是高二三班的邹雨彤。还有你，是赵小鸾是吧？你们几个，都去我的办公室等我，具体发生了什么，你们一个个都给我说清楚！”


	11. 家长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个愤怒的老父亲，和一个傻了吧唧的小女儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章sp内容MF父女预警  
> -再次声明体罚是不对的，角色行为不代表作者立场

教导主任姓张，是个约莫四十来岁的中年男人，虽然他努力地拿周围的头发遮掩着最中央那一块略微秃了的头皮，但樱桃还是知道，这位可怜的教导主任果然和她的小学教导主任一样，最终会变成一个留着经典的地中海式发型的男人。

张主任亲自送她去了医务室，校医也很难见到这种被刀划伤的案例，连忙帮樱桃清创消毒。伤口如樱桃预料的一般并不深，虽然乍一看流了些血很唬人，但并没太伤到内里，甚至都不用缝针。校医一边安慰她，一边给她缠好绷带，张主任就在一边给樱桃的班主任林爽打电话：

“对，就是你们班的邹雨彤，我亲眼看见的，还有几个我看着是四班的女生，你把小吴也一起叫去我办公室吧，我这边马上好了。”他回头看了一眼樱桃这边，发现校医已经在给她手臂上的绷带打结了，就又压低了声音和林爽抱怨：“是，我知道，你的班不好带，学生一个二个都来路大，可是私底下有矛盾，不能闹成这样吧？幸亏今天没出大事，真有点什么事，你担得起责任吗？”

小吴就是四班的班主任，也负责教樱桃她们班的地理。樱桃起先还竖起耳朵仔细听张主任都和林爽说了些什么，后来听到他已经让林爽和吴老师分别联系涉事学生的家长了，总算是在心里松了口气。

邹雨彤跋扈惯了，她想单纯靠学生之间的伎俩排挤樱桃，樱桃却不耐烦也这样对付她。樱桃当时走出卫生间，来到摄像头的监控范围的时候，第一反应就是想办法言语上再挑衅邹雨彤一下，最好是能逼得邹雨彤再动一次手，好让她的肢体暴力能留下一个比较清晰的影像。没想到邹雨彤比樱桃设想得还要莽撞，竟然敢在大庭广众之下就拿刀伤人，但这正好合了樱桃的意，拳脚冲突很难验伤，刀伤却是实打实的，任何人看见她手上的伤口，都会知道她就是受害人。

樱桃心里轻松起来，她坐在医务室的床边，脚都不自觉地跟着晃了两下。就在这当口，张主任挂断了电话，态度非常温和地凑过来和她说话，好像生怕把她吓着似的：

“应陶同学，你伤口还疼得厉害吗？”

樱桃摇了摇头。邹雨彤举着刀的姿态虚浮疲软，樱桃料定了这一刀不会把她真得伤成什么样子，碘伏的蛰疼劲也跟着过去之后，她已经完全能做到无视这个伤口了。

张主任仔细看了看樱桃，确定她现在情绪平静，才又说：

“我们校方已经通知了你父亲，他现在正在赶来的路上了，今天这个事情，学校肯定会给你、给你们一个交代，你不要担心。”

樱桃原本还“嗯嗯”地点着头，忽然整个人都是一愣：“……啊？”

她懵了一瞬间，才反应过来，她自己也是涉事学生之一，学校通知了所有涉事学生的家长，那自然也包括了她的！

一想到应父，她立刻打了个磕巴：“为、为什么是叫了我父亲来……我记得我入学的时候联系人那里填的是我二哥……”

张主任露出一个非常无奈的表情：“你二哥是应云潜吧？他没告诉过你，他的生物就是我教的？这小子念书的时候成天和他那个狐朋狗友，叫什么来着，哦对，秦肃之，他们两个总在一起鬼混，我头发怎么白的，就是因为他俩！”他叹了口气，“这孩子他不靠谱啊，当年一惹点事我就得找家长，你爸的号码那几年我背得比谁都熟。”

樱桃万万没想到中间还有这么一茬事，她干瞪着眼，一句话也说不出来了。

如果知道这事情闹到最后会把应父也招来，她就是拼着在大冷天挨浇，被困在隔间里装缩头乌龟，也不要出去和邹雨彤打架！

-

“……事情的经过就是这样的。”张主任调出监控摄像其中几帧的缩略图，“各位家长都是高素质的人，我实在不能理解，孩子们因为一些口头冲突，竟然要发展到肢体暴力的程度，这已经是十分恶劣的持刀伤人事件了。”

教导处的办公室并不算小，但一并进来了十几个人，还是显得拥挤了很多。三班和四班的两位班主任，林爽和吴老师就站在张主任身边，以邹雨彤为首的五个女生在张主任的办公桌前面站成一排，她们的家长则坐在稍后面的沙发上。樱桃和李子婷作为受害者，分得了拐角处的一个单人沙发，李子婷还下意识地攥着樱桃的手——她还没能从之前仿佛武打片转刑侦片的事件冲击里完全回复过来，她虽然在整场事件中毫发无伤，情绪却没那么容易迅速平静下来。

李子婷的家在苍珥伴星，她的父母工作都很忙，完全没办法特意赶到主星来，只是从张主任的通讯里简单地了解了一下事情经过。李子婷小声和樱桃说：

“你爸爸真好，他一看就是工作很忙的人，还会为了你特意到学校来。”

樱桃顺着李子婷的视线看过去，应父和张主任低声交谈了几句，不知道他具体说了什么，不过从张主任的神情来看，他的态度是拒绝的。但是应父很坚持，他又说了几句话，张主任这次的音量提高了一些：

“好吧，不是不能给你看录像，刚才也给各位都看过缩略图了，但是更具体的视频，你是孩子爸爸，我怕你看见应陶受伤那段太心疼……”

应父没什么表情地瞥了樱桃一眼，又对张主任说：“你调视频吧，我心里有数。”

他这一眼一看过来，樱桃几乎是下意识地坐直了身子。但应父并没有继续看她，他亲自把视频反复拖拽观看了五遍，将鼠标还给张主任，语气很平静：

“这件事学校的处理方法我认同，这几个学生，你们该处分处分，该检讨检讨，这我都没有意见。不过，既然我女儿说这事情的起因是宿舍矛盾，那我在这里替她申请换个宿舍，这件事学校肯定能办妥吧？”

虽然天还很冷，但张主任还是擦了擦他一脑门的汗：“是这样的，应陶爸爸，普通宿舍楼的话，因为今年高二这一届女生稍微有一点多，是真的没有多余的宿舍了……”

应父说：“我家老二也是在你这上的学，你以为我不知道还有一栋艺术特长生专用的宿舍楼？”

二中有着招牌的管弦乐团和民乐团，每年都会招收许多的艺术特长生，为了方便艺术生们练习乐器，学校专门拨款建了一栋艺术生专用宿舍，每天早晚，这栋楼里都会传来无数的乐器声。

张主任说：“我这不是怕艺术宿舍吵吗，你家孩子看着安安静静的，能受得了那边的动静？”

应父回头看了一眼樱桃：“你自己觉得呢？”

这是需要她表态的关键时刻，樱桃立刻点头：“我要换宿舍。”

应父就又看向张主任。

张主任：“换，换，我们这就安排！正好，艺术楼还有空的宿舍，应陶可以自己住一间屋。”

这一场闹剧总算落下帷幕，邹雨彤五人被暂停了课程，到下周一恢复，并被要求在周一的升旗仪式上当众朗读检讨书。张主任嘴上还说了要给这几个学生记过，应父很清楚这是老师的话术，像二中这种追求升学率的学校，学生除非涉及到刑事案件，所有的处分都不会真正留存在档案上，何况以这几个女孩的家世背景，就是真的记大过，对于她们来说也意义不大。

几个女生灰溜溜地被各自家长领走，邹雨彤跟在她妈妈身后，两人正要离开教导处的时候，应父道：

“付太太，请留步。”

邹雨彤的妈妈脸色很不好看地转过身，露出非常僵硬的笑容：“……应先生，实在抱歉，我们家小孩不懂事，给您添麻烦了。”她又推推邹雨彤的后背：“快给叔叔道歉。”

邹雨彤梗着脖子没说话。

应父也不同邹雨彤计较，他看着付太太，话里有话道：“孩子犯了错，不能都怪孩子，我们做家长的也有责任，这是我们没教好。”他的语速很慢，“不过，我已经很多次在社交场合公开声明过，应陶的妈妈与我是自由恋爱，那时我的妻子已经去世了，你可以责怪我不够长情，但是无论是法律上还是道德上，应陶的妈妈都不是第三者。”

付太太的表情变了两变：“我、我没说过她是……”

应父也不听她的解释，而是继续道：“我女儿应陶之所以直到今年才回到我们家，是因为当年是她妈妈甩了我，主动和我断了联系。应陶的妈妈是个行动上和思想上都很独立的女性，我希望付太太你，以及你的‘朋友们’，私下议论我的爱人的时候，不要再用一些侮辱性的词汇来称呼她；同时，我的二儿子是我和我妻子通过正规渠道领养的，我的女儿虽然属于非婚生子女，但是这是我的错误，并不是我女儿的，也请你尊重一下她的人格尊严，不要对着我的孩子一口一个私生子、私生女的。”他不顾付太太骤然苍白的脸色，口气仍然很慢条斯理：“付太太是知书达理的人，自己和朋友们偶尔说说别人家的闲话，这没关系，影响到你自己的孩子，这就不太好了吧？”

付太太和邹雨彤的脸上都是一阵红一阵白，应父却已经不再理会她们，而是又和还等在一边的林爽讲话：

“林老师，我还有个事情想麻烦你。”

林爽带班也有小十年的经验了，从来没出过今天这样的事情，她始终没能从惊愕和后怕中彻底回过神，现在听见应父口气温和，并不是要继续追究她的责任的意思，她眼泪都下来了：

“不麻烦不麻烦，您有什么要求，您尽管提……”

应父说：“是这样，我们应陶今天受了点惊吓，正好明天也是周五了，我又刚给她申请了换宿舍，你看，今天我把应陶带回家去可以吗，明天就先不让她来上学了，在家里歇一个周末再说。”

别说是要歇一个周末，这会应父就是说要让樱桃歇一个月，林爽都会立刻给他开一叠假条出来。她连忙点头：“可以可以，好好在家里歇一歇，家人也帮忙给孩子疏导一下情绪。实在对不住，应陶爸爸，学生之间的小矛盾，有时候我没能注意到，没及时处理，一激化就引发了这样的事情，这真的是我的失职，非常抱歉。”

她对着应父鞠了一躬，又向着坐在沙发上的樱桃和李子婷各自鞠了一躬：“老师也给你们道歉，平时对你们的关心不够，我从来没想过我自己的班上会有这样的事……”

樱桃没想到林爽的态度这样诚恳，她还在愣神，李子婷已经一下子从沙发上弹了起来，连连摆手道：“林老师，这不怪你，也是我没和您提过……”

她一开口，眼泪就淌了下来，林爽一把将她抱在怀里，两个人全都哭了。

那边师生两个哭得教导处几乎成了水帘洞，应父按了按太阳穴，低下头看看小女儿：

“你回教室收拾一下书包吧，一会我们回家。”

樱桃一声没敢吭，她飞快地回到教室收拾好了随身的物品，顶着一众同学或好奇或震惊的视线走出教室的时候，应父就在走廊上等着她：

“宿舍有要拿回家的东西吗？”

樱桃小声说：“我桌子上有几本练习册，我想带走……”

应父说：“你形容一下都是什么练习册，我让小刘去帮你取一下。”

小刘的全名叫刘小雷，是应家的司机，樱桃与他已经见过几次面，算是熟悉，闻言说：“不用麻烦刘叔叔，我自己回去拿……”

应父没说话，只是沉默地看着她，态度却很坚持。

樱桃：“……就在书桌的左上角，一共摞着三本，都是语文练习册，从上到下封皮分别是红色、紫色和蓝色。”

她一边说话，应父一边录音，她话音一落，应父那边的语音消息就发给了小刘。樱桃估计小刘大概是回了个“OK”，反正应父看了一眼回复，就收起了通讯环上的电子光屏，开始一言不发地向着教学楼外面走。

他身上的气压低得吓人，樱桃一早就察觉出来了，她本来就怕应父，这样一来她就更怕，她几乎是一路小跑地跟着应父走出校园，来到外面的停车场。眼下并不是下班下学的时间，停车场只停了教职工的车，应家的车停在更远一点的角落里，周围都很空旷，并没有人。

樱桃胆战心惊地把书包放进后备箱，怯怯地看了一眼还沉着脸的应父。她没料到应父也正好看了过来，两边的视线一撞上，樱桃几乎是瞬间屏住了呼吸——虽然不知道究竟是为了什么，但是应父是真的很生气。

她吓得声音都开始发抖：“您……”她也不知道该说什么，“我……”

“我总算发现一个事情，”应父终于开了口。他看起来就是在压抑着巨大的火气，声音低沉极了：“和你讲道理，是不是从来都没有用？”

樱桃的一声“啊？”卡在喉咙里还没说出来，整个人就被应父按倒在了车前的引擎盖上。樱桃仓皇地回过头，她一句话没来得及说，应父的巴掌就朝着她的身后噼里啪啦地落了下来。

他用着同样的巨大力道，毫不停歇地在樱桃两边屁股上各自狠狠扇了二十下巴掌。一时间空旷的停车场里只听得见巴掌扇下来的声音，樱桃几乎是立刻就哭了出来，两条小腿也开始不自觉地乱踢，应父这才略一停手，骂道：

“现在的气温是零下十三度，你就给我穿这么条薄袜子？”

樱桃死活没想到应父第一句话居然是说这个，她连辩解都不知道从何辩起，哭得特别委屈：“疼……”

应父现在看她，真是怎么看怎么生气：“疼就对了，你但凡多穿一点，挨打的时候也不会这么疼。”他根本懒得再和樱桃长篇大论，大手像块厚厚的木板一样，继续挥了下来。

樱桃这点挣扎的力气放在应父这里根本一点也不够看，她早就哭花了脸，心里又是委屈又是害怕：这里还是公共停车场，虽然现在没有人来，可谁知道一会会不会过来人？就算没别的人来，司机小刘取完她的那几本练习册，也还是会过来啊！

她根本不知道身后到底挨了多少下巴掌，屁股上所有的痛觉神经都在叫嚣着一个字“疼”，她伤心极了，只有哭道：

“您别打了，我知道错了……”

身后毫不留情的巴掌总算停了一瞬。

应父说：“你错哪儿了？”

樱桃其实自己也不是特别确定父亲到底是在为什么生气，只好抽抽噎噎地猜：“……因为我和同学打架，还被请家长了……？”

她浑然不知自己交出了一个错误答案，但是应父已经成功地再一次被气得火冒三丈了。他把快从引擎盖上滑下去的小女儿往上拽了一下，一句话也没说，干脆地又一次甩起了巴掌。樱桃身后只有那么大点地方，没几下巴掌就能照顾全所有的皮肉，哪怕隔着袜子和校服裙子，她也感觉得出来身后已经肿胀起来，臀肉和内衣的布料的摩擦就能带来一阵钝痛。

何况在这钝痛之上，还有一只行刑的大手！

她起初还能克制住自己，只是抽泣，但身后的疼痛好像怎么也没有终点，樱桃实在是太害怕了，她几次求饶认错都无果，终于崩溃地大哭起来：

“呜呜呜……爸爸，我疼……”

她哭得头昏脑涨，根本没意识到自己回到应家之后的第一声“爸爸”是这么叫出来的，应父却怔住了，一下子停了手。他低下头，看见小女儿犹自趴在引擎盖上哭得难过，再举起来的巴掌说什么也挥不下去了。

他伸出双手，抱着樱桃的腰给她翻了个面，让她斜倚在引擎盖上，又说：“觉得委屈是吧？”

樱桃的屁股根本不敢沾上引擎盖，她全靠双脚维持着重心，又用没受伤的右手拼命地擦着眼泪，半晌才点了点头。

应父说：“来，上周五我打了你之后，我和你说了什么话，你和我复述一遍。”

距离今天已经过去将要一周的事情，让樱桃不得不费力地想了想，才想起来当时应父都说了什么。她的脸色变了，人也不自觉地往后缩了一下：

“您之前说，再有任何和‘从三楼病房跳下’这种事类似的事情发生、再让您看见我不把自己身体当回事……就把我的腿打折。”她总算彻底想起来了这回事，好不容易收住的眼泪“唰”地一下又淌了出来，“……可是我没有想要主动和邹雨彤她们打架……”

应父说：“是，你肯定不是主动挑事的那个，这个我知道。”他叹口气，“和你说一个你也许不知道的事情。你猜我最开始工作的时候，是做什么的？”

这完全是樱桃的知识盲区了，她从没听人提过，只能茫然地摇了摇头。

应父说：“当年我从政法大学硕士毕业之后，第一份工作，是在公安厅做技侦警察。这工作我做的时间不算长，但也算是小有经验，然后你猜怎么着，今天我反复看了看邹雨彤划伤你的那段录像，依照我浅薄的经验，我不得不得出一个结论：你不是在正当防卫的过程中被邹雨彤不慎划伤了手臂，而是在明明可以躲开危险的情况下，主动让邹雨彤划伤了你。”

他说的话完全正确，樱桃一时间一句话也说不出，连哭都忘记了，半晌才呆呆地打出一个哭嗝。

应父说：“可以，这招很有效、很有用、立竿见影，效果拔群，任谁看了都觉得你是个可怜的受害者。邹雨彤划伤你是突发事件，你转身的时候根本没料到她会拿刀，”他加重了语气，“樱桃，我真的很想问问你，从你转身，到邹雨彤用刀划伤你，就这么短短五秒钟的时间，你是怎么做到迅速做出决定，主动挨上一刀的？”

樱桃低声说：“……我就是觉得这样效率比较高，而且肯定会被监控拍下来，邹雨彤一看就不会用刀，也不会伤很重，所以我就……”她觑着应父的神色，总算明白应父其实不是要听她的理由，声音不由逐渐小了下去。

应父却猛地提高了音量：“什么叫‘也不会伤很重’？邹雨彤拿刀的手抖成那个样子，你说她是帕金森我都信，你想没想过要是你预判失误，她划破了你的动脉怎么办？才从医院出来，你这是没住够病房，上赶着要回去是吧？”

樱桃被他吓得只知道哭，碰巧这时候司机小刘也取完了练习册回来，见到樱桃这副模样，他吓了一跳：

“这是怎么了？”

应父再怎么生气，也知道要在外人面前给孩子留面子，他摆摆手，并不欲解释：“先把我们送回家吧。”

小刘答应了一声，就绕到驾驶席去开车。应父拉开后车座的门，把吓得腿软的樱桃给提溜进车里，自己也挨着她坐下，放低了声音同她说话：

“我上周还说过什么，你还记得吗？”

樱桃恨死了自己的记忆力。她已经想起来了，应父除了说了让他看见自己如果不把身体当回事就把她的腿打折，还说了要是不打折，他就去跟秦肃之姓秦！

小刘已经平稳地发动了车子，还贴心地播放了车载的音乐广播，樱桃只觉得两眼一黑，恨不能立刻跳车。身后的臀肉还疼得要命，她一边掉眼泪，一边瑟瑟发抖道：

“您别这样……”

应父沉沉地叹出一口气，他向后靠在座椅靠背上，闭上眼睛，用手指捏了捏自己的鼻梁，才低声说：

“别在我这装可怜，没用。我已经看透了，和你用不着讲道理，道理你比谁都懂，但混账事你就是继续做，你以为我打你为了什么？为了教育你吗？”

他也不是要等樱桃的回答，很快便继续道：

“我天天为了你，这个提心吊胆的……我不打断你的腿，真是对不起我这几个月买的降压药。”


	12. 父兄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论老父亲如何消气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章sp内容MF父女、兄妹预警

从学校回到家需要两个小时的车程，司机小刘把车停在应家的院子外面时，天都已经黑透了。樱桃却觉得这短短两个小时好像眨眼间就过去了，她心神不宁，但每次偷偷去看父亲的时候，只能看见应父在闭目养神，心里就更加没着没落地慌了起来。

车一停稳，应父便当先走了下去。樱桃独自在车里磨蹭了很久，小刘走到后备箱把她的书包拿出来，又把他取回来的练习册装进去，拉开车门和樱桃说话：

“应小姐，别和你爸爸赌气呀？”他不知道具体发生了什么，只感觉到父女间的气氛不对，还以为樱桃在和应父生气，“你爸爸今天听说你在学校受伤了，担心得要命，他本来想自己去学校接你的，结果愣是没敢开车，跟我说他手抖……你别嫌小刘叔叔管得多，有什么事情，你和你爸爸说开了就好了呀？都是一家人，别自己在这里哭鼻子。”

樱桃怔怔地眨了下眼睛。应父在她心里几乎无所不能，什么时候他都是一副严肃沉稳的样子，小刘嘴里面那个吓得手抖到不能开车的人，樱桃怎么也想象不出，这竟然会是自己的父亲。

她心里一下子涌出一股她自己也形容不出的酸楚情绪，一时间反而更想哭了。她抹了抹眼泪，抬头冲小刘努力笑了一下：“谢谢您，小刘叔叔。”

她从小刘手里接过书包，小刘便同她告了别，又绕回驾驶席，将车开走了。应家一楼客厅的窗户已经漏出来暖黄的灯光，但应父才刚刚走上台阶，樱桃想可能是两个哥哥已经下班回家了。她满脸的眼泪被冷风一吹，又涩又痒，樱桃忍不住打了个喷嚏，听见应父在门前说话：

“进屋来！穿那么少，你不嫌冷？”

樱桃不敢进去。她虽然心里面觉得应父再怎么也不能真的打折她的腿，但是却心知肚明，等她进了屋，肯定跑不了一顿打。她下意识地揉了揉还有些疼的身后，小声说：

“……可是进去了您还要打我……”

应父说：“我数三个数，你要是还不进来，我现在就去院子里面打你，我说到做到。”他也不留给樱桃反应的时间，立刻道：“三，二……”

樱桃吓得原地蹦了起来，她拿出百米冲刺的速度飞奔上台阶，跑进家门的时候，应父正好倒数到“一”。

樱桃胆战心惊道：“我进来了，您别在院子里……”

应父本来也不可能真的在外面打她，他悄悄压下去嘴角不自觉翘起来的一点弧度，吩咐樱桃：“把拖鞋换了。”

门口还摆着两双皮鞋，应父一看就知道是两个儿子也在家。果然下一秒厨房里就传来一阵叮里咣啷的乱响，紧接着又是一声玻璃碎掉的声音，应父听见小儿子非常崩溃地在厨房里骂大儿子：

“我说了八百遍了你别进厨房！”应云潜气得七窍生烟，“你能干明白啥！就会添乱！”

应云航灰溜溜地打扫了一地的碎片，又被扫地机器人绊了一下脚，他趔趄了一下：“……我错了我错了，我本来是想帮你的忙。”

应云潜没忍住道：“我看你本来是想来帮我的倒忙。外面待着去，你饿的话冰箱里找点能吃的微波炉里转一下，别在我这边捣乱，半个小时了我也没做完饭。”

应云航摸了摸鼻子，他还没说什么，忽然听见了门口传来了关门的声音，就说：“爸回来了？”他扭头向玄关处看了一眼，一愣：“樱桃怎么也在？”

应云潜也从厨房里探出头来：“樱桃放学了？今天不是周四？”

樱桃红着眼睛，看看应云潜，又看看应云航，最后又看了看应父。应父说：“你二哥问你是不是放学了，你看我干吗？我脸上有字吗？”

他这个口气应家兄弟可太熟悉了，一听就是憋着股火。应云潜饭也不做了，撂下菜刀就走出来：“这怎么了这是？”他接过樱桃手里的书包，放在了玄关的柜子上，又温声劝樱桃：“你先别哭。”

他不劝还好，樱桃被父亲的低气压吓了一路，一回家碰见春风化雨的应云潜，哇的一声哭得更厉害了：

“二哥，呜呜呜你害死我了……”

应云潜一头雾水：“……我怎么害死你了？”

“今天……今天张主任请家长，他根本就没拨我开学时候填的你的号码，”樱桃抽抽噎噎道，“他说就因为你那时候总惹事，他把爸爸的号码背得特别熟呜呜呜……”

应云潜从樱桃断断续续的话里听出点门道：她这是被张主任请家长了，还一请就请来了应父。

应云潜说：“可以啊，妹承兄业，请家长还算是事吗，咱爸早有经验了。”他摸摸樱桃的头顶，“你挺厉害，给爸爸气成这样，到底犯什么事了？”

他们兄妹两个说话的时候，应父已经从沙发旁边的花瓶里翻出来了那根没怎么落灰的鸡毛掸子。他攥住这根鸡毛掸子，就好像举着什么神兵利器一样，气势更上一层：

“樱桃，过来。”

他用鸡毛掸子一指沙发。

樱桃一看见这根鸡毛掸子腿都软了，她连连摇头：“呜呜呜呜我知道错了……”

应父说：“你知道错了有什么用？我又没消气。赶紧过来，别等着我去抓你。”

樱桃吓得直往应云潜身后躲，应云潜看她实在可怜，忍不住求情道：“爸，有什么话不能好好说的，你再给孩子吓着了……”

应父说：“我能给她吓着？你以为你妹妹胆子很小吗？你不如问问她今天都干了什么！我怎么早没想明白，一个大半夜敢跳楼的人，她胆子能小哪去？”

应云潜就又去看樱桃：“你都干什么了？”他不太确定地问，“……你总不至于在学校还要跳楼吧？”

樱桃的前科太多了，应云潜第一反应就是她是不是又从哪跳下去了。

应云航站在应云潜身边，他一直没怎么说话，只是默默观察着樱桃，很快就发现她的左手动作要比平时不顺畅许多。应云航上前一步，捉起樱桃的左手，把她的袖子一寸一寸挽了上去——

一圈圈雪白到刺目的绷带就缠在樱桃纤细的手臂上。

应云航和应云潜对视了一眼，又把袖子给樱桃放下来，问她：“这是怎么受的伤？”

樱桃只是流泪，并不说话，应云航就又回头去看父亲。

应父哼了一声，言简意赅道：“她那个室友邹雨彤不喜欢她，撺掇了几个女生把她和她朋友堵厕所里了。你们妹妹和这几个人打了一架，出来到了有摄像头的地方，为了刻意留下邹雨彤伤人的证据，自己伸手让邹雨彤划了她一刀。”

他这几句话里面信息量很大，应云潜和应云航都变了脸色。应云潜难以置信地问樱桃：

“邹雨彤不喜欢你，你怎么不早说？我靠，你说你同学和睦，我就信了，我好傻。”他又说，“伤口深吗？多长？缝针了吗？”

樱桃摇了摇头，委屈道：“我就是算准了伤口很浅，才让邹雨彤划伤我的啊……只是当时出血看着吓人，但是又不疼……”

她话还没说完，应父就沉着脸走过来，薅着她的衣领把她按趴在了沙发扶手上面，手里的鸡毛掸子对着樱桃的身后，“嗖”的一声抽了下去：

“对，手上划个口子又不疼，这可是你自己说的，那你挨打的时候也别嫌疼！”

他一只手扣在樱桃的腰上不让她乱动，另一只手攥着鸡毛掸子，不歇气地对着樱桃的屁股一连打了十多下，才又骂道：“你给我趴好了，乱动什么！”

樱桃哭道：“我知道错了，我知道错了……”

她不说这话还好，一说应父反而更生气：“你知道错了？你压根就觉得你没错！”他将鸡毛掸子向下移了两寸，对着樱桃臀腿交界的地方，一连又是五下抽了下去，“我告诉你，我现在懒得和你讲什么大道理，上次我是不是说了你再敢不把你的身体当回事，就把你腿打折？我不和你动手，你真以为我舍不得打你是吧？”

樱桃这才明白，上周她挨应父的打的时候，应父说他收着力，原来是真的收了力。她今天才算领教到这根鸡毛掸子的真正威力，明明是同样一根棍子，跟上次比起来，这根本就是个打满了系统补丁升了三十多次级的高配鸡毛掸子，一下就能把她打得痛不欲生。

她边哭边咳嗽，眼泪全糊在了面前的抱枕上：“呜呜呜爸爸……”她也不知道光喊应父有没有用，只能试图争取一下场外援助，“哥哥，哥哥救命呜呜呜，我要被爸爸打死了……”

应云航和应云潜对视了一眼。应云潜叹口气：“我不管，我做饭去了。”他拔腿就往厨房走，打开了吸油烟机，又关上了厨房门，显然是不打算再听客厅的动静了。

应云航没想到弟弟居然很干脆地走了，留下他一个人在客厅左右为难，很难说弟弟是不是在借机报复他刚才失手打碎了杯子这件事。他无奈地清了清嗓子，走上前去拦住应父手里的鸡毛掸子：

“爸，有话好好说，教育孩子不是这么教育的。”

应父说：“我没想教育她，我就是想打她！”

“是是是，”应云航从善如流地点头，他拦着父亲的手，慢慢把那根鸡毛掸子抽了出来，“那打孩子也得有个度是不是，您不能照着打阿潜的打法来打樱桃，她一个小女孩，平时不小心磕了碰了哪里身上就青紫一大块，您这个力道几十下打下去了，您气是消了，再把孩子打伤着了，还不是得您心疼？”

他好言好语，循循善诱，总算把应父说得火气降下去了一点。应父心里面火是少了些，但嘴上并不肯放松语气：“我心疼什么！她自己都不心疼她自己，还轮得到我多管闲事？”

应云航就笑了：“罗马不是一天建成的，樱桃也不是一天就能教出来的。您打了这么半天，樱桃还怪委屈的，她都不知道自己到底因为什么挨打，您不觉得憋气？”他把应父轻轻往旁边推了推，“您旁边坐着歇会，孩子我帮您管，对付这种小朋友，我比您有经验。”

应父一想也是，毕竟他工作并不清闲，再怎么抽时间陪着孩子，小儿子也几乎是大儿子一手带大的，刚到应家时候那些乱七八糟的毛病也一一被扳正了，说不定大儿子是真的比较会带小孩。他走到茶几旁边，给自己倒了杯水，看见应云航已经像模像样地拿起了那根鸡毛掸子，他并不往下打，只是虚虚地用棍子前端点着樱桃的身后：

“你先把眼泪擦一擦。”

樱桃还以为大哥是来救她的，没想到他倒是把父亲哄走了，却没把鸡毛掸子也一并哄走。她的眼泪简直是越擦越多：“呜呜呜大哥……”

应云航说：“哭解决不了问题，这个道理你自己也清楚。”他伸出左手，把樱桃因为乱动而略微上移的衬衣下摆向下拽了拽，又说，“爸爸刚才说得太简略了，我还有挺多事情都没弄清楚，现在得重新问问你。”

樱桃怯怯道：“……问什么？”

应云航说：“爸爸说邹雨彤找你麻烦，是因为她不喜欢你。她不喜欢你，你自己有感觉到吗？”

樱桃迟疑了一下，很慢地点了点头。

应云航又问：“从什么时候开始感觉到的？”

樱桃的视线不自觉地往茶几旁边的应父那里看了一眼：“……去学校的第一天……”

应云航叹口气，又说：“开学那天，我们有没有告诉你，同学相处之间如果有任何的问题，都可以打电话告诉我们，让我们帮你想办法？”

樱桃擦了下眼睛，自觉理亏，不敢说话了。

应云航手里的鸡毛掸子“嗖”的一下子抽了下来：“问你话呢。”

他的口气还很和缓，显然并不是生气，只是在用这样的方式催促樱桃。樱桃才被应父打完，这会屁股上没有一处不疼的，再挨上这么一棍子，她立刻就又哭了起来：

“告诉了……”

她的手不自觉地伸到后面去挡住屁股，应云航很耐心地用鸡毛掸子点一点她的手心：“手拿回前面去。”又说，“那你电话里面怎么和我们说的？‘学校一切都好，同学也很和睦’，这是你的原话吧？”

樱桃闷闷道：“……是。”

应云航说：“我不是要逼着你什么事情都和家里说，但是为了这个说谎，没必要吧？”

樱桃的声音小了下去：“我真的以为我能解决好的……啊！”

她话没说完，身后就又挨了一记鸡毛掸子。她感觉到应云航把她伸到后面的右手反折在了她的腰上，紧接着手掌上也挨了一下，没有落在屁股上的那一记痛，但手掌上皮肉浅，樱桃还是疼得不自觉咬了下嘴唇。

应云航说：“‘你以为’，那是你以为，问题是你自己解决好了吗？”

张主任都把应父给叫到学校去了，樱桃就是再怎么拎不清，也知道这事情肯定没办好，只好抽抽搭搭地摇摇头。

啪！啪！啪！

应云航手里的鸡毛掸子连着三下抽在樱桃的臀峰。他不去理会樱桃立刻变大的哭声，而是说：“本来以为你身手挺不错，无论如何不至于吃亏，但现在想想，你还不如什么都不会，这样遇到危险你还能知道撒腿就跑，而不是转头自己送上去挨刀。”

哪怕是趴在沙发扶手上，几乎全身的重量都压在上面，樱桃还是感觉到自己的双腿开始止不住地颤抖，臀肉和腿根上的疼痛更是一轮高过一轮。她没想到应云航打起人来的力气比应父也不遑多让，而且这种看起来在和她讲道理，实际上还是在打人的打法比应父的更难招架，她心里又是悔又是怕，眼泪就掉得更凶：“呜……”

她哭得上气不接下气，肩膀和后背都剧烈地抽动着，应云航看不见她的正脸，一旁的应父却是把小女儿这副眼圈通红的可怜模样给看了个清楚。

应云航还在训话：“你以为爸爸是为了你和别人打架的事情生气吗？别人欺负你，你不想着找家里人帮你撑腰也就算了，还要靠这种伤敌八百自损一千的办法，你觉得你很聪明吗？”

他每说一句话，手里的鸡毛掸子就以同样的力气挥下去一下，“你不来告诉家人，不去告诉老师，也不想办法联合同学，这么多别的办法你不用，你非要拼着自己受伤来把别人拉下水，这不是蠢是什么？”

短短一会工夫，樱桃身后已经又挨了十几下鸡毛掸子，她哭得说不出话来，也不敢把手再伸到后面去挡，只能把手指攥成拳，用嘴死死咬着指关节。

应云航说：“你不在乎你自己的身体，可是我们很在乎。打从我认识你到现在，你翻了几次窗，跳了几回楼，主动受伤过多少回？秦肃之因为这种事情和你翻脸也不是一回两回了吧，你怎么还不能长长记性？让我们大家心疼，你很高兴是不是？”

樱桃呜呜咽咽地摇了摇头，应云航再一次举起了手里的鸡毛掸子，正要挥下去的时候，应父在一旁突然说：“算了。”

他自己打人的时候还能下得去手，这样在旁边看着樱桃一直在哭，反而更心软了，又走上来拿走了儿子手里的鸡毛掸子，重新插回了落地花瓶里。

应云航本来也没太同樱桃生气，他心里清楚樱桃这种不把自己的身体当回事的毛病不是一天两天能改回来的，他亲自动手，等的就是应父的心疼罢了。他把樱桃从沙发上扶了起来，才给妹妹擦了擦眼泪，忽然听见父亲又说：

“你刚才讲的话，倒是提醒了我。我教不明白我女儿，那秦肃之也不是一点责任都没有吧，他不能帮着想想办法？”

樱桃听出来父亲的言外之意，脸色立刻变了。

应父看了看樱桃骤然变白的脸色，明白自己这是终于想到点子上，找到那个能真正解决问题的人了。他点了点头，立刻从通讯环里开始翻找联系人：“……我现在就给他打电话。”


	13. 私教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “秦老师给你开一节私教课。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -就，没啥可预警的，sp要等到下一章，这章就是剧情qwq

应云潜晚饭做了海鲜酱通心粉和鸡胸肉沙拉，因为樱桃也回家了，又额外做了一份水果酸奶。他亲手把叉子送进樱桃手里，看见她眼睛和鼻头都因为之前的哭泣而变得通红，就问她：

“疼得厉害吗？要么你站着吃吧，别坐着了。”

樱桃的鼻音还很重：“……和站着坐着没关系。”她神情恹恹地用叉子抹匀了通心粉上面的海鲜酱，“我现在根本就吃不下去。”

应云潜知道她心情不好，也不逼着她吃饭，把酸奶往她那边推了推：“那你喝点东西，不然一会哪有力气和秦肃之斗智斗勇。”

樱桃脸都垮了：“……所以到底为什么要叫他过来！”

这会已经是晚上六点半，秦肃之在五分钟之前赶到了应家，应父和应云航连晚饭都没吃，就和他一起去楼上书房谈事情了。秦肃之在来的路上把樱桃学校发生的事情从应父那里听说了个大概，进门的时候他递给了樱桃一个“一会等着”的眼神，就匆匆跟着应父和应云航上楼了。

樱桃在餐厅坐立难安：秦肃之这个态度，是生气了，还是没生气？

应云潜宽慰她道：“爸爸是看你和老秦的关系更亲一点，你什么心里话都不和我们说，他也是没办法，找老秦过来和你聊聊，他这是希望死马当成活马医呢。”

樱桃非常僵硬地叉起水果酸奶里的一片奇异果放进嘴里，食不知味地咀嚼了两下，没有再说话。

应云潜就轻轻拍了拍她的脑袋：“吃饭吧。”

-

二楼书房里面，秦肃之才一落座，就从公文包里取出了几份文件，递给应父和应云航看：

“您电话打给我的时候，正好我刚从严局那边过来，她说蒋检的意思还是坚持让樱桃出庭作证，让我回来问问你们和樱桃的意见。”

严局的全名叫严行，是秦肃之和应云航应云潜的顶头上司，蒋检的名字则是蒋雯沛，她是检察院负责樱桃这起案件的检察官。应父与这两位女士都认识，闻言只是轻轻点了下头。他接过文件一页一页仔细看完了，说：

“那我就仅代表个人意见不同意出庭，具体的你还是要问问樱桃是怎么想的。”

秦肃之说：“我挑个时间问问她。我也不愿意她出庭作证，但是……”

他只说了个“但是”，就没了下文。他的“但是”后面隐藏着太多的东西，应父和应云航心领神会，一时间书房里的三个男人齐齐叹了口气。

应云航问：“公诉科还是没达成一致意见吧？蒋检说没说大概什么时候能上交起诉书？”

秦肃之说：“严局说，蒋检希望最迟四月底也要开庭。蒋检现在压力也很大，再多的严局也不能再问了。现在争议最大地方就是出现在樱桃涉及到的这一块，蒋检的意思是她是重要证人，回避不了的。”

一时间应父和应云航的表情都不是很好看，秦肃之给自己倒了杯水，说：“你们也别操心了，蒋检那边头发掉的肯定比咱们这边多。何况这案子牵扯太广，流程肯定又臭又长，四月底能开庭那已经算得上是坐了火箭了，还能指望别的吗？”

应云航说：“那倒是，蒋检要是真能四月份就提出公诉，那就已经称得上是足够顺利了。”

秦肃之说：“不提这个，樱桃今天学校里面到底是怎么回事？和人打架还把自己划了，她怎么这么能耐？”他说着话，目光下意识地就往应父脸上看了看。

应父哼了一声：“你别看我，这能耐可不是我惯出来的。”

秦肃之这才感觉出来来自应父的微妙的迁怒，他先是一愣，然后无可奈何地笑了一下：“姨父，您也别这么大动肝火，樱桃这个脾气性格是这么多年养成的，一时半会肯定扭不回来。”

应父说：“一个两个都劝我别生气，我怎么不生气？你说她这不是脑子有问题是什么？我真想不通她怎么能在明明快要躲开那一刀的时候又主动凑上去了，哪有人不怕疼的——”他音量越来越高，说到这里，忽然又一下子停住了，半晌才叹了口气：“……都是我没教好。我要是能一直从小陪着她，她怎么也不至于像今天这样，都伤敌八百自损一千了，还觉得自己挺聪明呢。”

应父说完这句话，整个人都显得消沉了不少，应云航就接过话头和秦肃之说：“我爸找你过来，是想让你想办法和樱桃谈一谈，我们家这几个人说话不顶用，你的话樱桃说不定还能听一听，至少让她别总变着法的伤害自己吧？三天两头出这种事情，今天这受伤明天那受伤的，换了谁谁也受不了。”

秦肃之苦笑一声：“我没谈过吗？我谈了多少回了，讲过的道理打印出来都比《辞海》厚了，有用吗？我劝你们不要生气，这是我的肺腑之言，你把自己气得够呛，樱桃那边根本理解不了你生气的原因，鸡同鸭讲，根本不在一个频率——这事情只能慢慢来，急不来的。”他又说，“我进屋的时候看见樱桃在那哭，姨父，您又和她动手了吧？”

应父说：“你有意见我也要驳回，我不打她我实在是生气。”

秦肃之心想，老丈人要教育闺女，他哪敢有意见，有他发表意见的份吗？他说：“我不是这个意思。主要是樱桃心思很重，您不能只和她唱白脸，也得抽空哄哄她。”

应父说：“……我还要你教我这个！”

秦肃之也知道，应父能一个人拉扯大两个儿子，肯定要比外表看上去要细腻很多。他笑笑：

“樱桃那么倔，万一真影响了你们父女感情，我怕姨父你再说是我吹的枕头风，那我可冤死了。”他站直身子，听见自己的腰椎发出一阵轻轻的“嘎嘣”声，就顺势伸了个懒腰，“我出去找樱桃说说话，今天也得在您这借住一晚，可别把我撵出去。”

他说完就拉开书房门往出走，应云航在后面问他：

“你吃晚饭了吗？先下楼吃饭去！”

“你一说这个，我的确是很饿，在严局那坐了一下午，什么零食也没捞着。”秦肃之说，“你们爷俩也没吃呢吧？”

三个男人就一齐走下楼去。应云潜和樱桃都坐在餐桌旁边，看样子是都吃完饭了，应云潜看见这几个人下楼来，就又分别给父亲和哥哥都盛了通心粉。等到了秦肃之这边的时候，应云潜把樱桃面前没怎么动的餐盘往秦肃之那边一端：

“你就凑合吃下樱桃剩下来的吧，本来做的时候没带你的份，但是樱桃也没怎么吃，剩下不少。”

秦肃之就又看了一眼樱桃。他是直接从严局那边来到应家的，一路上为了樱桃的案子忧思重重，又从应父那里听说了樱桃在学校受伤的事情，刚进屋的时候情绪的确是不太好，看见樱桃在哭，也没抽时间出来安慰一下她。

这会他对上樱桃红红的眼睛，才意识到自己当时的不表态很严重地影响到了樱桃的情绪和状态。他离樱桃坐得很近，这会就轻轻拿胳膊肘碰了一下樱桃。

樱桃低声说：“你别生气，好吗？”她的右手手掌悄悄在餐桌底下放到秦肃之的腿上，“你们都这样，我有点害怕……”

秦肃之就把左手也放到餐桌下面去，握住了樱桃的手：“我不生气，我刚才进屋的时候没理你，吓着你了是不是？”

樱桃眼睛里忍了很久的眼泪一下子就砸到了餐桌上：“……嗯。”

秦肃之恨不得把她抱在怀里亲，碍于这是在应家的餐桌上，有三个姓应的男人正虎视眈眈地盯着他，他实在不敢造次，就只能反复地捏着樱桃细嫩的手掌心。他三下五除二吃完樱桃剩下的通心粉，就示意樱桃和他一起去楼上房间。

樱桃的手还被他攥着，她连忙跟上去，听见秦肃之说：

“别哭了，去一趟你房间，你换身方便活动的衣服吧。”

樱桃泪眼朦胧地说：“啊？”

秦肃之说：“秦老师给你开一节私教课。”

-

樱桃一头雾水，但她拿捏不准秦肃之目前到底是个什么样的态度，就老老实实地回房间里换了件宽松的T恤和运动长裤，从衣帽间走出来的时候，她看见秦肃之也换好了运动服，正在她卧室书桌上的笔筒里挑着笔。

他挑来挑去，始终没个主意，又抬头问樱桃：“你比较喜欢这里面哪个颜色？”

他选出来的几支都是水溶性的彩色笔，樱桃凑过去看了一眼：“这个水蓝色的吧。”

秦肃之就把这支笔单独拿出来，又把剩下几支放回笔筒里：“走吧，我们去三楼。”

应家三楼不用来住人，而是打通隔断做成了一个非常宽阔的健身区域，靠西侧还有一大片铺着加厚的垫子，樱桃之前几次跟着应云潜练拳击，就是在这里。樱桃说：

“你真的要给我上课吗？”

说话间两个人已经到了格斗垫的区域，秦肃之蹲下身把樱桃两只脚上的拖鞋脱下来，袜子也一并脱掉了，示意她站上去，自己也光了脚走近她：“是这样的，今天我去见了趟严局。”

樱桃也已经和秦肃之这位上司打过许多次交道了，就点点头：“还是为了案子？”

秦肃之说：“嗯，反正你做好准备，我估计这周末蒋检那边会打电话给你。”他拔开手中蓝色彩笔的笔盖，在自己的手背上随意地划了一道线，好像是在试颜色似的，“我现在要和你说的不是这个。严局今天除了和我聊了公事，还给了我两张舞剧的票，建议我周末带你一起去看。”

樱桃的眼睛亮了一下，又很快地暗下去：“……是芭蕾吗？”

秦肃之摇摇头：“是芭蕾我就不问你了。严局说是什么古典舞，是她外甥女参与编舞和导演的剧目，名字好像是和屈原的哪个作品同名，我就看了一眼那两张票，没记住。”

秦肃之在这边说得不清不楚的，樱桃却立刻反应过来了：“是《九歌》！逍遥舞剧团去年年底最新出的古典舞剧，口碑非常好——严局的外甥女是白思思？”她的声音都变大了，“……我好想要她的签名！她超级厉害，是首都舞剧院的首席，逍遥舞剧团是她自己一手创办起来的，《九歌》里面她主演《少司命》，点翻身做得特别精彩！”

秦肃之说：“我不知道什么白思思还是黑思思，我就知道严局给我这两张票是第一排的中央座位，你想不想去？”

樱桃小鸡啄米一样点头：“想！”

秦肃之就正了正神色：“先热身。”

他带着樱桃认真地活动了所有的关节，又原地做了几组高抬腿和开合跳。樱桃才被父亲和大哥收拾完，哪怕站着不动身后都疼，这一活动就更疼，她不是不想偷工减料，但是稍微偷一点懒，就立刻会被秦肃之发现，他不知道什么时候从旁边拿了樱桃的拳击绷带，这会正对折在手里，一见到樱桃的动作慢下来了，就把手里的绷带抽在樱桃身上。

拳击绷带是软的，打在身上也不疼，但樱桃还是羞得脸红。她磕磕绊绊跟着秦肃之做完热身，眼睛里面已经又开始积攒眼泪了，秦肃之说：

“刚才你说想和我去看那个《九歌》是吧？”

樱桃飞快地点点头。

秦肃之说：“那听好了，接下来我会提出来两个要求，你都做到了，我就和你一起去看那个舞剧。”

樱桃问：“什么要求？”

“第一，接下来这一个小时里面，一滴眼泪也不许掉，别和我说你忍不住，忍不住也得忍；”秦肃之伸手把她眼角的泪珠擦了擦，又说，“第二，看见我手里这根笔了吗？一会我会拿着这根笔向你身上画，你随便躲，一个小时之后，如果我发现你身上任何一个要害区域有我画下来的痕迹，那周末看舞剧这个事情就免谈。同时，一道笔痕等于十下皮带，一个小时之后一起结算，你自己掂量好。”

他将那根水蓝色的彩笔在指间转了两圈，又看向樱桃：“听清楚了吗？”

“听清楚了，可是……”

秦肃之：“可是什么？”他向后撤了两步，又问樱桃，“今天你转身看见邹雨彤拿着刀对着你的时候，她离你有多远？”

樱桃已经听出来秦肃之是要做什么了，他是要用手中的笔来替代折叠军刀，来模拟今天邹雨彤划伤她的场景。她也在这时候才意识到，原来秦肃之并不是对于今天发生的一切都毫不在意，他只是换了一种方式来表达他的不满。她不自觉地紧张起来：“两、两米吧……大概。”

秦肃之和她拉开大约两米远的距离，就开始调整通讯环上的计时器。他把通讯环放在脚下垫子的角落，樱桃立刻听见通讯环传来“滴”的一声。秦肃之提醒她：“计时这就开始了。”

樱桃不敢耽搁，几乎是拔腿就跑。她在秦肃之手底下就没撑过比八十下皮带更多的数目，尤其今天她才被应父用鸡毛掸子抽过，现在身上别说是八十下皮带，就是八下她也受不了，只能尽可能少被秦肃之手里的笔碰到。

但是才拔腿跑了两步，樱桃心就凉了。

她以前从来没有真正和秦肃之交过手，只看过他和别人动手，知道他的特点是爆发力非常强，不太依赖技巧，喜欢纯靠力量取胜。樱桃自忖以她和秦肃之的体重差距，让秦肃之近身她必然要完蛋，只好拼了命地往场地外围跑，试图拉开和秦肃之的距离。

她没有想到的是，秦肃之的速度远比她想象中得还要快。

她听见身后传来风声，甚至来不及回头去看，立刻一个矮身向右贴地滚了一圈，又飞快地手脚并用爬起来继续向外跑。但是才向外迈出去一步，她余光已经看见秦肃之的左手追到了她的肩膀处，下一秒她肩上一痛，秦肃之这只手抓着她的肩膀，向后一扯又向前一推。

樱桃脸朝着地面直直摔了下去，她只在膝盖磕到垫子的瞬间双手撑地，同时腰部发力扭身，变成了双手在后脸朝上的姿势。秦肃之已经俯身下来，那支蓝色彩笔眼看着就要画在她的心口，樱桃撒开双手，沿着秦肃之开立的两脚中间，像条泥鳅一样从他的胯下滑了出去。

才被责打过的身后这样和垫子摩擦，传来非常剧烈的钝痛，樱桃的眼睛立刻酸涩起来。她顾忌着秦肃之的要求没敢哭，也没有时间哭，右手一撑地面，整个人几乎是借着这一只手掌拍地的反作用力跳了起来，还没站定就立刻继续向远处跑。

但是这一连串的几个动作大量地消耗了她的体力，樱桃不敢停下来，但再跑出去的时候步伐都有些踉跄，很快就又被秦肃之追上了。秦肃之的左手重新搭上她的左肩，樱桃知道，刚才机缘巧合才顺利成功的躲避她是没办法再来第二回的，因此秦肃之的手掌将她向后拽的时候，她干脆顺着这股力道转了身，右手顺势一个摆拳冲向秦肃之的面门。

秦肃之似乎早就预判到了她的动作，他的头颈很快地向下一低，正好躲过这一摆拳，左手抓着樱桃肩膀的力道甚至一点都没放松，脚下跟着樱桃的脚步也快速地转了半个圈，接着他的左手就从樱桃的左肩越了过去，上臂与小臂形成的夹角正好卡住了樱桃的脖子。

樱桃吓得心脏都几乎停跳了一瞬。这是一个没成型的非常粗糙的裸绞，但是她清楚，要是秦肃之想的话，他的右手会和他的左手一起绕过来，牢牢缠住她的咽喉。她因为剧烈运动而两颊都泛起红晕，此刻却连大气都不敢喘一口，就见秦肃之慢悠悠地伸出右手，用手里的彩笔在她的右侧颈动脉上画下了一道长长的蓝色痕迹。

然后他放开箍着樱桃脖颈的左胳膊，向后退出两米远的距离，平静道：“再来。”


	14. 责罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之的人生信条：我不生气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章sp内容MF预警，打臀缝预警

秦肃之刚刚在樱桃颈动脉上画下这条蓝线的时候并没怎么用力，笔尖接触到樱桃的皮肤，有着非常轻微的凉意，樱桃却觉得好像一盆冷水从她头上浇了过来，把她浇得心底一片冰凉：这才过去两分钟，她就已经被秦肃之画到了要害。

她几乎是无意识地用企求的目光看了秦肃之一眼，眼角立刻就红了。

秦肃之并不为所动：“刚才说没说不能哭？忍着。”

樱桃怕的就是他这个态度，示弱得不到回应，说好的舞剧也光速泡汤了，她简直想立刻放声大哭，却也知道这种时候不能逆着秦肃之的意思来，只好一边努力地抬手抹眼泪，一边肩膀耸动得越来越厉害。

秦肃之眼见着越来越多的眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑到下颌又滴落下去，又是心疼又是好笑，这下连脸也板不住了：“女娲捏你的时候是不是没用泥巴，全掺水了？你这简直是孟姜女转世。”

樱桃用力地擦了一下下巴上的泪水，恶狠狠地瞪着红眼睛看他：“你少说晦气话！我男朋友又不会死。”

秦肃之没想到樱桃居然对他随口一句话较起真来，他也意识到自己这个比喻太不妥当，连忙道：“童言无忌，童言无忌，我和樱桃当然是要互相纠缠到一百岁的。”

他这么半路插科打诨了一下，樱桃倒是稍微止住了眼泪。秦肃之便不再逗她，手中的蓝色彩笔再一次举了起来。这像是一个无声的信号，樱桃余光瞥见他的动作，立刻浑身肌肉都紧绷起来，她下意识地想要往后退，却又硬生生地止住了这股冲动。她总算从刚才的失败里总结出来一点浅薄的经验：纯拼速度，她是绝对拼不过秦肃之的，想要在秦肃之的手底下撑的时间长一些，她必须得尽可能地发挥她的优势。

心心念念的舞剧已经没了，一道笔痕十下皮带的压力却还顶在头上，樱桃感觉自己的脑子从来没有转得这么快过。她迅速地敲定了接下去的策略，秦肃之这一次伸手过来的时候，她的上半身几乎是瞬间在秦肃之的视野里消失了。这回就连秦肃之都愣了一下神，才发现樱桃的腰肢柔软地以一个不可思议的弧度向后弯了过去，她双手撑住地面，做了一个舞蹈动作当中的后桥，正好闪避过了秦肃之画过来的这一下。

樱桃一连翻了两个后桥，她拼命地试图拉远和秦肃之的距离，但秦肃之只在她第一次下腰的时候短暂地分了一下神，很快就重新专注起来。樱桃的小伎俩初始还算有用，可是秦肃之很快就适应了她远超常人的柔韧性和灵活度，樱桃意识到秦肃之只失误了两次，之后再预判她的动作便又变得准确起来。

她根本想不通秦肃之为什么会有这么惊人的反应速度，第七次被秦肃之掀翻摔倒在垫子上的时候，她已经累得完全爬不起身，只能气喘吁吁在垫子上缩成一团，哭声控制不住地断断续续往出飘。

秦肃之在她面前蹲下身，伸手去拉她起来：“哭起来还没完没了了，我告诉你，你越哭，反应就越慢，这是个负面循环。”

樱桃的两侧颈动脉都已经被画了六七道笔痕，她呛咳了两声，抬手挡住眼睛，并不去理会秦肃之递过来的那只手，只费力地哽咽道：“我真的没有力气了……”

她的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，头发已经全湿了，一缕一缕地粘在脸上，上身的T恤也被汗水洇湿了大片，紧紧地贴在身上。秦肃之虽说是在认真地寻找着她动作间的破绽，目光也总是控制不住地往她完全显露出形状的胸前飘，见她现在两颊通红，脸上汗水淋漓，知道她已经是到了极限，现在就是放条狼在她身后追着她跑，她恐怕也是起不来了。

他装模作样地看了眼远处通讯环上的计时器，又盘膝在樱桃面前坐下：“这还剩下半个小时，你怎么的，要我在你身上玩填色游戏，把所有地方都涂上色吗？”

他一边说，一边再次拔起笔帽，作势就要继续往樱桃身上落笔。

樱桃的左手肘下意识地在地上撑了一下，但她上半身只抬起来小半截，就又重重摔了回去。她眼睁睁看着秦肃之手里的笔离她的脸越来越近，生理和心理的承受能力都到了极限，她吓得大哭起来：

“不行——！”

她哭得浑身都在哆嗦，眼泪真的成了断了线的珠子，不停地往出流。但即使她嘴里怎么求饶，说尽了她能想到的所有软话，秦肃之手中的笔尖还是落在了她的右侧太阳穴上。樱桃顿感回天乏术，她什么也顾不得了，干脆趁着现在哭了个彻底，都没注意秦肃之一共在她脸上画了几道线。

秦肃之由着她哭了好一阵，才说：“你哭这么惨，搞得我好像多欺负你似的。这样吧，我给你两个选择，你自己选：一，剩下这半个小时你就躺在这里，我拿着这根笔把所有我能画的地方都画上；二，时间我不给你算一个小时了，就截止到现在，但是皮带翻倍，一道蓝线是二十下。你选哪个？”

——哪个都能要了她的命！

樱桃真的想说哪个她都不想选，但是秦肃之已经用手里的笔敲了一下她的脑门：

“我给你五秒钟的时间，你快点想，不要假装思考来拖延时间。五，四，三，二……”

突然的倒计时让樱桃完全丧失了思考能力，她赶在秦肃之倒数到“一”之前连忙开了口：“第二个，我选第二个！”

她话都说完了，才意识到皮带数目翻倍对她来说是件多么难捱的事情，她不自觉地抬手摸了下颈侧，大致算了一下一会要挨的皮带数，就被这将近三百的天文数字吓得又哭了起来——秦肃之今天难道要打死她吗？

秦肃之老神在在地盘膝坐着，放任樱桃一口气哭了约莫七八分钟，听见她哭声总算渐渐小下去，呼吸也没之前那么急促了，就重新向她一伸手：“起来吧，该回你房间去了。”

他不提回房间，樱桃还能继续在这里装鸵鸟，他一提起来，樱桃才压下去的哭声就又变高了：

“我害怕……”

秦肃之点点头：“我这可不是就为了让你怕吗，不然你一天到晚还真觉得自己能拳打镇关西，脚踢蒋门神，会两下子拳脚，你很牛吗？那个什么邹雨彤拿着刀你都敢往上凑，那时候你怎么不害怕呢？”

樱桃低声道：“我是真的看她没有什么实战经验，不然我也不敢这么托大……”

秦肃之说：“整挺好，你自己还知道你托大呢？”他稍微加重一点语气，“一个手持利器的人有多危险，这个道理你还用我教你吗？她邹雨彤越没有经验，你和她对上的时候不确定性就越大，你默认的对战规则在她那里是完全不适用的，她拿着刀的手只要一抖，就不一定偏哪去了——”

他停下来讲话，仔细看了看樱桃的表情，又说：“我看你也不是不知道，你没受重伤就是运气好，我犯不上费时间和你讲这些。”

樱桃恹恹地重新抬手捂住了脸。

秦肃之说：“你现在这个做事习惯，我反正一时半会是给你掰不回来，我就也不在这上面白费功夫了。你既然觉得你自己能打架，会打架，哪怕别人拿着刀也伤不着你的要害，那什么时候你在我手底下也能撑过去十七八招，我肯定再也不为了这事情和你纠缠——你比我都厉害，我就用不着替你担心了，对不对？”

樱桃啜泣了一声，没有说话。秦肃之拉住她的手：“站得起来吗？还是我抱你回去？”

樱桃就把另一只手也向着秦肃之伸了出去。她没说话，张开两只手的态度却很明确，这是想让秦肃之把她抱回房间。秦肃之笑了一下，他俯下身，让樱桃双手搂住他的脖子，自己一手环住樱桃的肩膀，一手绕过她的膝窝，稳稳当当把她抱了起来：

“怎么这么喜欢撒娇呢。”

樱桃小声说：“死刑犯临刑前还能吃顿好的呢，我让你抱一下还不行吗？”

秦肃之说：“那怎么能不行呢，我女朋友有时候虽然很气人，但是这么可爱，多抱一会那是我占便宜了。”

他顺手拿走了刚才放在垫子旁边的拳击绷带，将樱桃抱回她的卧室，又锁上了门，才把她慢慢放到床边坐下了。樱桃其实根本就坐不住，但是想站起来腿上也没有力气，她屁股一沾上床，人就又开始掉眼泪，秦肃之却没顾上管她，他翻箱倒柜地从角落里找出来医疗箱，拿出碘酒、棉签和一卷防水绷带，又走回樱桃身边：“把你左手伸出来。”

樱桃一边垂着眼睛流泪，一边倒也乖乖伸出了左手。之前校医给她包扎过的绷带早就因为刚才的剧烈运动而被汗水泡湿了，还没完全凝结的伤口沾上汗水，蛰得她伤处一跳一跳的疼。樱桃自己没脸喊疼，就以为秦肃之也没注意到，她还以为一进屋来自己就得挨打，没想到秦肃之居然是要先给她把绷带换了。

秦肃之一圈一圈解开她的绷带，这才看见她的左手小臂上从手腕外侧一直到手肘，被划出一条足足二十厘米的伤口，虽然并不深，但是没凝固住的鲜血和汗水混在一起，把伤处两边的皮肉浸泡得发起白，一眼看过去还是很骇人。

樱桃自己没什么反应，秦肃之却没忍住倒抽了口冷气：“——这么长一道口子，你和我说伤得不重？”他用棉签沾着碘酒给伤处重新消毒，棉签一碰上伤口，樱桃就控制不住地瑟缩一下，她紧紧地抿着嘴，指尖不易察觉地颤了两颤，看得秦肃之心疼死了：“伤口都泡成这样了，刚才你怎么不说，还在那硬撑？”

棉签沾着碘伏，碰上一次她的伤口，樱桃就跟着哆嗦一次。她疼得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，听见秦肃之说话，却还反过来宽慰他：“其实没有很疼，再说我看不到绷带里面什么样子，还以为没什么大事呢，就没和你说。”

“扯淡，”秦肃之说，“除非你痛觉神经失灵了，不然怎么可能不疼？这你不嫌疼，你爸打你你怎么知道疼呢？”

樱桃还居然认真地想了想：“……那还是不一样的，我主要是害怕，一害怕就觉得很疼，但是手上这个伤我又不害怕……”

她越说越离谱了，秦肃之听了一耳朵她的“害怕就疼”论，气得差点没厥过去，只好在心里面默念大悲咒，心想等一会拿了皮带过来，你再掂量掂量自己到底怕不怕吧。他很快给樱桃手上的伤口重新消好毒，帮她缠上了新的绷带，又把从小冰箱里取出来的运动饮料拧开，让她喝了两口补充水分，才说：

“行了，我看你也歇过劲来了，你自己对着镜子数一下身上有几道蓝笔印吧，算算一会要挨多少下。”

樱桃没精打采地站起身，双脚才踩实地面，她腿上就是一软，还是秦肃之眼疾手快扶了她一把，她才没有直接摔在地上。秦肃之见她累成这个样子，也不敢再松手让她自己走路了，他半推半抱地把樱桃带到落地穿衣镜前，示意樱桃自己去看自己的脖颈两侧。

樱桃其实对自己到底被画了几道笔痕是有着大致的概念的，她先数过了左侧，发现单这一面颈侧就有足足八条蓝线，眼睛就跟着一酸，她又去看右边，视线还没落到镜中她的右侧脖颈，她就先被右边太阳穴上的笔痕吸引了注意力。

这是刚才她躺在地上的时候，秦肃之坐在她面前画的。她那会哭得很厉害，只记得秦肃之在这边画了半天，但是具体画了多少道她已经毫无印象了，这会看着镜子，她才发现秦肃之居然在她的太阳穴上画了一颗蓝色的心形图案，他之前涂涂抹抹半天，原来是把这颗心的颜色给填满了。

樱桃震惊地抬眼看向镜中的秦肃之：“你怎么……”她又凑近了去看这颗心，发现秦肃之把里面涂得满满当当，想数究竟有多少条线也数不出来，只好十分没底气地问，“……这个还算吗？”

“算什么算，”秦肃之差点没被她逗笑了，“我画了那么多下呢，这要是还算进去，你还真是不怕我把你给打死了。”

樱桃这才低下头去看右边颈侧的笔痕，发现这边也有六条蓝线，和左边加在一起，总共十四条。一条线就是二十下皮带，十四条得有足足二百八十下，她可是一点也笑不出来：“……可是这也还是有好多下啊……”

秦肃之已经转身从衣柜里找出了他留在樱桃这边的一根皮带，他将皮带在手里对折了一次，又在空中随便挥了两下，“嗖嗖”两声听得樱桃手脚都跟着发软起来。秦肃之说：

“疼我估计是会比平时疼，但是我和你保证，不会破皮出血，安全词也依然有效，受不了了你就喊安全词。我虽然今天的确是憋了口气想打你，但我不是虐待狂，没有那种看你疼得死去活来的兴趣。”他走到樱桃的床边，用皮带点了点床单，“过来吧，裤子是你自己脱，还是要我帮你？”

樱桃一步一蹭地走到秦肃之身边去，她委委屈屈地把外裤脱了，手指停在内裤边缘，又抬头去看秦肃之。她身后内裤包裹不住的皮肤是一片通红，有几处鸡毛掸子交叠的痕迹甚至都肿了起来，秦肃之在心里叹口气，脸上却不动声色：“内裤也脱了。”

樱桃立刻低泣了一声。她手指犹犹豫豫地拽着内裤边，说什么也再向下拉不下去，秦肃之等了半天，见她实在磨蹭，只好自己伸手往她屁股上轻轻扇了一巴掌：“手拿开。”

樱桃战战兢兢松开手，秦肃之就抬手把她的内裤扯了下来。这次他没像以往一样让樱桃的内裤卡在她的腿根处，而是直接把她的内裤一扯到底，又示意樱桃：“上床来。”

尽管第一次见面的时候秦肃之就见过她的裸体了，但下身这样光溜溜的，樱桃还是羞得脸通红。她又害怕又害臊，依言爬到床上去的时候，已经不敢再和秦肃之对上目光了。

她下意识地要在床上摆出跪趴的姿势，秦肃之却说：“谁和你说让你这个姿势待着了？你就是跪得住，你左手也撑不住。”他轻轻拍一下樱桃的后腰，“翻身过去躺着。”

樱桃拿不准他究竟要干嘛，却也乖乖躺在了床上。她的屁股不敢碰上床，只好双脚都向上抬起，好让身后可以悬空待着。秦肃之说：“还挺上道。”他抬手握住樱桃的两只脚踝，将她的双腿继续向上推了推，樱桃的柔韧性很好，秦肃之几乎把樱桃的两条腿完全折得和她的上身平行了，都没听见樱桃叫一声疼，倒是把秦肃之自己给吓了个够呛：“我的天，你这也太夸张了，这是人能做出来的姿势吗？”

樱桃已经知道了秦肃之这次是要让她用“尿布式”的姿势来挨打。这样的姿势，下身简直一览无遗，臀腿的皮肤绷得很紧，挨打只会更疼。她的心怦怦跳起来，吓得眼睛都闭上了：

“你轻一点……”

她感觉到秦肃之又抓过她的两只手，让她用双手抱住了她的脚踝下方，然后又用了什么东西，把她的两只手腕系在了一起。樱桃没忍住睁开眼睛看了一眼，才发现秦肃之用的居然是刚刚从三楼带下来的拳击绷带。

这下她手脚都被绑在了一块，又是这么个姿势，就算她疼得在床上打滚，该挨的也肯定一下都不会少。樱桃心里觉得天都塌了，秦肃之那边居然还在惊叹她的柔韧度：“你腿上的筋不疼吗？”

樱桃无可奈何地叹了口气，不和他说话了。

秦肃之总算结束了自己的惊叹，他重新捡起床单上的皮带，认真地检查过了皮带扣的位置，确认不会失手刮到樱桃，才说：“安全词你自己说一遍。”

樱桃闷闷道：“……草莓可丽饼。”

她感觉到秦肃之手里的皮带贴上了她臀上的皮肤，下意识地浑身一抖。但还没等她再做些什么心理建设，秦肃之就已经扬起了皮带，一丝不苟地向下挥了下来。

樱桃的眼泪几乎是瞬间就决了堤。她其实都感觉到秦肃之顾忌着她才挨了应父的打，手上的力气甚至都没有平时重，但是她身后本来就一直火烧火燎地疼着，秦肃之一连五下皮带抽下来，要不是他保证了不会把她打到破皮流血，樱桃几乎疑心自己身后已经被打得掀起了油皮：

这才五下，就这么疼！她悲从中来，秦肃之不会把她打死在这里吧？

但是手脚都被绑在了一起，樱桃就是想躲，也只能左右晃动一下身子，秦肃之伸手一按住她的腿，她就半点也挪动不了了。她只能眼睁睁看着秦肃之非常耐心地以五下为一组，用同样的力气往她身上抽着皮带。

一连整整三十下，秦肃之都抽在她的臀峰。那里本来之前就挨了最多的鸡毛掸子，又被皮带抽过，很快就整齐地叠出了一道三指宽的深红色瘀痕。秦肃之听着樱桃的哭声，琢磨着这里应该是再挨不了了，总算放过这一块可怜的皮肉，将皮带的落点向上移了移，接下来三十下皮带便都紧挨着刚才这道瘀伤落了下来，肿起一条新的红痕。

两条伤处的边缘紧紧贴在一起，交叠的地方皮肤已经不是深红，而是泛了紫色，秦肃之伸手摸了一下，发现那处皮肤烫得吓人，他估计着力道，再向下落了五下皮带，便继续将皮带的落点向上移。

他在这边反复估量着樱桃的耐受度，樱桃可完全感觉不出来，她身后的疼痛连成了片，根本不知道秦肃之具体抽在了她身上什么位置，只能觉得疼痛一浪高过一浪，越发地难以承受。她原本还在心里面记着数，后来疼得懵了，数到四十多就开始数不明白，二百八十下的数目遥遥无期，她又是怕又是恼，只能难过地掉着眼泪哀哀地哭：“你轻一点……”

她这样求秦肃之轻一点，但秦肃之到底手上有没有轻一些，她自己也不知道。樱桃从来不知道自己居然有这么多的眼泪，她根本不敢再睁眼去看秦肃之手里的皮带，只能闭着眼睛流泪。

房间里的皮带声早就由清脆转为了沉闷，樱桃不用看也知道屁股上肯定肿得不成样子了。秦肃之就是再怎么小心，在这个姿势下，皮带也偶尔会剐蹭到她的会阴，那处的皮肤更细嫩，她身上疼得全是冷汗，只能手指紧紧抠着脚踝下面的皮肤，牙也死死咬着嘴唇，才能勉强不叫出声音。

多少下了？有两百下了吗？

樱桃感觉自己的脑子都转不动了。她这样仰面躺着，眼泪全都斜着流淌下去，把她脸颊周围的床单全都洇湿了，无论将头转向哪一侧，都是冰凉的触感。口腔里传来一丝腥咸的味道，樱桃这才反应过来：她把嘴唇咬破了。

她怔了一下，还没来得及松开牙齿，秦肃之的皮带却先停了下来。

虽然没有仔细数过数目，樱桃也知道现在远远没到二百八十下，她有些惊愕地睁开眼睛，看见秦肃之俯下身来，伸手去摸她沾着血的嘴唇：

“……和你说过几次别咬嘴唇了？”

他的口气并不是呵斥，樱桃听出来，他是在心疼。

她怔怔道：“……我太疼了，我没注意到我咬了嘴唇——啊！”

皮带这一次砸在了她的阴部，樱桃应声发出一声尖叫，她疼得整个人都蜷缩起来，双腿剧烈地哆嗦着。她外阴处的皮肤立刻红了起来，这一处比不得臀部，只这么一下，她就再受不了了，哭声都变得断断续续的。

秦肃之打下去的瞬间就后悔了，他虽然刻意控制了力道，但并不知道樱桃究竟有多疼，见她哭得声音都变了调，他懊恼地扔了皮带，干脆坐在樱桃身边，用手掌一下一下地往她腿根扇：

“你让我说你什么好！”

樱桃简直被打懵了，她根本不知道秦肃之扔了皮带改用巴掌是什么意思，他是要用巴掌代替皮带吗？还是巴掌并不算数，一会皮带还是要重新算？

她什么也想不明白，又发现秦肃之显然是生气了，吓得三魂都飞了七魄：“你别生气……”

“我，不，生，气，”秦肃之说一个字，手上就重重扇下来一巴掌，“你让我怎么不和你生气？”他手上动作不停，嘴里十分没好气地道：“告诉你八百遍了，别咬嘴唇，别咬嘴唇，你不听，我就当你是忍不住，我不和你计较这个——你刚才疼成这个样子，脸那么白，脑门上都是冷汗，我要是没特意看你一眼，你是还打算继续挨打吗？”

樱桃的腿根很快被抽打得泛起一层透明的红，她连哭声都发不出来了，就听见秦肃之继续骂道：“教了这么多遍了，求饶的话都不会说，光知道让我轻一点，不知道让我别打了，你是看我舍不得打死你是吧？跟你三令五申受不了了记得说安全词，你干嘛呢，你在这英勇不屈给谁看呢？”

樱桃还在愣神，秦肃之已经解开了绑在她手上的拳击绷带，又把她翻了个面按在床上。她的屁股已经肿大了一倍不止，上面青红交错，已经没有一点能下手的地方了，秦肃之一只手扒开樱桃因为红肿而紧紧挨在一起的两瓣屁股，又抓起手边的皮带，对着她尚且白皙的臀缝，不停歇地又抽了十几下，直打得樱桃大哭起来，他才沉着声音说：

“你哭什么，你不是挺能忍吗，还有七十下呢，你给我好好忍着。”

臀缝处的肌肤原本就比不得屁股上的耐打，那里只会更娇嫩，才十几下皮带就已经肿透了，秦肃之几乎是眼看着樱桃后穴周围那一圈柔嫩的褶皱以惊人的速度红肿起来，穴口也可怜地瑟缩着。

樱桃一边哭一边咳嗽，她什么时候在秦肃之这里遭过这种罪，委屈和害怕全都攒在了一起，吓得她除了哭什么也不会了，甚至没意识到秦肃之已经又一次扔了皮带，重新改用了巴掌在扇她的臀缝。她只知道自己实在是太疼了：

“呜呜呜我真的忍不了了……”她好歹反应过来，强忍着疼直起身子，伸手去抱秦肃之：“你是不是不爱我了，要打死我啊……”

秦肃之的手掌覆盖住她滚烫的臀肉，他由着樱桃抱住自己，眼泪鼻涕都沾在他的身上，问她：“忍不了了，应该说什么？”

樱桃愣了两秒，终于摸出些门道，她试探地问：“……草莓可丽饼？”

秦肃之哼了一声：“还行，总算没傻到家。”他扯开樱桃牢牢抱着他的手，见她吓得又乱动起来，便又低下头去安抚地亲了亲她脸上的泪痕：“老实趴好，我去给你拿药。”

樱桃怔怔道：“那还剩下的这些，不用打了是吗？”

“打个屁，”秦肃之顺手在她脑门上弹了一记脑瓜崩，“你个笨蛋，你凭什么觉得我不会心疼你？我有那么铁石心肠吗？”

樱桃这一次愣神的时间变得更久了。秦肃之才说了短短两句话，却用了她很长的时间来理解，她总算明白过来，胸腔霎时间被一股她也说不清的、又酸又涩的情绪填满了：

“……没有，”她小声说，“你是天底下最好的男朋友了。”


	15. 旧识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为这姐妹俩中的姐姐，她其实是见过的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -是纯剧情

樱桃屁股上的伤看着吓人，秦肃之上手摸了一下，发现都是皮肉伤，倒是没看起来那么严重。他总算也放下心来，一只手按着樱桃的腰，一只手拿着消肿的喷雾慢慢地给她喷药。

樱桃不是那种很会闹的性格，往常秦肃之给她上药的时候她也只是很轻地挣扎，哭也好像不太会大声哭。秦肃之有时候觉得樱桃是在很刻意地控制着她自己的情绪：她从来不肯让自己的喜怒有过大的起伏，她笑也是浅浅的，哭更是安静的，如果不是很认真地去观察她、和她接触，几乎没人能弄清楚她到底在想些什么。

他感觉到樱桃的腰肢在他的手掌下面微微地发着抖。他尽可能地放轻动作：

“你想哭就大声哭，这么憋着气也不怕一会喘不上来。”

樱桃的头埋在被褥里，她闷闷地答应了一声，秦肃之看见她的肩脊剧烈地耸动了一下，但之后她就又没了动静。

秦肃之叹了口气：

“哭都不会哭，太傻了。”

他耐心地把药给她上完，伸手在她头发里摸了摸，摸到一手潮湿的汗水，又问她：“要不要我给你洗个头发？你刚才出一身汗。”

樱桃说：“我想洗澡。”

秦肃之说：“那不行，这药不是白上了？”

樱桃的双手支起上身，她扭头看着秦肃之，神情有些恹恹，口气却很执拗：“……可是我想洗澡。”

秦肃之就怕对上她这双哭得通红的眼睛，他只和樱桃对视了一秒，就飞速投降了：

“洗，洗，一会洗完咱们重新再上一次药好吧？”

樱桃就很慢地从床上跪起来，张开双手冲着秦肃之，意思是要他抱。秦肃之叹口气，又叹了口气，才把她抱进怀里，稳稳当当地环着她往浴室走：

“你怎么了，挨了顿打连话都不愿意讲了？”他又正了神色问她，“疼得很厉害吗？如果你觉得很不舒服，咱们现在就去医院。”

樱桃在他怀里摇了摇头。她一闭上眼睛，立刻就又有眼泪顺着眼角淌出来：

“我不是……”她飞快地抬起手抹了把脸，“我就是觉得，我怎么就遇见你了呢。”

秦肃之逗她：“后悔了是吧，见着我以后天天挨打，是不是觉得这姓秦的咋这么坏呢。”

樱桃说：“你又开始瞎说了。”

秦肃之低下头轻轻亲了下她的额头：“那你就别瞎想。没那么多这那那这的，我就是命里合该见着你了，你一个人走了这么些年，现在就是该有个人陪着你一起走了，知道吗？”

樱桃眼泪还沾在脸上，她一下子笑了：“你别这么讲话，怪矫情的。”

说话间秦肃之已经抱着她进了浴室。秦肃之把她放进浴缸里，取下花洒试了下水温：“你找个舒服点的姿势，咱们争取速战速决。”

说是找舒服点的姿势，樱桃才挨了打，坐也没得坐，她扶着浴缸的边缘，慢吞吞地跪在里面，又抬手把上身的T恤脱掉了。秦肃之拽了个板凳坐在浴缸外面，他假装自己是坐怀不乱柳下惠，一心只有调水温，但是没过一会，还是忍不住眼神往樱桃身上瞟。

樱桃的两颊腾地红起来。她低声道：“……你也别这么……”

秦肃之十分不好意思地道：“唉，对不住，我承认我现在脑子里转的都不是什么正经事。”

他终于调试好水温，开始拿花洒冲湿樱桃的头发，樱桃就微微眯起眼睛，以一个很松弛的姿态慢慢趴在了浴缸边缘。她光滑的后背弯出一个非常曼妙的曲线，水珠沿着她的后脊一颗一颗滑下去，看得秦肃之忍无可忍地硬了起来：

“……别勾引我，我真受不了这套。”

樱桃悄悄抬起眼睛看他一眼，然后又像一只小猫一样很狡猾地重新合上了眼睛。她的口气也是很轻很软的：

“……哼。”

秦肃之本来还在给她揉搓洗发水的泡沫，这下他连搓泡沫也搓不动了。他假装恶狠狠地冲着樱桃道：

“你看你，你看你！得了便宜还卖乖，男朋友被你欺负得好惨。”

樱桃就小声笑了起来。

她总算露出了点笑模样，秦肃之一直悬着的这颗心才算是彻底放下来。他一边揉着樱桃的头发，一边念叨：

“好啦？不难过了吧？每回都这样哭，你到底是喜欢还是不喜欢？”

樱桃说：“我又不是故意哭的。”

秦肃之说：“是，不是故意的，就是眼睛里面蓄了洪水，一到这时候就开闸。”

樱桃很努力地为自己辩解：“那你太凶了嘛……”

“我好难做啊，”秦肃之说，“是谁半个月前告诉我不要太温柔，这样没感觉的？”

樱桃把头低下去一点，又开始小声笑了：“是我。”

秦肃之说：“惯的你这毛病。”他重新拿起花洒，绕到樱桃的背后给她冲洗头发，又顺势看了眼她身后的伤：“还是得养养，我感觉你爸那几下鸡毛掸子后劲挺大。”

他和樱桃磨合的时间毕竟更长一些，也知道怎么选择工具、控制力气来让伤更多地停留在表面。但是应父抽的那几下鸡毛掸子就完全不是这么回事了，疼痛很深地钻进肉里，想养好多少需要些时间。

才挨了打的皮肤沾上热水，疼得樱桃一直脚趾都是蜷缩在一起的。但说要洗澡的人是她，她就也没再和秦肃之喊疼，只有水流不太温和地冲到身后的时候，她会很轻地皱一下眉。

她说：“我今天快被他吓死了……”

秦肃之说：“是吗，没看出来。我看你胆子比天还大，这世界上可没你怕的人和事。”他把手指插进樱桃湿透的发尾，给她理了理头发，忽然想起来什么，又说，“也不是。我感觉你好像有点怕严局，她今天还和我说，你每次见着她都胆战心惊的，她特意让我转告你，让你下次见她的时候别太紧张，她很喜欢你，不会对你凶的。”

一听到严行的名字，樱桃就忍不住浑身都跟着绷紧了一瞬：“但是我是真的有点怕她。”

作为秦肃之的顶头上司，严行严局长似乎从出生起就没有学会微笑这个基础表情。樱桃每次见到严行的时候，这位年逾五十的女强人都是走路带风，不苟言笑的模样，每一秒好像都在准备着拿出枪抓捕犯人。樱桃面对这种人总是有一种很微妙的无力感，她所掌握的社交技巧在严行这里从来都没有办法生效，而面对严行的时候，她总是会觉得有种本能的害怕。

秦肃之说：“她又不骂你，你怕她干嘛？我怕她还说得过去一点。”

樱桃说：“唉，这个我和你解释不清楚，严局就有点像浑身闪着金光的得道高人，我是那种外面飘着的孤魂野鬼，一碰见她，我就担心我下一秒变成一道青烟魂飞魄散了。是属性比较相克，不是别的。”

秦肃之抬手掐了一把她的脸：“在这胡说什么呢。”

樱桃安静了一会，问他道：“你说，我能算是个好人吗？”

这个问题看起来轻松随意，但秦肃之知道樱桃究竟是在问什么。他认真地想了想，才回答她：

“你有一颗好人才能有的心。”

-

第二天是周五，应父早就把假给樱桃请好了，她干脆就缩在被子里理直气壮地赖了很久的床。

她今天的精神比前一天晚上要好上不少，也有工夫和秦肃之打打嘴仗了。周五是工作日，应家三个男人轮流过来看过她之后， 就全都依依不舍地上班去了，只留下一个游手好闲的秦肃之，这会俩人就待在樱桃的房间里来来回回地说车轱辘话：

“所以舞剧我就真的不能去看吗？”

“不能。跟没跟你说不能哭？你昨晚上哭成那个样，今天还好意思来问舞剧的票？”

“可是你明明知道我很想去看！而且我很想和你一起去看！”

“那也不行。你说啥是啥，那家里还有什么原则，你哭一哭闹一闹就都听你的了。”

“……你一定是不爱我了。”

“不要上升！舞剧的事和爱不爱有什么关系？”

“所以舞剧我就真的不能去看吗？”

车轱辘话说了四五回，樱桃总算不吭声了。秦肃之本来一边对着电脑理材料一边和她讲话，见她那边一下没声了，就抬眼看过去，一看才发现樱桃正裹着被子，在那自己啪嗒啪嗒地掉着眼泪呢，真是要多可怜有多可怜。

秦肃之一下就没了脾气：“……说不过就哭，你这什么毛病啊。”

他放下手头的文件，走到床边贴着樱桃坐下，揽过她的肩膀好声好气和她讲话：

“你说你是不是傻，逗你玩的话你也听不出来？”他屈起指节给樱桃擦了擦眼泪，“那舞剧你那么喜欢，又是严局给的票，我就是不带你去她都得打电话过来催，哪能真不带你去啊？我就想等你撒个娇，你说你可好，这哭哭啼啼的，多大个事啊。”

樱桃抽噎道：“那你不是说家里得有原则吗……”

秦肃之说：“有个屁的原则啊，你不就是原则吗，但凡你喜欢的就是正确的，你讨厌的就是错误的，别的还有啥原则？你动动你的脑子仔细想想，咱们还有别的原则吗？”

樱桃就还真的认认真真地想了一会：“……没有了。”

秦肃之弹指一敲她脑门：“行了，想通了就别哭了。你这一天哭上八百回，不知道的人得以为我把你欺负成了啥样呢。”他顺手摸了一把樱桃的头发，又低下头在她脸颊上亲了一口，亲到一嘴樱桃脸上咸涩的眼泪，这才返回去继续对着电脑理文件了。

秦肃之最近一直事情不少，樱桃知道他是在为了她自己的事情忙前忙后，但她也没办法再多问些什么。在这些事情上面，秦肃之远比她要敏感得多，一点点事情就会引发他极度的焦虑。她不想再额外给秦肃之增添负担，便只好假装不知道他在忙些什么，她几乎是掰着手指数日子，总算盼着周日到了。

舞剧《九歌》的演出就在周日晚上七点的首都文化大剧院。经过两天多的休整，樱桃的伤总算是比之前好了不少，但坐下站立牵扯到伤处了还是会疼。秦肃之忧心忡忡地询问完她的身体状况，实在没法躲过樱桃的眼泪攻势，只好开车带她去了剧院。

樱桃一路上情绪都很高涨，她在车里哼着秦肃之没怎么听过的小调，一双大眼睛不停地看着车窗外飞快倒退的风景。秦肃之在停车场里面四处乱转找停车位的时候，樱桃甚至难得地为此不耐烦了起来：

“……停车好难啊！”

秦肃之见她这个样子，反而觉得新鲜。樱桃不是那种很喜欢表露自我的性格，她的共情能力和同理心都很强，哪怕已经成为了男女朋友，秦肃之也能感觉到很多时候樱桃是在不自觉地降低她对于情绪表达的诉求。她不会为很多事情感到烦躁，她反而会反过来担心秦肃之是不是不高兴了，对于她来说，压抑自我几乎成了一种本能。

而现在，这个把自己包裹在厚厚的壳里的小姑娘终于展开了一点小小的缝隙。秦肃之一边倒车，一边很轻松地笑：

“停车难说明今天这个舞剧很火，你眼光不错。”

“我眼光当然很好，”樱桃说，“你不会真的没听说过白思思吧？这可是首都舞剧院的首席！”

秦肃之总算将车倒入停车位里，他伸手去解开樱桃身上的安全带，示意她可以下车了：“首席的意思就是她是首都舞剧院跳舞最厉害的呗？”

“可以这么说。”樱桃说，“你看了就知道了，她的技巧、爆发力和表现力都是一等一的，我真的不知道她居然是严局外甥女……我今天一定要拿到她的签名！”

秦肃之就笑：“都知道她是严局外甥女了，有空你找严局联系她一下，你们私下见面吃个饭也不是不行啊。”

樱桃也是忽然想到了有严局这层关系在，她能和偶像热情接触的机会变得更多了。她眼睛都亮了，飞快地绕过车头，乳燕投林一样钻进秦肃之怀里：“……我真的好激动啊！男朋友，认识你不亏，不然我下辈子也没办法见到白思思呜呜呜呜……”

秦肃之被她逗得止不住笑。他顺势接住樱桃，托着她的腰把她抱了起来：“走吧，咱们去看你偶像了。”

-

秦肃之和樱桃到得很早，剧院才刚刚开放检票，观众正一批一批地进入座位。秦肃之揽着樱桃的肩膀，正往前面走的时候，忽然身后有人喊他：

“这不是秦少吗！”

秦肃之转身去看，发现来人衣着得体，神态却并不端正，好像也是个二代。他盯着这人的脸看了一阵，总算慢慢想起来：

“……噢，小罗总！”

这个称呼算得上生分，樱桃一听就明白了，这是秦肃之交际圈里面并不熟悉的那一类人。

被叫作小罗总的男人身边也有着个漂亮的女伴，他的手正搭在女伴的腰上。他见樱桃也转身过来，便用并不收敛的直白目光看向樱桃：

“这就是秦少的小女朋友？”

秦肃之的手本来也揽着樱桃的肩膀，见状他手上微微用力，扳着樱桃的身子让她转了回去。他把手里的票交给樱桃：“你自己去找座位坐，我一会就过去，好吧？”

樱桃知道，秦肃之这是不乐意让这个小罗总再把注意力放在她身上了。秦肃之交了女朋友的事情在圈子里面算不上是秘密，但并不是所有人都知道他的女朋友是应家新认回来的小女儿。这个小罗总一上来就在打量她，目光并不让人舒服，樱桃当然乐得先跑掉，也好过留在这里陪秦肃之应付这种场合的社交。

她朝秦肃之点点头，也没再看小罗总，步履十分轻快地一级一级走下阶梯，去找他们的座位了。秦肃之和小罗总的交谈声很快她就再也听不清了，樱桃顺着地标走到第一排，找到正中央的二号和四号座位，还没坐下去的时候，从舞台的另一侧过来了两个年轻女孩。

“票给我看一眼，是哪两个座位？”稍微矮一点的女生问。

“一号和三号，你往中间走就行。”稍高一些的女生回答她。

首都剧院的座位号以中轴线为一号，一号的左手边是单数号码依次增大，右手边是双数号码依次增大，也就是说，这两个女生手里面有一张整个剧院里面位置最靠近舞台的票。秦肃之借着严局的关系拿到的二号和四号票已经相当好了，一般来说第一排的票都是赠与票，这两个女生显然也是有些门路的。

樱桃这会已经在二号位上面坐下了。她身后还是有些痛，好在剧院的光并不明亮，她龇牙咧嘴的表情也不会有人看见。她稍微调整了一下姿势，听见矮一点的女孩问：

“姐，你要坐一号还是三号？”

樱桃默默在心里想，原来这两个人是姐妹。她就又抬起头悄悄去看这两个女孩子，发现她们的长相虽有些肖似，却并不是双胞胎的那种如同一个模子里照搬出来的长相，应当是年龄相差了几岁的姐妹。

她正要收回目光的时候，视线不自觉地在这姐妹俩的姐姐脸上多停留了一瞬。多待的这一小会让她忽然想起了一些别的事情，她猛地明白了为什么自己会这样盯着一对陌生的姐妹看上半天——

因为这姐妹俩中的姐姐，她其实是见过的。

这是秦肃之曾经的相亲对象，安居地产的大小姐，庄静娴。


End file.
